DE CASTILLOS Y CUENTOS DE HADAS
by PaoDiCS
Summary: La princesa Izzy siempre creyo que algun dia llegaria su principe azul...y asi lo hizo...solo que no imaginaba que con su llegada, su cuento de hadas se convertiria en una pesadilla...
1. ONCE UPON A PRINCESS

DE CASTILLOS Y CUENTOS DE HADAS…

PROLOGO

La princesa Izzy…esa era yo, aquella niña que soñaba con casarse con un príncipe azul, bondadoso, guapo, inteligente y atento, toda mi vida me hicieron creer que así seria, tengo el cabello ondulado y castaño, ojos grandes y color chocolate, nada fuera de lo normal, nada tan especial como mis hermanas…

Rosalie Swan, mi hermana mayor, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, según mis padres era la viva imagen de la abuela Amelie, madre de mi padre, Rose era inteligente pero brusca, amaba los deportes, esgrima en especial, y era la clase de niña popular, con la que todas en el Royal Institute querían emparentar, los muchachos morían por su amor, o por lo menos por una mirada de ella, en fin, mi hermana era el ideal perfecto de cualquier hombre.

Alice Swan, mi hermana menor, era un tanto molesta, con ese cabello suyo tan negro y liso, el cual siempre llevaba corto para disgusto de papa, tenía los ojos de un gris hermoso y cautivador, y era capaz de hacerte aceptar cualquier cosa por difícil que fuera con uno solo de sus pucheros. Alice amaba comprar telas y confeccionar vestidos para Rose y para mi, siempre andaba al último grito de la moda parisina y era tan o más popular que Rose, pero mientras esta, altiva y presuntuosa, Alice era sencilla y amable, conocida por su bondad y su alegría.

Ellas, junto conmigo eran princesas del reino de Forks, mis padres Renee y Charlie Swan nos educaban en el mas prestigiado colegio para la realeza, siempre estaban ocupados en una u otra cosa así que a nosotras nos crio Madeleine, nuestra nana.

Madly, como le decíamos de cariño, solía contarnos historias de príncipes que rescataban a sus princesas, y que eran felices para siempre, y siempre que ella hacia eso, yo le preguntaba.

-¿Es verdad eso nana? ¿Algún día llegara mi príncipe? ¿Seré feliz por siempre?

-Claro que si pequeña, te aseguro que algún día llegara alguien especial, alguien que hará que sonrías sin motivo aparente, que haga que sientas mariposas en el estomago, esa persona se casara contigo y vivirán felices por siempre.

Y así crecí, soñando con príncipes y princesas, pero no podría saber que tan equivocada estaba mi nana hasta el día en que conocí a esa persona…mi "_príncipe_" o al menos creí que lo era…Edward Cullen, príncipe de Slorks, el reino vecino…el vendría a cambiar mis sueños...mi felicidad…mivida…

Soy Isabella Swan, princesa de Forks…y esta es mi historia…

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Me encontraba sentada en el jardín de la escuela Royal Institute, mientras comía una manzana, cuando llego mi hermana Alice corriendo a verme, al parecer agitada por la carrera y casi sin respiración.

-No es propio de una princesa andar corriendo por ahí Alice- dije sin despegar mi vista del libro.

-No es que me interese tampoco- dijo sacándome la lengua y en un tono que capto toda mi atención, era el tono que utilizaba cuando parecía querer decir "no estoy tramando nada bueno"

-¿Bueno y que te trae tan presurosa?- inquirí

-No es propio de una princesa ser tan curiosa- dijo en son de broma

Me encogí de hombros y la ignore, era mi modo de decirle que hablara o se retirara de mi vista.

-Bien, bien, el hecho es que acaban de llegar dos nuevos príncipes al instituto, el príncipe de Slorks y el de Olimpia, las ciudades vecinas de Forks.

-¿Y?- inquirí ahora ya sin prestarle tanta atención si era de hombres de lo que quería hablar.

-Son tremendamente guapos- dijo con un suspiro y dejándose caer a mi lado por lo que recibió una mirada mía, jamás se comportaba como era debido, como se esperaba de una princesa- Uno es rubio y alto, atlético de aspecto leonado y ojos color miel que brillan por si solos, sus sonrisa es hermosa y se llama Jasper.

-Respira Alice- dije riendo quedamente- asumo que el tal, príncipe Jasper que me acabas de describir es la persona que llamo tu atención.

-Y no solo la mía Izzy también la de todas las chicas del instituto, aunque es un tanto serio, y no llama tanto la atención como el otro…

-Así que supongo que Emmet tiene competencia- dije como quien no quiere la cosa, Emmet Mcarthy era el prometido de mi hermana Rosalie, del reino vecino de Porgels, Emmet era el más lindo, musculoso y simpático príncipe del Royal y era como un hermano mayor para mí.

-Si, y créeme que no ganara, Jasper es…perfecto- dijo Alice con un brillo en sus ojos que había visto miles de veces solo para que después de un día a otro llegara llorando y diciendo que no se volvería a enamorar nunca.

-Ten cuidado Alice- dije viéndola a los ojos- Eres una princesa y como tal debes comportarte.

-Lo sé, Izzy, siempre me lo dices, no es como si fuera a ir a lanzármele a los brazos- dijo y por su tono supe que era lo que ella quería hacer- es solo que…

-¿Es solo que… que?- dije, trataba de prestarle atención pero el libro me estaba volviendo a absorber, leer era adictivo.

-A veces, a veces quisiera no ser lo que soy Izzy, quisiera poder ser solo una persona normal, que nadie espere nada de mí, que no se espere la perfección que siempre se espera de nosotras, que podamos solo ser como las demás personas…no me gusta ser princesa, no es divertido- dijo presurosa

Deje caer el libro y la mire fijamente.

-No hablas en serio cierto – dije sin quitar mi vista de ella pero ella evito mirarme.- No puedes elegirlo Alice, es nuestro deber con el pueblo, con nuestros padres…

-¿Así que nuestros padres y todo el pueblo exigen eso de nosotras? ¿Que nos pasemos la vida intentando complacer a los demás y nos olvidemos de nuestra propia felicidad?- inquirió- Quizás esa es tu vida Izzy pero no la mía, quizás tu de la tres eres la más adecuada para estar frente al trono…

-No hables por Rosalie- dije ya un poco enfadada

-Hablo por Rose por que se que ella siente lo mismo, solo que a ella si la dejan ser, la dejan practicar deportes y actuar como chico porque a mi padre le hace falta un hijo, tu siempre eres la chica buena y dulce, la princesita ideal, yo no encajo en esto.- dijo agobiada

Me acerque y la envolví en un abrazo.

-Pero claro que lo haces duende- dije, a pesar de que a mis padres no les gustaba ese apodo, Alice lo adoraba y yo quería hacerla sonreír- eres la alegría de la casa, sin ti yo me vestiría con lo primero que encontrara en cualquier tienda del palacio, sin ti la vida seria aburrida…-

-¿Tan aburrida como tus libros?- dijo con un puchero interrumpiéndome pero con una sonrisa ya asomándose entre sus labios

-Mis libros no son…- me miro expectante y no tuve más que responder- Si, tan aburrida como mis libros Ali

Se rio fuertemente y me abrazo

-Gracias Izzy, te quiero mucho, a ti, a mis padres, a Rose y al pueblo es solo que a veces todas estas cosas son frustrantes, todas estas responsabilidades y normas…me abruman.

-Lo sé- dije sonriendo- al menos una de nosotras es feliz ¿No?

Mire significativamente hacia la derecha donde Rosalie se paseaba con Emmet por los jardines tomados de la mano y riéndose.

-Si, pero ella se lo merece, después de todo lo que le hicieron al obligarla a comprometerse con el idiota de Royce- dijo Alice con desprecio, Royce había sido el prometido de Rose, se comprometieron antes de que él fuera a la guerra pero nunca se casaron, el solo hizo sufrir a mi pobre hermana, porque antes de irse a la guerra abuso de ella de una manera vil y despiadada, a las dos semanas nos avisaron que había muerto en combate, pero mi hermana estaba tan en shock por lo que había pasado que no se entero si no hasta tres semanas después cuando por fin se decidió a salir de su encierro, continuo viniendo a la escuela y cuando se lo dijeron lloro, todo mundo pensó que era por que amaba a Royce, pero solo Alice y yo supimos la verdad, era de alivio, no tendría que casarse con ese idiota, Rosalie no volvió a ser la misma jamás hasta que conoció a Emmet Mcarthy, se enamoraron y el pidió su mano, mis padres lo aprobaban y él era el ser más feliz del mundo a lado de Rosalie, a pesar de su carácter tan diferente se complementaban de una manera sorprendente, y lo mejor de todo es que a Emmet no le importo, no le importo casarse con Rose aun después de conocer su pasado, pienso y me atrevo a asegurar que fue todo lo contrario, el hecho de saber esa parte tan delicada del pasado de Rose lo ato mas a ella, lo hizo comprenderla un poco mejor y decidirse a protegerla siempre.

-Es cierto, al final de todo ella si encontró su príncipe azul- dije con un suspiro.

-Si, y yo te aseguro que creo haber encontrado al mío- dijo soñadoramente.

-¿Jasper?- inquirí divertida, a veces mi hermana podía ser tan loca, cosa que también me preocupaba.

-Si- contesto dando saltitos- es perfecto míralo Izzy, míralo y dime si no es mi príncipe azul.

Señalo hacia donde caminaban cuatro personas, dos príncipes y dos princesas.

Las princesas eran las gemelas Tanya e Irina del pueblo vecino a Slorks, Denali, eran particularmente insoportables y tenían un comportamiento que dejaba mucho que desear, Irina tomaba la mano del chico de cabello rubio que por la descripción de Alice parecía ser Jasper, Tanya tomaba la mano del otro chico, pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención, ni que ellas tomaran la mano (comportamiento inadecuado en una princesa) de dos perfectos desconocidos, ni lo guapo que era Jasper, no, a mi me llamo la atención el otro chico, con su cabello cobrizo resplandeciendo a la luz del sol de una manera hermosa, caminando gallardo y airoso mientras hablaba y reía con Tanya, con una sonrisa perfecta y blanca, y unos ojos como dos pozos oscuros y verdes que sin embargo brillaban con luz propia y que…me estaban viendo.

Desvié la mirada ruborizada y Alice me observaba divertida.

-¿Y bien? ¿Es buena la vista?- dijo con picardía

-¡Alice!- regañe

-Está bien, está bien lo lamento, ¿Te parece apuesto?

-Si Alice creo que Jasper es extremadamente apuesto ¿Estas feliz?

-Si, y mucho pero no solo por eso- me miro fijamente a los ojos y luego volteo la mirada hacia el cuarteto que ahora se dirigía hacia Emmet y Rose- Su nombre es Edward Cullen es el príncipe de Slorks.

Alice insinuaba algo y yo la mire y levante una ceja.

-Digo por si te interesa saber…

-Pues no Alice, no me interesa gracias…-iba seguir hablando cuando vi que Kate Denali, la hermana mayor de las gemelas se acercaba a donde se hallaban platicando los nuevos, las gemelas y mi hermana con su prometido- Oh, oh, creo que esto no es nada bueno…

-¿Qué?- Ali miro en la dirección que yo lo hacía y sonrió- Problemas...

-No los habrá Rose sabrá controlarse- Kate era una princesa muy…poco decente, tanto o más que sus hermanas solo que lo mayores las consideraban casi santas, por lo que jamás le creyeron a Rose cuando les dijo que había golpeado a Kate (otro comportamiento indigno de una princesa) por que se le estaba insinuando a Emmet.

-Izzy…es Rose- contesto como si eso respondiera todas las preguntas…y si lo hacía.

Tome a Alice de la mano y me dirigí al pequeño grupo que conversaba a unos metros de nosotras, cuando llegamos me posicione a lado de Rose, que miraba con ojos encendidos a Irina, esta se hallaba a lado de Emmet diciéndole lo "bien" que había jugado softball.

-Sentimos interrumpir- dijo Alice con los ojos fijos como dagas en las manos unidas de Irina y Jasper- creo que no hemos tenido el placer de presentarnos soy Alice Swan princesa de Forks y ella es mi hermana la princesa Isabella.

-Izzy- corregí mientras miraba a Rose advirtiéndole que se calmara.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Alice.

-Soy la princesa Izzy Swan- dije mirando al príncipe Jasper

El se adelanto y tomo mi mano la cual beso luego se separo e hizo una pequeña reverencia la cual correspondí.

-Es un verdadero placer princesa Izzy-

-El placer es mío príncipe…

-Jasper, solo Jasper, nada de su alteza o príncipe es incomodo.- dijo sonriendo avergonzado

-El placer es mi Jasper e igualmente, solo Izzy por favor- sonreí al ver que se acercaba a saludar a mi hermana demorándose un largo rato en besar su mano, a lo que mi hermana se sonrojo…nunca había visto a Alice sonrojarse, es solo lo hacía yo, lo cual era un tanto vergonzoso.

-Ejem- dijo alguien a lado mío, voltee y mire al chico que antes había captado mi atención mirándome significativamente, me estaba hablando pero yo no le había prestado atención, me sonroje y lo mire avergonzada.

-Perdone príncipe, no estaba prestando atención

-Eso lo he notado princesa Izzy.

-Solo Izzy- musite, hipnotizada por su voz musical y atrayente.

-Bien Izzy, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y soy príncipe de Slorks.

-Mucho gusto príncipe Edward- dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Por favor dime Edward

-Edward- susurre y el sonrió

Tomo mi mano, y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió e incremento cuando poso sus labios sobre ella.

-También es un inmenso placer conocer a alguien tan hermosa como tu Izzy- sonrió de lado, y debo decir que se veía inmensamente guapo, luego miro mis manos y noto que llevaba un libro- ¿Puedo preguntar que lee?

-Oh- dije ruborizándome- es de una escritora nueva, no es demasiado conocida, su nombre es Jane Austen.

Me miro, aunque decir estudio seria más apropiado, de una manera significativa.

-Jane Austen es genial.-apunto

-¿La conoces?

-Leí una obra suya hace poco.

-No por favor- imploro Emmet haciendo un puchero tratando de imitar a Alice- no se pongan a hablar de libros es…aburrido, además tengo hambre, tantas que podría comerme a Rose.

Reí y lo mire.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre Em., y no toques a mi hermana, es la más centrada, comete a Alice.- dije en son de broma

-¿Tú estás haciendo una broma Isabella Swan?- dijo Emmet como si le hubiera dicho que podía volar.

Le di en un hombro con mi libro resistiendo el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de dos años, era algo impropio.

-Es raro y lo sabes- dijo Rose riendo de la cara de dolor fingido que puso Emmet.

-Y quizás me comería a Alice si supiera a donde se ha ido.- apunto Emmet

Mire hacia todos lados y no se veía ni rastro de ella ni de Jasper.

_Oh no_. Pensé

-Bien, creo que debo ir a buscarla

-Déjala en paz- sugirió Rose pacito

La fulmine con la mirada y me dirigí a buscar a mi loca hermana, no sin antes echar una última mirada de lo que dejaba a mi paso y toparme con dos hermoso ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente, me sonroje y sentí cosquillas en el estomago, luego sonreí y me di la vuelta, pasaron unos metros y aun seguía sonriendo.

_-Algún día llegara alguien especial, alguien que hará que sonrías sin motivo aparente, que haga que sientas mariposas en el estomago, esa persona se casara contigo y vivirán felices por siempre…-recordé que me decía Madly._

Sonreí aun más y suspire…

Parecía ser que esa persona había llegado y que mi cuento de hadas estaba por comenzar…

* * *

**HOLA...! espero de verdad que pasen a leerme y me dejen un review para saber si les gusta la historia...besos**


	2. Some Kind of Wonderfull Michael Buble

**CAPITULO 2 SOME KIND OF WONDER- MICHAEL BUBLE**

Me encontraba en mi alcoba quitándome el estorboso vestido que mi madre me había hecho probar para la fiesta que las Denali preparaban en su casa, lo rechace alegando que me quedaba apretado, lo cierto es que necesitaba algo mas cómodo, si ya de por si iba a ir a una de esas dichosas fiestas que siempre me aburrían, quería ir lo más cómoda posible, Alice me miraba enfurruñada desde el otro lado de la habitación, ella quería ser quien me vistiera pero yo no la había dejado, era su castigo por no comportarse como era debido, por permitir que el príncipe Jasper la besara, estaba muy molesta con ella y esta era mi manera de demostrárselo.

-Vamos Izzy, solo deja que te pruebe el vestido que hice para ti, solo velo y me dirás si no te gusta.

-No Mary Alice- yo sabía cuánto odiaba mi hermana que la llamaran por su nombre completo.

-No me digas así, perdóname, no voy a decir que lamento lo que paso, porque no lo hago pero lamento si te ofendió

-¿Si me ofendió? A mí no me ofendió, Alice, lo acababas de conocer no tenía ni cinco minutos y ya se estaban besando, y no era precisamente un "besito" en los labios.

-Lo sé, pero ya cálmate, eres demasiado rígida Izzy, suéltate un poco sè una adolescente por un día y no una princesa.

-Soy una adolescente Alice, la diferencia es que soy una Princesa adolescente que conoce sus obligaciones, sus responsabilidades, la manera en la que se espera que una se comporte y las toma en serio

-Lo tomo en serio- dijo bajando la cabeza- le he pedido a Jasper que pida permiso a mi padre para cortejarme.

-¿Y que a dicho él?- conteste secamente, en si el tal príncipe Jasper, me agradaba pero en vista de lo sucedido no sabía que esperar de sus intenciones para con Alice.

-Vendrá hoy- contesto emocionada- quiere pedirle a mi padre que le permita acompañarme en el baile de las Denali.

-Oh vaya- conteste, siempre habíamos asistido Alice y yo juntas a los bailes, Rose iba con Emmet y mis padres en cuanto llegaban se ponían a charlar con sus amigos…esto era perfecto, ahora tendría que asistir sola al estúpido baile ese al que ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir.- Eso es genial supongo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Seguirás enojada o me dejaras vestirte para el baile? Anda por favor Izzy querida- me miro con un puchero de esos que sabía que era incapaz de resistir, pero yo voltee la cara.- Es eso o usar el espantoso vestido rosa bebe que mando confeccionar mama para ti.

La mire horrorizada, el vestido que mama había hecho hacer para mí era de un horrible rosa bebe y tenia encajes y holanes como si fuera para una niña pequeña, el cuello era alto y también con volantes y cosas.

Alice olio la victoria desde donde estaba sentada.

-Iré por el vestido- dijo dando de brinquitos.

-No he aceptado tu oferta- replique suavemente pero ya sin esperanzas de ganar esa batalla que tenía más que pérdida.

-Lo sé, pero lo harás- dijo saliendo por la puerta de mi recamara.

El vestido que Alice había escogido para mi era hermoso simplemente hermoso, de color aguamarina ligeramente oscuro, con manga ¾ ceñido a mi cuerpo que me hacia lucir esbelta y grácil, la falda era amplia y de una tela que brillaba ligeramente al caminar, en la zona del busto tenia tela corrugada dando la impresión de que tenia un busto mas grande de lo que en realidad era, el cuello era alto y con botones a un lado que lo hacían lucir extremadamente elegante, me lo pondría con las botas altas de tacon ligero que guardaba para ocasiones en las que seria necesario bailar pues si llevaba zapatillas acabaría demasiado cansada.

Suspire satisfecha cuando deje mi vestido en manos de Angela, mi doncella y Sali hacia la biblioteca, no bien había tomado un libro cuando mi nana llego presurosa.

-Niña Izzy, te buscan en el recibidor- dijo sonriente

-¿Quién es Nana?- inquirí, lo cierto es que casi no tenia amigos en el instituto y nadie me buscaba por lo general en las tardes salvo Lady Jane, que era condesa de un pueblo vecino.

-Un joven muy amable y guapo, que esta platicando ahora mismo con tu padre, haber como dijo que se llamaba…¿Edgardo? ¿Ed…?

-¿Edward Cullen?- inquirí sorprendida

-Exacto, Edward Cullen

Me sonroje violentamente y sonreí como idiota, miles de mariposas comenzaban a revolotear en mi estomago mientras caminaba hacia el recibidor, Madly me observaba atenta pero no dijo nada.

-Isabella- dijo mi padre sonriente cuando me vio aparecer

-Padre, buenas tardes.- dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia, jamás dejaba que lo besase o la abrazase.

-Este joven ha venido a pedirme permiso para pasear por los brezales un momento en tu compañía- añadió orgulloso de que al parece al fin alguien se fijara en su "patito feo de la familia"

-Claro eso solo si a usted le interesa- añadió Edward galantemente

Hice un mohín.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no nos andaríamos con formalismos

-Lo lamento, ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo princesa?- sonrió de lado

Me gire a ver a mi padre quien asentía sonriendo, quizá pensando ya en un mundo de posibilidades detrás de el príncipe de Slorks, el pueblo vecino y el mejor en cuanto a estrategia militar y guerra se trataba.

-Estaría encantada- conteste, Madly se acerco a mi trayendo mi sombrilla y guiñándome un ojo.

-Isabella- dijo Edward ofreciéndome su brazo, odiaba mi nombre completo pero amaba como se escuchaba cuando el lo pronunciaba.

Tome su brazo y comenzamos a caminar hacia su carroza, donde se detuvo ante la puerta y la abrió galantemente, ofreció su mano para ayudarme a subir y la tome, una vez arriba el subió y cerro la puerta, toco el techo de la carroza y comenzamos a movernos mas alla de los jardines reales.

-¿Qué os a hecho venir…- me miro con una ceja levantada que hacia enmudecer al prójimo y cai en cuenta de que esta vez erz yo quien hablaba de usted-Te a hecho venir hasta aca para pasear conmigo?

Se encogió de hombros y me miro fijamente.

-Pensaba en la escuela, luego en la manera como nos encontramos y lo tremendamente encantadora que me pareciste…si me lo permites…eres profundamente hermosa- espeto

Me sonroje profusamente

-Gracias-

-No tienes por que agradecer, de hecho soy yo el que debería agradecerte el tomarte un tiempo para pasear conmigo, debes de estar sumamente ocupada con los preparativos para el baile, según tengo entendido y según veo a mi hermana Elizabeth lleva demasiado tiempo el estar lista para un baile.

-Lo cierto es que yo prefiero no ocuparme de eso- dije bajando la cabeza mientras nos apeábamos del coche hacia un pequeño jardín tan hermoso como jamás lo había visto.

Recordé lo que mi padre me había dicho.

_Dios Isabella si sigues comportándote asi diciendo todo lo que piensas y todo lo que te place jamás encontraras un marido, todos parecen huir de ti y eso es solo por tu comportamiento poco femenino_…me lo había dicho el dia en que mi ultimo pretendiente Mike Newton se había ido luego de escucharme opinar sobre política y economía junto a mi padre.

_Debes aprender a ser sumisa y obediente como toda buen esposa_ había dicho mi mama, la única que me había defendido era Rose y sin éxito.

-¿Isabella?- dijo Edward sacándome de mi trance.

_Odio tu manera de distraerte tan fácil y apartarte de todo y todos abstrayéndote en tu mundo Isabella…_había reclamado Eric Yorkie, otro de mis pretendientes.

-Lo siento…¿Decias?-

Sonrio y me miro directo a los ojos provocando que me sonrojara y bajase la mirada.

-Decia que por que no ocuparse de eso.

-Yo…- pensé una respuesta apropiada, algo que diría una mujer- No me interesan esas cosas, son una franca perdida de valioso tiempo, lo cierto es que preferiría no tener que ir al baile.

Opte por ser sincera, no se me daba eso de mentir, además necesitaba que quien me quisiera lo hiciera por lo que era y no por lo que aparentaba ser, no aguantaría una vida de apariencias.

-Eso es algo…- Edward parecía buscar la palabra apropiada- fascinante

Lo mire sorprendida.

-Lo mismo pienso yo- añadió Edward

-Si bueno, tu eres hombre, los hombres ven todo de una manera distinta

-No asi tu Isabella.

-Cierto, pero no soy como las demás, no disfruto de las cosas tan banales

-Me doy cuenta, es por eso que me interesa conocerte más.

Lo mire fijamente y el no desvio la mirada, al contrario continuo viéndome y añadió.

-Quisiera pedirle permiso a tu padre para cortejarte.

Me sorpendi y me sonroje aun mas si era posible

-Pero antes necesitaba decírtelo a ti.

-Yo…- recordé lo mucho que había sufrido las ocasiones anteriores, cuando mis "pretendientes" me habían dejado para que a la semana se supiera la noticia de que se habían casado o comprometido.- Si de verdad lo deseas… aunque debo preguntar ¿Por qué yo?

-Por que quiero por esposa a una persona con cerebro y corazón, no solo con belleza externa si no también interna y tu cumples todas mis expectativas- dijo levantando mi barbilla- acaso no lo deseas. Si es asi dimelo y no te cortejare.

-No es eso, temo lo que pasara después- titubee pero al final fui clara- haras lo mismo que los demás, hare algo que te asustara o molestara y te iras también.

-No lo hare Bella, no me alejare a menos que tu me lo pidas.- dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente, fue la primera vez que me llamo Bella, la primera de muchas veces, porque a partir de entonces todo el mundo comenzó a llamarme Bella…

Deposito un casto beso en mi mejilla derecha y para ese entonces creí que mi cara parecería un tomate, pero también pensé que jamás, jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan feliz…

* * *

**HOLA AQUI EL SEGUNDO CAPI...POR FAVOR ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER Q TAL LES PARECE...VALE LA PENA SEGUIR...**

**COMO YA LO HABRAN NOTADO EL CAP SE LLAMA COMO UNA CANCION...ES LA CANCION QUE ME INSPIRO PARA HACER EL CAP Y DESPUES SU AUTOR O INTERPRETE...ASI SERA TODA LA HISTORIA..JAJA BESOS NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	3. MARRY YOU Bruno Mars

CAPITULO 3 MARRY YOU- BRUNO MARS

Estaba muy nerviosa, mientras Angela arreglaba mi cabello, mi madre toco ligeramente la puerta y entro asomando primero la cabeza se veía ligeramente palida.

-¿Estas lista?

-Ya casi- conteste

-Bien, quiero decirte algo- espero un momento y miro significativamente a Angela que colocaba el ultimo toque a mi peinado el cual llevaba suelto y con pequeñas perlillas azules colgando de aquí y alla.

Angela me sonrio y apretó uno de mis hombros luego hizo una reverencia ante mi madre antes de salir.

-El príncipe Edward parece demasiado interesado en ti Isabella, tu padre y yo esperamos que no desaproveches esta oportunidad, como tu sabes estas ya en edad de que te desposen y aunque no lo queramos dentro de poco si tu no eliges tendremos que elegir nosotros, asi que procura mantener la compostura y comportarte como es debido, como se espera de la princesa de Forks.

Asenti levemente, me levante del lugar en el que me encontraba sentada, hice una pequeña reverencia ante ella y me retire de ahí, no creía posible que mis padres después de lo que paso con Rose quisieran casar a otra de sus hijas a la fuerza, pero ahora había visto cuan equivocada estaba y me estremeci ligeramente.

Recorri el pasillo hacia las escaleras y escuche la oz de mi padre, la de Emmet y otra persona que no identifique inmediatamente, también escuche otra voz que me hizo sonrojarme profusamente, alise mi vestido respire profundo y comencé a bajar las escaleras.

Ahí al pie de ellas se encontraba el ser humano mas guapo que pudiera imaginar, se veía majestuoso con ese traje negro completamente hecho a su medida, Edward me observaba como un ciego que ve por `primera vez, el percatarme de ello me hizo tropezar, pero las manos de Edward me sostuvieron antes de que fuera capaz siquiera de reaccionar.

Emmet rio fuertemente, yo me sonroje y mi padre me lanzo una mirada enojada.

-Gracil es una palabra que jamás me oirás usar para describirte Izzy- rio Emmet

-Inteligente es una palabra que jamás me usaras decir para describirte Emmet- conteste a lo que Edward y Jasper rieron

-¡Isabella!- regaño mi padre y yo solo baje la mirada, se suponía que no debería de contestar de esa manera.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo Edward interrumpiendo lo que mi padre quería decir

-Si- susurre.

-Bien pues entonces me parece que nos veremos alla- Edward ofreció su mano y yo la tome para caminar a su lado se despidió cuando pasamos a lado de Emmet, Jasper y mi padre.- Emmet, Jasper…su Alteza.

En el viaje no hablamos casi, nos limitamos a vernos el uno al otro, y cuando llegamos Edward me ayudo a bajar, pero antes de apearme completamente me sostuvo un momento para decirme.

-Hoy luces completamente preciosa Bella- susurro en mi oído, me sonroje y di un paso mas que me puso en el suelo a lado de el.

Caminamos mi brazo en el brazo de Edward hasta la entrada, al llegar nos recibieron dos criados que tomaron nuestros abrigos.

-¿Quisieras tomar una bebida?- inquirió Edward cuando llegamos al salón donde algunos amigos bailaban, otros tomaban bocadillos, bebidas o simplemente charlaban.

-Lo cierto es que no acostumbro beber

-Oh ya veo, entonces quizás ¿Te gustaría bailar?- dijo extendiéndome la mano

La tome y entonces me jalo hacia su cuerpo y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de un vals

-Bailas bien.- comento

-Gracias, me enseñaron a bailar en la escuela.- dije sonrojándome, lo cierto era que a lado de Edward siempre estaba sonrojada.

-Dejame adivinar lo hacíais bailando entre mujeres unas con otras sin ningún hombre a la vista.- dijo un poco divertido.

Asenti

-Exactamente ese tipo de aprendizaje utilizamos.

Hablamos de mil cosas mas, desde mi gusto en bocadillos, hasta mis opiniones políticas, congeniábamos en algunas cosas, pero en otras diferíamos como el agua y el aceite.

Cuando vimos arribar a Alice y a Rose al lugar con sus respectivas parejas, dejamos de bailar y nos dirigimos hacia ellos.

Hubo un momento de la fiesta en el que perdi por completo a Edward, necesitaba encontrarlo pues mis hermanas y sus acompañantes habían sugerido que fueramos a agradecer a las Denali por la invitación y nos retiráramos un poco mas temprano para ir a ver a nuestra madre Rene pues se sentía enferma.

Me disculpe con ellos un momento y comencé a recorrer los salones en su búsqueda, al no encontrarlo abajo supuse que se encontraría en la planta alta del castillo asi que subi las escaleras, pero antes de siquiera llegar arriba escuche voces en el pasillo

-No puedes, no puedes desposarla, ¿Que hay de mi?¿Por que no a mi?- gritaba una mujer muy alterada y casi llorando

-Conflicto de intereses Tanya, su reino es mas grande que el tuyo, el amor a veces no es suficiente, sabes que te amo pero no me casare contigo.- contestaron displicentemente

Mi madre decía que no era bueno ser curiosa, ni propio de una princesa el escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no pude resistirme y quise echar una ojeada a la pareja que platicaba en el pasillo por lo que me asome.

Eran Tanya Denali y un muchacho al cual no alcanzaba a ver pues el pasillo en el que se encontraban estaba demasiado oscuro, Tanya era inconfundible pues llevaba un vestido plateado demasiado llamativo para mi gusto.

-Tambien te amo, sabes que lo hago ¿No?- contesto Tanya suplicante- No lo hagas, no me dejes no te cases.

-Podrias esperarme, sabes que la dejare en cuanto obtenga lo que busco

-¿Cómo puedes casarte asi? ¿Como puedes ser tan sangre fría? Me amas pero ni siquiera te detienes a pensarlo cuando de ganar mas reino se trata….¿Por lo menos te gusta? ¿La deseas al menos ? ¿Te hace sentir un poco de lo que yo te hago sentir?

-Desde un principio supiste que yo era asi Tanya, lo sabias y no te importo, me amas tal cual al igual que yo a ti. Y sobre ella, no me mueve ni un poco, es agria desabrida y completamente mojigata, creo que en mi noche de bodas voy a tener que pensar en ti, para por lo menos poder cumplir

Tanya solto una risa burlona.

Trate de acercarme mas para ver quien era la persona con la que platicaba y asi poder saber quien era la desdichada de la que se burlaban, y quizás avisarle de alguna forma, pero como no, mi zapato se atoro con la esquina de un mueble y empuje un jarrón al suelo que cayo y se rompió.

Recupere el equilibrio y me marche presurosa antes de que supieran que era yo la fisgona.

Llegue presurosa al salón y tome una copa del a bandeja de un mesero que pasaba a mi lado, me habían dicho que beber te relajaba por lo que me la tome de un trago.

Entonces se me ocurrió ir y esperar a que Tanya bajase para enterarme de con quien hablaba pero al darme la vuelta casi choco con Edward que me sonrio de lado.

Salte de la impresión y mi copa cayo al suelo.

Edward levanto una ceja y se agacho por la copa.

-Lamento asustarte…me pareció escuchar que no bebias- dijo mirando significativamente la copa.

-Me la ofrecieron mientras te buscaba y la tome por mera cortesía, puedo pregutnar ¿Dónde estabas?

-Di una vuelta por ahí, para saludar a viejos conocidos y como parecías tan a gusto con tus hermanas decidi no molestarte, lo lamento.

-Ya que mis hermanas acuden a la conversación te agradecería que fueramos con ellas para agradecer a las Denali su hospitalidad, me han comentado que mi madre no a podido venir por que se sentía un poco indispuesta y quisiera ir a verla si no te molesta.

Me miro con gesto fastidiado pero asintió y me ofreció el brazo, caminamos entre la gente y mas rápido de lo que espere estuvimos afuera con mis hermanas habiendo agradecido y disculpado la auscencia de nuestro padres nos retirábamos al castillo.

En cuanto llegamos pasaron a los príncipes a la sala y yo me dirigi presurosa a ver a mi madre que se encontraba acompañada de mi padre en su alcoba.

-¿Cómo te sientes madre?- dije sentándome a su lado

Tosio levemente y miro a mi padre.

-Su alteza- interrumpió Madly- el príncipe Edward solicito hablar con usted un momento, también duce que disculpe oportunar a la reina pero que también le gustaría que ella lo recibiera.

-Dile que suba- dijo mi madre en un acceso de tos, levantándose y ponindose una bata me miro y dijo

-Hablaremos mas tarde Isabella por favor dejanos solos.

Me retire de la alcoba y me cruce en el camino con Edward que me detuvo tomando mi mano

-¿Estas bien?- inquirió suavemente- Luces consternada

-No se que le pasa a mi madre, luce tremendamente mal.

-Ella estará bien Bella, la reina es fuerte.

-Eso espero en verdad…¿De que quieres hablar con mis padres?

-Ya lo sabras, la paciencia es un don princesa.- apunto antes de irse me beso en la frente y se alejo por el pasillo.

Lo mire hasta que despareció por el pasillo y entonces me dirigi a la sala donde se encontraban mis hermanas con sus respectivas parejas tomando una taza humeante de chocolate que mi nana había preparado.

Alice al verme me inspecciono.

-Te dije que no te lo dirían- apunto.

Se refería a que mi madre tampoco les había dicho a ellas lo que tenia y ellas ya me habían advertido que no me lo diría.

-Lo se, pero tenia que intentarlo al menos ¿no?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Eso supongo, pero siendo ella tan terca y dura dudo que no los haga saber.

Madly me trajo una taza de chocolate a mi también y me senté a lado de la chimenea a tomármelo para calentar un poco mi congelado cuerpo, la noche había comenzado a enfriar y yo no podía esperar a que las visitas se retiraran para poder tomar un baño de espuma y recostarme.

Comenzaba a quedarme dormida en el lugar en el que me encontraba por lo que intente prestar atención a la conversación que fluia a mi alrededor, en ese momento llego Edward acompañado de mis padres, mama lucia muy mal, pero sonreía ampliamente.

-No debeis levantaros madre- sugerí.

-Tenia que hacerlo, esto no me lo perdería por nada- alego mientras Rose y mi padre la ayudaban a sentarse en un sofá.

-¿Qué no te perderías mama, el vernos tomar chocolate?- dijo Alice burlándose.

Papa la miro mal.

-En realidad- dijo Edward- lo que la reina no quería perderse era esto Alice.

Edward se acerco a mi y se hinco justo en frente, contuve el aliento en un jadeo.

-Isabella Swan- comenzó Edward y el precioso verde de sus ojos se fundió en los mios como un liquido abrazador que me sobrecogía- quisiera pedirte, que me concedieras el enrome honor de desposarte…¿Te casarias conmigo?

…..

Mi mente se quedo en blanco por un momento, solo atine a observar a Alice y a Rose que nos miraban emocionadas, Jasper que me sonreía y Emmet que me giñaba un ojo, mi padre asentía complacido y mi madre a pesar de estar pálida como una vela me dirigió una sonrisa resplandeciente y orgullosa.

-Si, acepto- conteste por inercia, mas que por voluntad propia, no era el hecho de que quisiera negarme, es solo que mi mente me griaba miles de cosas que me confundían.

_Es demasiado pronto…apenas si lo conozco…por otro lado es guapo, es príncipe, y pareces agradarle…no habrá otra oportunidad como esta…te quedaras sola…el no es el indicado…ni siquiera lo amo…_

Edward tomo mi mano y coloco en ella un anillo precioso, ni siquiera alcance a registrar el modelo, seguía perdida en mis pensamientos.

Regrese a la realidad cuando sentí unos labios suaves y dulces posarse sobre los mios, pero se fueron tan rápido como llegaron y solo me quedo la sensación de una corriente eléctrica ahí donde Edward me había besado.

Alice me abrazo feliz, Rose también, Jasper y Emmet abrazaron a Edward y mi padre solo dijo.

-Te llevas una de las tres joyas mas preciadas de mi familia.

Mi madre me abrazo también segura de que yo estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-¿Y para cuando se casaran?- inquirió Rose expectante.

-De hecho hija- interrumpió mi padre antes de que Edward y yo pudiéramos siquiera contestar.- habíamos pensado que ya que falta poco para tu boda, podrían casarse juntas.

Rose y Emmet habían fijado una fecha desde hacia un año, pues según ellos querían disfrutar de su época de prometido y prometida.

-¿No es eso muy pronto?- inquirí- Ademas ese dia es el dia de Rose no el mio.

Me entro una oleada de pánico al saber que seria tan pronto, quizás mis padres temian que Edward se arrepintiera.

-Tonterias Izzy, sabes que seria genial que nos casaramos el mismo dia, por mi no hay el mas minimo problema.

Titubee, acepte casarme pero no pensé que seria tan pronto, pensé que seria el tiempo suficiente para que por lo menos comenzara a sentir algo por Edward mas que una simple atracción.

-¿Lo ves? Es perfecto.- dijo mi madre- solo tendras que buscar tu vestido y no habrá mas problemas.

-Tendremos que volver a enviar invitaciones impresas con tu nombre, el de Edward, el de Emmet y el mio- interrumpió Rose.

-¿Y que hay de mi?- dijo Alice sonriente mientras nos enseñaba su mano donde Jasper había colocado una sortija hermosa y completamente sencilla.

Rose dio un gritito y se acerco a abrazar a Alice que daba saltitos de emoción.

-Disculpen-interrumpió Jasper- Rey, reina, se que debi pedirles su consentimiento antes, pero no podía esperar mas, y ya que están hablando de bodas, ¿Podrian celebrar tres en vez de dos?

Mi padre se acerco y abrazo a Jasper.

-Jasper, muchacho pero claro que comprendemos, según las reglas de la sociedad en la que hemos crecido debiste decírnoslo antes pero me parece que a veces es algo difícil, yo mismo lo hice de esta forma con Renee.

-Fabuloso- dijo mi mama- celebraremos las bodas de mis tres hijas de la amanera mas grande y majestuosa que se ha visto jamás en este reino

Los ojos de Alice brillaron y Rose solo sonrio, no podía ver mi cara pero de seguro era una que no tenia precio.

Despues de esto las cosas trancsucrrieron de manera desigual para mi, no registraba nada solo el hecho de que estaba apunto de casarme con alguien que apenas conocía, tremendamente guapo eso si, pero un total desconocido con el cual adquiriría un compromiso para toda mi vida.

Sali a despedir a Edward aun nerviosa y temeraria de lo que me esperaba en solo un mes.

-Te vere mañana Bella- dijo Edward cuando se acercaba su carruaje- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Ssi , si es sol que…me encuentro un poco conmocionada por este compromiso tan…inminente.

-Si te molesta la fecha podríamos aplazarlo.

Quise decir que si, que eso era exactamente lo que quería pero me imagine la reacción de Rene y Charlie y no quise arriesgarme.

-No, no, casarme con mis hermanas es perfecto- conteste en un susurro apenas audible.

-Bien, entonces creo que te vere mañana

Asenti y el se me acerco, quise girar la cabeza para besar su mejilla pero el tomo mi cabeza entre sus dos manazas y deposito un beso casto y cauteloso en mis labios esperando mi reacción, me recorrió una corriente eléctrica similar a la anterior

Se sentía tan bien que casi olvido hasta mi propio nombre, correspondi su beso levemente, ya no era inapropiado besarlo siendo el mi "prometido" (aun me estremecía la palabra).

Yo no tenia ninguna experiencia en ese ámbito por lo que solo me deje llevar, el empezó el beso y el también tuvo que terminarlo.

Carraspeo levemente y yo me sonroje y baje la mirada, pero el levanto mi barbilla y me miro intensamente, acaricio mi cara desde el nacimiento de mi cabello hasta mi barbilla y volvió a besarme levemente en los labios, luego subi al carruaje y se alejo.

Matrimonio…la sola idea me asustaba por si sola…pero recordé aquellos orbes verdes que me miraban intensamente y me dije que no podía ser tan malo…no tenia idea de lo equivocada que estaba.

* * *

**HOLA... me alegra saber q les interese mi historia y que la visiten...pero por favor un review no estaria nada dificil no? no es mucho pedir les gusta la historia?**


	4. HOW TO BROKE A HEART WESTLIFE

CAPITULO 4 HOW TO BROKE A HEART- WESTLIFE

A partir del día de mi petición de mano, pasando por mi fiesta de compromiso y hasta el día de mi boda fueron los días más felices de mi vida, pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con Edward y llegue a amarlo, lo que reiteraba mi decisión de casarme con él y pasar el resto de mi vida feliz para siempre a su lado.

Alice, Rose y Bella Swan, como era conocida ahora que estaba al lado de Edward se casaron en una de las bodas más hermosas y más sonadas de muchos reinos a la redonda, cada una tendría su dote de tierras por lo que por acuerdo monárquico en cuanto mis padres dejaran el trono Forks se dividiría en tres reinados distintos pero sin dejar de ser el reino de Forks.

-Mis más sinceras felicitaciones Isabella, deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz a lado de Edward- dijo Tanya Denali cuando se acerco a abrazarnos en la boda

-Muchas gracias Tanya- dije secamente recibiendo su abrazo

-Gracias por venir- contesto Edward dulcemente y abrazándola fuertemente, susurro algunas palabras en su oído que no alcance a escuchar.

El hecho me desconcertó pero no fui capaz de preguntarle a Edward porque en eso se me acerco Alice para decirme que ya era hora de que bailáramos con nuestras parejas.

Se realizo todo lo estrictamente acordado por el código real, bailamos con nuestras parejas, por turnos con nuestro padre y los padres de nuestro prometido, en mi caso me sentí bastante incómodo bailando con el Rey Edward, era una persona bastante frívola y dura, y no me hablo durante la pieza que bailamos.

Baile con Emmet, con Jasper y partimos nuestro inmenso pastel de bodas, le di a Edward su rebanada de pastel y él me dio de comer la mía, posteriormente acudimos al salón real a tomarnos la foto que sería colocada en el árbol familiar de mi familia.

Edward me sonreía y me besaba tiernamente en los labios cada tanto.

Al final de la fiesta cuando bailábamos la última pieza de vals antes de retirarnos a nuestra habitación me estrecho contra sí y me beso el cabello

-No he tenido un día más feliz en toda mi vida que hoy, te amo Isabella

Suspire profundamente y lo rodee también con mis brazos, luego me separe un poco y lo mire a los ojos.

-También te amo Edward, para siempre- luego lo bese.

Nos dirigimos al palacio que mis padres habían mandado construir para nosotros en los límites del reino de Edward y de los terrenos de mi dote.

Aun me sorprendía la rapidez con que este había sido construido, la madrastra de Edward. Jessica, lo había decorado exquisitamente para nosotros.

Cuando puse un pie en el palacio, ahí comenzó todo.

* * *

Baje de la carreta y Edward bajo a mi lado.

-Dormiremos en habitaciones separadas Isabella, la tuya debe estar por allá- dijo secamente señalando al lado izquierdo de la casa por encima de las escaleras y más allá del pasillo.- la mía está del lado contrario.

-Pero Edward- quise protestar y él me acallo con la mano.

-Seamos realistas ¿Si?, no creerás que yo de verdad deseo dormir contigo- indico suavemente y sin alterar el gesto ni un momento

-¿Qué?- pregunte sin aliento, si me estaba jugando una broma, esta no era para nada graciosa

-Princesa, vamos, no me dirás que no te habías dado cuenta de la farsa, yo no te amo, tus padres me ofrecieron tu dote a cambio de desposarte y eso fue lo que hice, ahora por el bien de ambos debes fingir que somos felices, pero dentro de casa tú y yo seremos dos completos desconocidos.

_No podía ser…mis padres no pudieron haberme hecho eso ¿O sí?_

Parpadee sorprendida y después al comprender que hablaba n serio me sentí hervir de indignación, me olvide de que era una princesa y que esta conducta era impropia, levante mi mano y le di a Edward una bofetada que lo dejo sorprendido y con la mejilla roja.

Sus ojos brillaron de furia y me tomo con fuerza de un brazo, tan fuerte que estuve segura de que me saldrían moretones.

-No vuelvas a tocarme, no te atrevas nunca más siquiera a golpearme, no me conoces en realidad Isabella, no pienses que me conoces por qué no lo haces.

-Eso es más que obvio Edward Cullen, porque yo no sabía lo buen actor que podías llegar a ser.

-En cambio yo sabía lo mojigata que podías ser pero no la fierecilla que tenias dentro- dijo burlón y entonces me enoje aun mas si era posible y hable sin pensar, era un golpe bajo y yo lo sabía.

-Eres ruin y maldito, ahora me explico por qué el desamor de tu padre y el abandono de tu madre- no bien había terminado de decirlo, me arrepentí y cuando iba a disculparme sentí un golpe en la mejilla que me tiro al suelo.

Edward tenía la mano levantada y me miraba con odio.

-Guárdate tus estúpidos comentarios, a mi no fue a quien mis padres vendieron- para ese punto ya lo veía todo borroso, lloraba intensamente no sabía si por el golpe de Edward o por sus palabras.

Pero alcance a distinguir que se daba la vuelta y salía del castillo sin decir palabra

-¿Princesa?- escuche decir en la parte alta del castillo

Me levante presurosa y me acomode el vestido al reconocer la voz de Ángela, mi doncella.

Me limpie las lágrimas y aclare mi voz

-Estoy aquí Ángela. Pero puedes retirarte, solo prepárame un baño, subiré en un momento

-¿Se encuentra bien?- inquirió dudosa, alcanzaba a distinguir su silueta en lo alto de las escaleras de servicio.

-Perfectamente- conteste seria aunque por dentro me sentía rota.

Mi cuento de hadas…todo aquello que había soñado toda mi vida se había ido a la basura

_Yo no te amo, tus padres me ofrecieron tu dote a cambio de desposarte y eso fue lo que hice…a mi no fue a quien mis padres vendieron…_

Me estremecí ligeramente y comencé a subir las escaleras, me detuve al escuchar que Ángela salía de mi habitación y me escondí, no quería que me viera, estaba segura de que mi cara era un desastre, no tenía la clase de expresión que debería tener una feliz recién casada.

Cuando estuve segura de que nadie más me vería entre sigilosamente a mi recamara, me desvestí y me metí en la tina.

Comencé a sollozar sin poder controlarme y desee que Madly estuviera conmigo, me quede en la tina hasta que sentí que dos manos cuidadosas me apretaban un hombro y me levantaban ligeramente para sacarme del agua.

Era Ángela

La mire y ella a mí, no había lastima en sus ojos, solo una profunda tristeza.

-Lo lamento Izzy- susurro mientras me ayudaba a secarme.

Parpadee ligeramente y solo entonces me permití llorar un poco abrazada a Angie, alguna vez le había pedido que fuera mi amiga y mis padres al enterarse me dijeron que si me empecinaba en ello Ángela seria despedida, ahora nada me lo impedía.

-No me quiere Angie, el no me ama, todo este tiempo el ha estado fingiendo.

-Lo siento de verdad, creo que merecías más que eso, deberías ser feliz Izzy, no dejes que eso te afecte, se que lo amas pero si no lo superas esto te ira matando poco a poco.

No conteste, me dolía, me dolía el pecho y sentía que no podía respirar, hacía años que no me daban ataques, sufría de una enfermedad congénita en el corazón, pero hacía años que estaba curada…o por lo menos eso es lo que había pensado

-¿Izzy? ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Angie asustada sosteniéndome de los hombros y sacudiéndome.

-Mi...Corazón… - fue lo último que pude decir antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Desperté en mi habitación, cuando las cortinas de esta fueron abiertas de forma intempestiva.

Me dolía la cabeza horriblemente y sentía mi vista desenfocada.

-¿Esta mejor la señorita?- inquirió la voz que identifique como la de Edward- Solo esto me faltaba, que aparte de tener que soportarte tenga que cuidar a la delicada princesita tiquismiquis (N/A: Exagerada, mojigata)

Me dolió la manera en que me hablaba y aun más que usara el apodo que Tanya y sus hermanas habían ideado para mí, pero no le iba dar el gusto de verme derrotada.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, no tendrías por qué estar aquí, ni siquiera es como si yo te quisiera a mi lado.

-Bien- dijo displicentemente- sucede que tengo que guardar las apariencias cuando tus padres y tus hermanas están abajo preocupadas por la salud de su hermanita Izzy ¿Te das cuenta? Arruinaste su noche de bodas con tus tonterías de hacerte la enferma, sin mencionar que hiciste que tu pobre madre enferma se preocupara y arruinaste mi noche también.

-No estaba fingiendo Cullen, hacía años que no me daba un ataque de estos, y mi familia se preocupa por mí porque me quiere, algo que no entiendes claro por qué no es tu caso, en cuanto a tu noche…no me interesa.

Me miro con furia, aventó una rosa blanca a mi cama y salió azotando la puerta.

Las rosas blancas eran las únicas flores, además de los tulipanes que me agradaban y él lo sabía, no imagine que se tomara su papel tan en serio.

-Izzy, Izzy ¿Cómo estás? Estaba muy preocupada- dijo Alice mientras entraba a todo correr por la puerta de mi habitación.

Izzy…ese diminutivo dulce que mi nana me había puesto hacia tanto tiempo, esos tiempos lejanos en que era tan dichosa a lado de mis hermanas, aquella dulce niña que se comprometió, se enamoro y se caso en ese estricto orden, creyendo que su cuento de hadas comenzaba, porque ella siempre había sido una buena persona, para que dios la bendijera con su príncipe azul.

Izzy…aquella niña ya no existía mas, había dejado de creer en los cuentos de hadas, nada peor podría pasarle, así que si cuando ella había sido buena, la vida le había pagado mal, decidió ser todo lo contrario, quizás la vida le pagara un poco mejor.

-No soy Izzy, Alice, mi nombre es Isabella- corregí duramente- y ya me encuentro mejor muchas gracias, ¿Podrías salir un momento? Necesito vestirme. Ángela.

-P-pero Belly ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo una Alice compungida, quizás mi tono había sido demasiado fuerte, pero necesitaba ser así, no quería que mi familia se diera cuenta de lo infeliz que era, ni que me vieran débil, no me volvería a mostrar así jamás.

-Nada Alice no tengo nada, ¿Podrías salir?-Ángela ya había entrado y me ayudo a cambiarme presurosa.

-¿Estás bien Bells?- inquirió expectante sondeándome con la mirada.

-Jamás volveré a estar bien Angie-dije antes de salir por la puerta de mi habitación.

* * *

**AQUI UN NUEVO CAP...GRACIAS A raibow raw pot tu review..espero que sigas dejandolos y que pronto haya mas...gracias...nos leemos pronto**


	5. ITS JUST ME Blue October

**ATENCION: este capitulo cuenta con escenas fuertes, bueno no mucho pero igual aviso jeje**

* * *

CAPITULO 5 IT`S JUST ME- BLUE OCTOBER

Rutinaria…si alguien me preguntaba cómo calificaría mi vida esa seria precisamente la palabra que utilizaría.

Comenzaba siempre el día levantándome temprano y cabalgando un momento por los jardines del palacio en la yegua que Edward me había otorgado, Pintura, ese era su nombre y era de un hermoso color crema con manchas blancas en las patas, después de cabalgar, solía pasarme un rato cepillando y trenzando su hermosa crin.

Para cuando regresaba a casa era preciso escoger el menú para la comida mientras tomaba una infusión y comía algún pastelillo, últimamente me había dado por cocinar, actividad que amaba, esa era quizás la única actividad nueva en su vida, sus padres jamás le habían permitido cocinar, en cambio Edward quizás ni siquiera se daba por enterado de lo que ella hacía o dejaba de hacer.

Edward salía muy temprano del palacio, alegando trabajo en el reino y llegaba muy noche, a veces incluso Isabella había llegado a pensar que Edward no llegaba a dormir, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

Después de comer salía a dar una vuelta por los jardines del palacio y llevaba consigo un libro.

En ocasiones también le daba por plantar rosales en una pequeña parcela detrás del palacio, o por tejer, o por ayudar en Ángela en todo lo que podía, no quería sentirse inútil y no encontraba que mas hacer en el palacio.

Cuando cumplió medio año de casada con Edward, el la llevo a cenar a un restaurante muy hermoso y bailaron, bailaron mucho, Isabella sentía en ocasiones que la felicidad la invadía, cuando Edward la tocaba, cuando la besaba, todo era parte del show pero no podía evitar que esa emoción la embargara, cuando eso sucedía entonces se separaba de él, o se disculpaba para salir hacia algún lado, no podía permitirse sentir nada por ese ser despiadado que aunque vivía en su propia casa apenas si conocía.

* * *

-Familia- dijo Alice requiriendo nuestra atención, estábamos cenando en casa de mis padres René empeoraba a ojos vista pero ella se empeñaba en negarlo.- Jasper y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacerles…

Jasper se levanto de lado de Alice y la abrazo por los hombros, era la razón por la que no le gustaba acudir a reuniones familiares, le dolía, le dolía ver que los cuentos de hadas de sus hermanas se volvían realidad mientras el de ella se desmoronaba minuto a minuto, no era envidia, no en absoluto, le alegraba saber que sus hermanas eran felices, pero sentía cierta nostalgia.

-Pero que pasa Alice, no nos tengas en suspenso habla ya- dijo Rose que miraba a la feliz pareja frente a nosotros, ellos compartieron una mirada de felicidad antes de dirigirse a nosotros.

-Sucede que…-comenzó Alice

-Alice y yo vamos a ser papas- completo Jasper, era sorprendente la manera en la que se complementaban, en que uno parecía saber exactamente lo que el otro quería decir y lo completaba.

Mi madre y Rose soltaron un gritito de sorpresa, se abalanzaron hacia Alice y la abrazaron, me levante con una sonrisa en el rostro y la abrace también, me sentía muy feliz por ellos, además del hecho de que iba a ser tía.

Mi padre abrazo a Jasper y lo mantuvo a su lado con un solo brazo, dirigiéndose a nosotros.

-No sabe lo feliz que me haces Alice, princesa, espero que Isabella y Rose me den pronto el mismo regalo- dijo sonriendo

Me estremecí ligeramente y sonreí parra aparentar.

_Si supieras _me dije _que Edward no me ha tocado nunca._

-Pero claro suegro querido, créame que con nosotros no es por falta de intentos- dijo Emmet sonriendo mientras besaba la frente de Rose.

-¡Emmet!- dijo Rose ruborizándose, a lo que Emmet soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Tu qué me dices Edward?- dijo René mientras nos veía, me veía más exactamente.

Me ruborice profusamente, algo que hace tiempo no me sucedía.

-Claro que si- contesto Edward calmado- Cuando menos se lo espere tendrá muchos nietos ¿No es así Bells?

Se me acerco para abrazarme por detrás y me beso en la mejilla.

-C-claro, claro amor- conteste y Alice me miro dudosa, ella sospechaba que algo no andaba bien conmigo desde hacía meses pero yo la desmentía y cambiaba de tema, obviando que yo había cambiado demasiado, cada día que estaba junto a Edward me convertía en otra persona, en una mas amargada, en una mas infeliz, y lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que ya ni siquiera me importaba, no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo, ¿Qué podía hacer después de todo?...Nada… Estaba encadenada a Edward por el resto de sus días…

* * *

Esa noche comenzó su verdadero calvario, lo vivido anteriormente no se compararía con nada de lo que empezó desde ese momento, Edward decidió dejar de ignorarla y comenzar su verdadero tormento.

Me dolía la cabeza, decididamente no debí haber bebido esas copas de champagne para celebrar el embarazo de Alice, me arrope bien con las suaves sabanas de seda de mi cama de dosel y me dispuse a dormir, pero cuando estaba por cerrar mis ojos percibí que la puerta de mi habitación se abría ligeramente, me incorpore y talle ligeramente los hombros solo para descubrir a Edward parado en el marco de mi puerta mirándome fijamente con expresión casi de tortura.

Talle un poco mis ojos como esperando que con eso desapareciera.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Porque me parece que te has equivocado de habitación Edward

-Nada de eso, mi querida princesa de hielo- dijo fríamente- Solo vengo a cumplir lo que le dije a tu padre, sabes que soy hombre de palabra

-¿A qué demonios te refieres Cullen? Sal de mi habitación- dije mientras él se acercaba a mi cama con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tu padre quiere un nieto ¿No?- temblé ante la anticipación.- Pues eso es lo que le daremos, además de que necesito un heredero.

-Pues estás loco si crees que voy a tener algo que ver contigo, ¿Acaso hoy no estuvo disponible ninguna de tus amantes?

-Jaja, no te estaba pidiendo permiso Isabella, quiero un heredero y lo tendré, sobre mis amantes, es en ellas en quien estaré pensando para poder estar contigo, no creas que me agrada para nada la idea de acostarme con mi frígida esposa.

-Pues no lo hare, no puedes forzarme, sal de mi habitación ahora o…

-¿O...que? ¿Vas a gritar? Nadie podrá escucharte, los criados duermen en el piso de abajo, demasiado lejos de las escaleras, no conseguirán oírte, y aunque lo hicieran no se atreverían a intervenir, así que tu decide, lo haces por las buenas o por las malas.

-No vas a poder, no podrás, estás loco si crees que voy a ceder.

Edward ya ni siquiera se molesto en contestarme, se subió a mi cama, pero fui más rápida y baje por el otro lado, eche a correr lo más rápido que pude hacia la entrada de la habitación, quizá si llegaba a las escaleras podría gritarle a Ángela para que me ayudara, pero cuando puse mi mano sobre el picaporte, Edward tomo mi mano y me acorralo contra la puerta.

Me beso con furia y yo lo mordí.

-Maldita- murmuro mientras tocaba la parte que le había mordido. Intenté moverme aprovechando la distracción pero él me tomo fuertemente de los brazos.

-Tu lo quisiste Isabella- dijo aventándome contra la cama, mi cabeza golpeo contra uno de los cuatro barrotes que se localizaban en cada esquina de la cama y sentí que comenzó a salir sangre, el golpe me atonto un poco.

Sentí como abría mi bata de un tirón y después como sus manos desabotonaban mi camisón

Ahogue un grito cuando lo sentí tocarme en la piel desnuda y comencé a forcejear, patalee y lance golpes a diestra y siniestra con mis manos.

-Basta- rugió Edward- Eres mi esposa Isabella y como tal debes actuar, cumple tu maldito deber y hazlo más fácil para ambos.

-Nunca- grite y comencé a moverme más, entonces Edward hizo algo que no esperaba, me golpeo en pleno rostro, tan fuerte que me sumí en la semiinconsciencia, sentía que el mundo me daba vueltas y no tenia mas fuerzas para luchar.

Edward me besaba todo el cuerpo y yo me sentía adormecida, sentí la sangre de mi golpe anterior comenzar a correr por mi frente.

-Eso es tiquismiquis, así es más fácil, por lo menos aprendes rápido- dijo Edward

Me resigne, solo quería que esto terminara.

Sentía a Edward moverse por todo mi cuerpo, besándome, tocándome, sentí su boca en mis senos, absorbiéndolos, masajeándolos y un estremecimiento me recorrió.

-¿Lo ves? Estas húmeda…no se por qué te resistes si tu también lo deseas

-No lo deseo, jamás lo haría, son reacciones naturales del cuerpo, tan solo de esa parte de mi cuerpo, la verdad es que siento asco- dije secamente, y comencé a actuar como si fuera una muñeca de trapo

Edward se enfureció al ver que ella ni siquiera se movía, tenía los ojos cerrados y el rictus serio, ni siquiera hablaba o demostraba sentir algo, y sintió la victoria pero también una gran furia por sus palabras

-¿Asco? Pues no es lo único que sentirás amorcito- dijo penetrándola fuertemente

Bella sintió un dolor agudo cuando Edward entro en ella rompiendo su barrera y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera emitió un grito de dolor…nada.

Edward se movió dentro de ella, y ella sentía que cada movimiento la lastimaba como miles de heridas punzantes causadas por agujas, cientos de agujas filosas que se clavaban en lo más hondo de su ser.

Edward comenzó a moverse más rápido, sintiendo que estaba punto de llegar, Bella dejo de sentir dolor, pero tampoco sintió ningún tipo de placer, ni nada más.

Edward vacio su semilla en Isabella y jadeo exhausto.

-¿Has terminado?- dijo ella fríamente- Si no te importa sal de mi y lárgate, ya tienes lo que quieres.

Edward rio burlón.

-Mas te vale que estés embarazada Isabella, porque si no es así, volveré.

Isabella volteo la cara y cerró los ojos, rezando internamente por haber engendrado un hijo, no quería que aquello se volviera a repetir.

-Buenas noches mi amor- dijo Edward apretando la cara de Bella con su mano para girarla hacia él y plantarle un beso en la boca.

Bella escupió y lo miro iracunda.

-Púdrete- alcanzo a gritar antes de que Edward saliera riéndose fuertemente.

* * *

**ESPERO Q LES GUSTE EL CAPY NO ME ODIEN...TODO TIENE UNA RAZON DE SER JEJE ...ESPERO SUS REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO...Y SI NO TAMBIEN JAJA...SE ACEPTAN JITOMATAZOS...CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS...BESOS NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**PAO**


	6. Don't Blame Your Daughter The Cardigans

CAPITULO 6

Nueve meses despues de aquel fatídico dia, llego a mi vida mi milagro personal, una personita que me devolvió la alegría y las ganas de vivir…Amelie…o como me gustaba decirle…Amy.

El parto había sido riesgoso debido a mi problema cardiaco, pero al final, cuando escuche su llanto, supe que había valido la pena.

Recuerdo el momento en que me la entregaron envuelta en una hermosa cobijita rosa.

-¿Una niña?- dijo Edward consternado, las personas que me atendieron salieron de la alcoba dándole a la "feliz familia" un momento a solas

-¿Una niña?- repitió casi gritando, instintivamente abrace a Amelie un poco mas hacia mi.- ¿Ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien? No quiero una niña, eso no es lo que yo quería.

-Pues no sabes como lo lamento. Dije sarcásticamente.

-Pues lo haras queridita, por que no descansare hasta tener un heredero varon, y volveras a sufrir lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que obtenga lo que quiero.

-Eres un imbécil Cullen, un imbécil poco hombre- grite

Edward se me acerco y levanto la mano para abofetearme.

-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a mi hermana Edward Cullen!- escuche gritar a Rose desde la entrada de mi habitación

Edward se volteo sorprendido y miro a Rose con furia, me dirigió una ultima mirada colerica y salió de la habitación bruscamente.

-No quiero hablar de ello- dije antes de que Rose pudiera comenzar siquiera a hablar

-Pero Bella...-protesto y la acalle con una mirada

-Estoy bien ¿Correcto? Mira a esta hermosa bebe que descansa en mis brazos y dime si no podría estarlo, lo que pase con Edward no concierne a nadie mas que a el y a mi, agradezco que intervinieras, pero te agradecería aun mas si olvidaras lo que acabas de ver y te limitaras a venir a ver a mi pequeña que es el motivo de la felicidad en esta casa ¿Correcto?

Rose me miro un momento.

-Correcto- susurro y luego se acerco a mirar a mi pequeña.

-Es hermosa- dijo mientras la tomaba de mis brazos.- Y tan parecida a Edward

Sonrei ante lo primero pero cuando escuche el final de la oración mi rostro se descompuso, era cierto, mi pequeña había heredado el color de cabello de su padre, por lo poco que podía notar pues aun no tenia demasiado cabello, sus ojos eran verdes, aun no sabia bien a bien si el mismo tono de verde que el de su padre pues dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, su nariz era como la mia, pero era el único rasgo que parecía haber heredado de mi, pues la forma de su boquita también era parecida a la de Edward.

-Si, se parece tanto a el- _y sin embargo el no quiere ni mirarla_ pensé para mi.

-¿Segura que estas bien Bells? No se últimamente te he visto un poco…diferente a como solias ser, mi hermanita dulce y buena.

-Tonterías- dije tratando de sonreir- Es solo que Charlie te pone sentimental

Charlie era el hijo de Rose y Emmet, apenas dos meses mas grande que mi pequeña, se parecía mucho a Rose, con aquellas facciones delicadas de y ojos azules como los de una paloma.

-Quizas- dijo Rose sonriendo.

Platique un poco mas con Rose, luego vino Emmet con Jasper y Alice, mis padres vinieron después a conocer a la pequeña Amelie y todos coincidieron en que era una pequeña muy hermosa, Edward no volvió a aparecer por la habitación y lo excuse alegando que tenia demasiados compromisos laborales, pero por dentro no podía evitar reproducir en mi memoria los ojos de furia que le dedico a Amy, ni siquiera la cargo, no la miro mas que un momento y eso me frustraba, había confiado que mi bebe recibiría un mejor trato de su padre que el que yo había recibido, ahora sabia que no seria asi, pero nada de eso importaba demasiado, no mientras Amy me tuviera a mi, yo seria su padre y su madre, le daría todo el amor que Edward no quería darle y no la dejaría seguir viviendo en este infierno, si quería comenzar a ser feliz con mi hija tendría que irme de este lugar, alejarme de Edward por mas que me doliera, por que muy en el fondo aun recordaba a ese muchacho lindo de ojos verdes que me enamoro con su gallardia y amabilidad, dejaría todo aquello y comenzaría una nueva vida asi fuera en la pobreza, entre mas pronto pusiera en marcha mi plan mas cerca estaría de la felicidad de mi pequeña Amy, que al final ya era lo único que me importaba…

* * *

SE QUE EL CAP ESTA CORTO Y QUE ME HE TARDADO MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR...SUCEDE QUE ES UN CAP INTRODUCTORIO PARA LO QUE EN VERDAD VA VENIR A PONER LAS COSAS COLOR DE HORMIGA JAJA

Y sobre la tardanza...ustedes saben que el alimento de un escritor de fanfics siempre son los reviews y yo e recibido muy pocos (solo de una linda personita rainbow raw a la cual le mega agradezco) esto me desanima mucho...espero que puedan dejarme un pequeño Review...por lo menos para decirme si les gusta o si prefieren que no continue el fic...

Lamento llegar a esto pero actualizare cuando tenga 3 reviews mas (igual no es mucho) =) perdoneneme de verdad por llegar a esto...

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y TODAS! mis mejores deseos hoy y siempre...nos leemos pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

_**Gracias a…**_

_**Z-A-C-G**_

_**Marie**_

_**Siria Anderson**_

_**Azul28**_

_**dany-cullen-patt**_

_**Y a ti rainbow raw!**_

_**Por leerme y por sus reviews q espero q continúen…!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que decidí escapar, para ser exactos seis meses, me detuve al pensar que así de pequeña como estaba Amy sería muy difícil lograrlo, ahora sabía que había sido un error, cada vez se volvería mas difícil y necesitaba intentarlo ya.

Amelie se encontraba en su cuna, después de haber comido, a través de ella me observaba hacer una pequeña maleta en su mayoría con cosas para ella, me miraba con ojos atentos sin hacer ningún ruido, a su corta edad era una niña inteligente y curiosa.

-Señora- saludo Sindi, la mucama entrando a mi habitación, acto seguido cargo a Amy y se dispuso a salir con ella

-¿Disculpa?- inquirí expectante mientras escondía la maleta- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Yo lo ordene- hablo Edward entrando en la habitación y señalando a Sindi que podía salir- Necesito a la niña fuera de aquí.

Me le quede mirando sin emitir palabra, hacia mucho que él y yo no hablábamos, éramos como dos extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

-¿No veo para qué?- dije girándome hacia la ventana donde vi a Angie que había tomado el lugar de Sindi junto a mi bebe y la llevaba por el jardín.

-¿En serio no lo ves?- susurro Edward en mi oído y me estremecí involuntariamente- Te lo advertí Isabella necesito un heredero.

-Te he dado una, ahora aléjate de mi.- dije separándome tanto como me permitía.

-Un heredero varón, no esa cosa inútil que me has dado- dijo Edward displicentemente.

-No volverás a forzarme, ten por seguro que no lo harás- amenace llena de una furia inmensa al ver como se expresaba de su propia hija, de mi pequeña.

-No lo hare- apunto y lo mire confundida- Estarás conmigo por voluntad propia.

-Ha ja ja- reí en su cara- ¿Y qué te ha hecho creer eso?

Se acerco a la ventana y miro hacia fuera.

-¿No es hermosa?- indico mientras señalaba el lugar donde se encontraba Amelie- seria una verdadera lástima que se perdiera, y que tuviera que crecer alejada de su madre.

-Eres un maldito bastardo- dije en cuanto comprendí lo implícito de su amenaza.

-Lo sé, pero soy tu marido y ahora el bastardo de tu marido hará valer sus derechos- dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me besaba.

Trate de resistirme pero coloco una mano sobre mis labios separándose de ellos solo lo suficiente para decir una palabra.

-Amelie-

Entonces deje de resistirme y deje que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana mientras no se metiera con mi bebe.

No sé cuantas veces estuvimos juntos, cuantas veces me exigió que lo tocara, que lo besara, quizás las mismas veces que me amenazo con alejarme de mi hija, solo que cuando salió de mi habitación había comenzado a oscurecer.

En cuanto supe que él se había marchado como solía hacer cada tarde, me vestí con cuatro vestidos que serian lo único que me llevaría para mi, llevaba una maleta con algo de dinero y mucha ropa y comida para Amy.

Pase por la recamara de Amy y la cargue en brazos.

-Voy a dar un paseo- anuncie a Sindi y salí.

Me apresure a alejarme del castillo no quería que nadie viera el rumbo que tomaba.

En un principio pensé en acudir a Rosalie o a Alice, pero sabía que ahí Edward me encontraría y que quizás mis padres me obligarían a volver con él, también estaba mi orgullo, no quería que me vieran en esa situación mientras ellas Vivian en un cuento de hadas, así que acudí a la única persona con la que Edward ni siquiera se imaginaria que yo estaría.

-Hola- dije en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-¿Usted?- inquirió viéndome fijamente

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, claro- dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitirme el paso- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito ayuda- dije temblorosa mientras dejaba a Amy quien ya se había dormido.- Necesito tu ayuda, Leah, ya no puedo más.

Leah era la chica que se encargaba de arreglar el jardín del castillo, tenía un carácter explosivo y habíamos llegado a tener unos cuantos enfrentamientos por los cuales Edward la estimaba, parecía disfrutar de todo aquello que me hiciera infeliz.

Y me solté a contrale todo, absolutamente todo lo que me pasaba, me escucho pacientemente y me abrazo cuando termine, se mostro horrorizada por el comportamiento de Edward y me ofreció su casa para hospedarme por el tiempo que necesitara.

-Solo serán unos días, necesito irme del reino en cuanto sea posible, pero antes debo cambiar mi imagen no quiero correr el riesgo de ser reconocida.

-Claro claro, tu solo no te preocupes ¿Ok?, yo te ayudare, por ahora descansa, mañana será otro día y comenzaremos tu cambio.

Esa noche, por primera vez desde que Amy había llegado a mi vida dormí tranquila, plenamente segura de que al menos esta noche estaría completamente segura.

Por la mañana me levante muy temprano y ayude a Leah a preparar un desayuno ligero que tomo antes de irse a trabajar al castillo, ya sola y sin nada más que hacer me pareció que era apropiado ayudarle a Leah a hacer la limpieza retribuyéndole aunque sea un poco de lo mucho que arriesgaba al mantenerme aquí oculta de Edward, ya podía imaginar la furia de este cuando supiera que su mina de oro particular se había fugado con su pequeño seguro de vida económica.

Me estremecí al pensar en eso y sacudí mi cabeza para disipar aquellos pensamientos.

Cuando termine de asear y mientras Amy jugaba con un pequeño oso que le había regalado Emmet, prepare la cena y entonces tocaron la puerta.

Me asome y vi al chico que era el cochero de mi marido, Quil, suponía que venía a buscar a Leah pero como ella no estaba no me atrevía a abrir, además eso descubriría mi ubicación y no sabía si él era de confianza

-Princesa Bella, me ha enviado Leah- susurro Quil muy cerca de la puerta, al instante me relaje y me dispuse a abrir lo cual me tomo más tiempo de lo previsto pues la traba de la puerta era un poco pesada, para cuando por fin lo conseguí y abrí la puerta me quede muda de la impresión y solo abrí los ojos horrorizada.

Edward se encontraba ante mí y las más negra de las furias cruzaba por su expresión.

-¿Acaso creíste que podrías escapar de mi?

* * *

REVIEW? JEJE ESPERO Q LES GUSTE GRACIAS POR LEERME

Y AHORA Q PASARA?


	8. LO QUE MAS Shakira

CAPITULO 8 LO QUE MAS- SHAKIRA

Edward me sonrio malévolamente y avanzo hacia mi, pero no se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a mi, siguió avanzando y tomo a Amy de la cama, sin poner mucho cuidado debo agregar, ella se despertó y vio a la persona que la cargaba entonces alzo sus manitas hacia mi e hizo un puchero.

-Puedes irte si eso es lo que quieres en realidad no me importa, pero Amelie se queda conmigo- dijo como si nada pasando frente a mi.

Me colgué de su brazo y trate de impedir que avanzara.

-Sueltala la estas lastimando Edward- suplique

-Deja de hacer espectáculo Isabella-apunto mirándome con ojos llenos de furia

-Suelta a la niña Edward, la estas lastimando- grite, para ese momento Amelie lloraba echando sus manitas hacia mi y empujando el pecho de su padre.

-Puedes venir con nosotros si asi lo deseas, no voy a implorar tu compañía por que tampoco me es grata, pero Amelie se queda conmigo, eso no esta en discusión- puntualizoy me aparto de un empujon luego avanzo y subió a la carreta con una Amelie compungida y que lloraba desconsolada- Ay maldita sea esta mocosa, vámonos ya Quil que rayos esperas.

-Si su majestad- contesto Quil subiendo al auto

-Espera por favor- implore- ire contigo, regresare

Me miro y se encogió de hombros, subi a la carroza y el me paso a mi bebe que dejo de llorar un momento después

Cuando llegamos al castillo Edward bajo sin dirigirme la palabra.

Quil llego a mi lado y cargo a Amelie mientras me bajaba de la carroza, luego me la entrego y se fue.

Subi a la habitación de Amelie y comencé a llorar, ella me miraba con ojos claros y graves.

-Lamento que después de todo no pueda protegerte mi pequeña, prometo que a cambio de permanecer aquí te dedicare toda mi vida y todo mi cariño, te lo juro- le prometi mientras la abrazaba fuertemente- Prometo no dejar que tu padre te lastime, seras la niña mas feliz.

Y eso fue lo que hice, o al menos lo que intente hacer a partir de entonces, me levantaba muy temprano y después de vestirme y arreglarme, acudia a despertar a mi princesa, la arropaba y bajaba con ella a tomar el desayuno, muchas veces Edward nos acompañaba pero ni siquiera se molestaba en dirigirnos la palabra, solo desayunaba y salía del castillo, después de eso pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo en el jardín si el clima nos lo permitia, si no, jugábamos adentro del castillo, saliamos muy poco por no decir nunca, pero recibíamos frecuentes visitas de mis hermanas y mis padres, Amy adoraba jugar con su primo Charlie e ir de compras a los almacenes reales con su muy embarazada tia Alice, que era de las pocas veces en las que salía del castillo.

Por demás esta decir que en cuanto Edward vio que Alice esperaba un hijo, recordó su antigua mania de un heredero varon e insistió en meterse a mi cama cada noche durante mas de dos meses,cosa que me causaba repulsión, pero que no podía evitar pues me amenazaba con mandar a Amy a un internado lejos de mi en cuanto tuviera edad suficiente.

Finalmente cuando Amelie cumplió dos años y medio me entere de que estaba embarazada nuevamente, casi lloro de la emoción y acudi feliz a darle la noticia a mi pequeña Amy de que pronto tendría un hermanito.

-Pel-dona-me papi- escuche lloriquear a Amy cuando me acercaba a su alcoba que se encontraba justo dos recamaras después de la de Edward que era de donde provenían las voces.

-Te lo he dicho Amelie, te e advertido miles de veces que no entres a mi alcoba, ¿Eres estúpida?- grito Edward alterado

-No seas cruel Edward- escuche decir a una voz femenina

Me precipite hacia adentro, no podía permitir que insultara a mi hija, le habia prometido protegerla de cualquier daño que le pudiera causar su padre

-Lo lamento amor- dijo Edward con una voz dulce que jamás había usado conmigo

Edward se encontraba de pie y solo con un pantalón sin abrochar frente a una muy llorosa Amelie que sostenía en sus manitas una hoja de papel con manchas de tinta por doquier, toda ella también estaba cubierta de alguna que otra mancha oscura desde el cabeza hasta el vestido y los zapatos que llevaba.

Dirigi mi vista hacia el resto de la habitación tratando de localizar algo lo suficientemente manipulable como para defendernos a mi pequeña y a mi si Edward intentaba hacernos daño.

Mi mirada se detuvo en la cama de Edward que se hallaba destendida y una figura que se adivinaba femenina se removía entre las sabanas...Tanya Denali…la reconoci en cuanto mire su cabello rubio rojizo .

Mire a Edward furica y avanze hacia el.

-Tu- casi grite y tome a Amy dela mano para jalarla hacia afuera de la habitación.-Al menos ten la decencia de respetarme en mi propia casa, de respetar el lugar en el que trato de criar a nuestra hija y llevate tus aventurillas a otro lado.

-No te permito que me hables asi ¿Me oiste?- dijo tomandome fuertemente del brazo

-No me interesa si lo permitas o no Cullen, me debes respeto y fidelidad, al menos deberías cumplir lo primero ya que lo segundo al parecer te es imposible

.-¿Imposible? Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si lo dice la mujer incompleta, la mujer para la que es imposible engendrar un hijo…ni para eso sirves Isabella eres una inútil ahora se por que tus padres te vendieron de esa manera.

-¡Callate! Eres un imbécil Cullen y no soy una mujer incompleta, sucede que me hace falta un verdadero hombre. Solte sin pensar en nada mas con la cabeza hirviéndome en furia e indignación.

-Acaso dudas de mi hombría, creo que te la e demostrado mas veces de las que quisiera recordar.

-¿Esa forma de tomar a alguien es tu forma de demostrarme tu hombría? Porque mas bien es una forma de demostrar lo poco hombre que eres, lo tremendamente estúpido que te comportas y que la que no funciona en esta relación para tener hijos no soy yo

-¿Me estas llamando esteril?

Tomalo como prefieras- dije encogiendo me hombros y comenzando a caminar aun de la mano de Amy hacia la puerta

-Retira lo dicho- dijo apretando mi mano-Dije que retires lo dicho

-No lo hare-conteste desafiante y Edward levanto una mano con la clara intención de golpearme

-No papi- comenzó Amy con las voz quebrada- no le pelles a mi mami, ¿Po qué lo haces?¿Po que le pellas?¿Po que no nos queles?

Me estremeci ligeramente ante su tono de voz tan desolado y la mire, en sus ojos había un aire de resignación pero tambien de curiosidad y dolor, a su edad era demasiado madura e intuitiva, sabia ganarse el corazón de la gente, también era muy inteligente y buscaba en todo momento llamar la atención de Edward.

-Sal de aquí Amelie- dijo Edward en un tono calmado mas sus ojos aun brillaban de furia-sal de aquí y vete con tu madre

Tome a Amy de la mano y me apresure a salir

-Espela- reprocho ella tratando de soltarse de mi agarre

-Vamonos ya Amelie- suplique, aunque sabia que era inútil ella era aun mas terca que yo, asi que la solte y la vi correr hacia Edward que seguía parado en el lugar en el que lo habíamos dejado con expresión seria y mirada perdida.

Amelie alargo su manita y le tendio la hoja de papel que sostenía pero al ver que Edward no reaccionaba se acerco y abrió su mano, que estaba en puño, con sus pequeños deditos e introdujo la hoja en ellos.

-Yo si te quelo papi- dijo antes de correr hacia mi y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Me dirigi con Amelie hacia su recamara, le puse su camisón rosa, le ayude a rezar sus oraciones y lei un libro para ella hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida, después me dirigi a mi habitación y me bañe para relajarme un poco, me coloque un camisón y me recosté en la cama…solo entonces me permiti llorar un poco por lo ocurrido con Edward, me sentía frustrada al pensar que a pesar de todo lo que me había hecho, de todos los malos tratos, los golpes y las malas palabras, una parte de mi quería creer que el Edward que me enamoro aun existía muy en el fondo y hoy al verlo con Tanya, al escuchar la forma en que le hablaba y la miraba me había convencido de que era cierto, ese Edward aun estaba ahí pero no había sido hecho para mi sino para Tanya, aquel chico tierno y dulce era de Tanya y no mio…recordé entonces la mirada desolada de Amelie…el problema no era ella sino yo…entonces tome una decisión, toque mi vientre y me convenci, me levante de la cama y me colóque la bata.

Cuando Sali de la habitación me dirigi hacia la recamara de Edward y toque la puerta suavemente, escuche movimientos en el interior y susurros lo cual indicaba que quizas Tanya seguía a su lado, entonces abrió la puerta y me vio con ojos de curiosidad contenida

-Lamento interrumpir- dije ¿Celosa?- Sucede que necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

Me miro pasmado y yo me ruborice

-¿Podemos ir a tu despacho?¿O me dejaras aquí parada toda la noche?- dije calmadamente

-Vamos- indico señalando el camino- Tanya ahora regreso, no te vayas por favor- añadió con voz melosa, la misma con la que me había conquistado y me estremeci ligeramente.

Baje las escaleras y me adentre en su despacho, en cuanto escuche que el cerro la puerta comencé a hablar.

-Me voy- apunte sin verlo a los ojos- yo…no puedo mas y seque seras mas feliz en cuanto estes libre de estar junto a ella, sabe dios cuanto me cuesta dejarte, por que a pesar de lo que puedas pensar tu y Amelie son lo que mas he querido en la vida, hice todo lo que pude para hacer funcionar esto, pero estoy cansada, ya no soy la misma de antes, quiero volver a encontrarme.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- apunto con voz seria y me gire para verlo, pero el no me miraba se había acercado a la ventana y tenia la vista fija en algún punto afuera.

-Esta misma noche- conteste casi sin voz.

-Amelie se queda- no era un pregunta.

Por mis ojos comenzaron a desbordarse las lágrimas que hasta el momento había contenido.

-Lo se- susurre y mire hacia abajo- Ella es la razón por la que e querido hablar contigo, necesito saber quela dejare en buenas manos, necesito saber que dejaras de comportarte como el hombre de hielo y comenzaras a ser un padre de verdad con ella, que no me ire en vano y que con mi partida comenzaras a amarla de verdad, ella necesita tu cariño, necesita un padre de verdad. Y yo necesito creer que te esforzaras en hacerlo, que la amaras aunque tengas mas hijos a lado de Tanya, a cambio prometo no volver a aparecer en sus vidas nunca mas, podras inventar cualquier historia que creas conveniente para explicar mi partida y podras pedir la anulación de nuestro matrimonio para desposar a Tanya.

-¿Y que sucede si me niego?- sugirió como si nada

-Entonces me quedare, pero jamás podras ser feliz a lado de la persona que amas- dije tensa al pensar que pudiera negarse, me había costado un enorme esfuerzo tomar esa decisión y sabia que si tenia que volver a a hacerlo después me arrepentiría.

-¿Qué hay de ti?¿Que hay de tu amado reino?- pregunto pero supe por su tono de voz que estaba comenzando a convencerse de que dejarme r era lo correcto.

-Yo…no lo se, no se que va ser de mi pero todo lo que pido es que Amelie sea feliz, en cuanto a mi reino confio en mis hermanas para sobrellevarlo hasta que Amelie pueda asumir el mando, mientras tanto estas tu.

-¿Yo? Despues de todo lo que te hice ¿Me confias a mi tu reino?- inquirió entre burlon e incrédulo

-El problema en esto no fue mi reino, ni tu hija…fui yo, desde un principio, ahoraque te vi a su lado me e convencido de que ese Edward del que me enamore aun existe, aun esta ahí muy dentropero no esta hecho para mi sino para ella, tu felicidad esta a su lado, por tanto la de mi pequeña también lo esta.

-Lo hare- susurro- Sere el mejor padre para ella, no habrá diferencia alguna.

-Es todo lo que necesitaba saber- dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta.- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? A pesar de todo y si no es demasiado, quisiera que le dieras esta carta a Amy, no quiero queme odie poresto, se que es lo mejor para ella, puedes leerla si lo deseas, si crees que algo esta mal, por favor dimelo y lo corregiré pero necesito que sela entregues en cuanto ella aprenda a leer

Tomo la carta y la guardo en un cajón de su escritorio.

-Se la dare, lo prometo.

-Gracias.- dije antes de salir.

-Espera- me detuvo tomandome de un brazo para después arrepentirsey retirarlo- Lo lamento, jamás supe como actuar, jamás supe como amar a alguien hasta que Tanya llego a mi vida, creci de esa manera y no pude ofrecerte algo mejor.

-Lo se, lamento no haber sido lo suficiente, jamás lo fui, para nadie- dije en un susurro inaudible para luego correr hacia la recamara de Amy.

-Quizas estes equivocada- me pareció escuchar pero no estuve muy segura, pues ya estaba demasiado lejos.

Llegue al dormitorio de mi pequeña y la mire dormir un momento, trate de bebérmela con los ojos, le explique lo mucho que la amaba y cuanto me costaba dejarla, pero que creía que era lo mejor para ella, que algún dia lo comprendería, deposite un beso entre su enmarañado cabello y coloque en su buro una medallita en forma de corazón que mi abuela me había dado antes de morir, la mire por ultima vez.

-Te extrañaremos mi vida- dije tocando mi vientre sin dejar de verla, no pude contener mis lagrimas por mas tiempo y las deje brotar libres.

Me dirigi a mi habitación e hice una maleta con todo lo poco que poseía, me apresure escaleras abajo necesitaba salir del pueblo antes de que amaneciera, vi a Edward parado a lado de la puerta tomo mi equipaje y me acompaño hasta las caballerizas

-No puedo montar- dije pensando en mi bebe.- me ire a pie

-Necesitas salir del pueblo antes de que amanezca

-Ya lo había pensado, pero no puedo montar

Edward me miro extrañado, pero no dijo nada solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la carreta.

-Te llevare- indico- hasta el siguiente reino, será un viaje de un dia máximo, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Estuve a punto de protestar pero pensé de nuevo en el bienestar de mi bebe y deje que me llevara.

Observe el pueblo mientras me alejaba, estaba en los limites de Slorks y Forks, por lo quepodia ver este ultimo aunque fuera solo un poco, sabia que no volveria a pisar ese lugar, aquel lugar donde vivi los momentos mas felices, pero también los mas desgraciados de toda mi vida, en cuanto cruzamos Forks y este se convirtió en solo una fina línea en el horizonte me permiti dormir.

Soñe con Alice, con Rose, con Charlie y también con una pequeña igualita a Alice con aquel cabello suyo tan negro y loco pero con unos ojos claros como la miel, asi era como me imaginaba a la pequeña de Alice, quien estaba en días de dar a luz, también en mi sueño vi a Jasper y a Emmet, a mis padres, Charlie y Renee, soñé con Madly y con Angela, pero lo mas importante y los que ocuparon gran parte de mis sueños ese dia fueron mi pequeña Amy y Edward, de quien comencé a recibir un mejor trato, pero solo gracias a que desaparecería para siempre de su vida y lo dejaría ser feliz con Tanya.

-Llegamos- escuche una voz que me despertó y me gire para centrar mi vista en Edward quien lucia desaliñado y muy cansado, me tendio una mano y me ayudo a a bajar de la carreta

-Gracias- susurre- le diras a mi familia cuanto lamento dejarlos ¿No es asi?¿Les diras cuanto los amo?¿Lo harias por mi? Dejalos ver a Amy de vez en cuando.

Asintio levemente y me miro con aquellos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de mi pequeña.

-Entonces supongo que esto es el adiós- musite

Me tendio una pequeña bolsa que resonó llena de monedas.

-No es necesario- trate de protestar.

-Despues de todo eres la madre de mi hija- sentencio y lo tome de nuevopensando en que mi bebe los necesitaría, no era momento para el orgullo.

-Adios Edward, que seas muy feliz- dije besando su mejilla

El se giro sin decir nada y tomo el mando de la carreta, lo vi desaparecer entre la gente que comenzaba a llenar el pueblo para realizar sus actividades cotidianas, suspire ya demasiado cansada de llorar, pero con unas inmensas ganas de hacerlo, entonces me adentre en La Push, el reino al que Edward me había traido, no conocía a ciencia cierta este reino pues su gente noera demasiado amistosa con los forasteros y procuraban mantenerse alejados de todo y todos, era un buen lugar para comenzar por lo discreto del lugar pero un mal lugar por lo poco amigable de la gente, el propósito de Edwardal traerme aquí era que como nadie aqui conocía mi posición de princesa no habría chismes ni nada por el estilo y podría comenzar de cero.

Volvi a suspirar justo cuando me sentí desfallecer recordé la carita de mi pequeña, eso me dio valor…y fui a enfrentarme con mi destino…

* * *

UN CAP MAS JEJE el ultimo de este año...!

por favor de todo corazon si les a gustado el cap (a mi me encanto) dejen un review

=) si les gusto

=( si no les gusto

No pido mas aunq sea solo una carita ya si escriben criticas o felicitaciones igual son aceptadas...tomatazos, besos,aplausos jeje saludos de todo por fa aprieten el botoncito azul!

* * *

ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON PARA TODAS MIS LECTORAS...QUE ESTE SEA EL COMIENZO DE UN AÑO PLENO DE EXITO, DICHA SALUD Y AMOR...Y QUE NOS SIGAMOS LEYENDO..JEJE Q SE LA PASEN SUPER...TODAS TIENEN UN LUGAR MUY GRANDE EN MI CORAZON!

UN ABRAZOTE Y MUCHOS BESOS

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	9. LA CARTA LOVG

CAPITULO 9 LA CARTA- LOVG

_**Mi muy amada pequeñita**_

_**Te escribo estas líneas con el único propósito de implorarte me perdones por no estar a tu lado, por no haber tenido el suficiente valor de quedarme a verte crecer, es lo que mas hubiera deseado, ser feliz a tu lado y el de tu padre, pero ahora se que eso no es posible, se que si me quedo ninguno de los tres seremos felices, en cambio con mi partida espero que ustedes sean felices, por que yo jamás podre serlo, siempre estaras presente en mis pensamientos, mi pequeña Amelie, espero que no me guardes rencor, te amo, por sobre todas las cosas y es lo que mas importa después de todo…El amor al final es lo único que importa y no lo olvides…el amor nunca muere…**_

_**Que seas muy feliz mi pequeña, siempre te extrañare.**_

_**Te ama**_

_**Tu madre**_

Amelie POV

¿Madre? Mi madre..

Esa persona a la que no recordaba en absoluto, aquella persona que conocía solo por fotos y por platicas con la Tia Alice, aquella que me había dejado en brazos de mi padre hacia ocho años, y a la que sin embargo algo en mi interior no me dejaba odiar.

Isabella Swan…nadie volvió a saber de ella, mis abuelo Charly había prohibido volver a mencionarla, no asi Tia Alice solia contarme mucho sobre ella, sus gustos, sus sueños, su vida…

Y tambien me contaba lo mucho que ella me amaba, como solia decir que era la niña mas hermosa del reino…

Mi padre jamás la mencionaba, hasta el dia de hoy, cuando me encontró mientras regresaba de mi paseo con pintura, mi yegua, me detuvo un momento y me beso en la frente, luego deposito un papel amarillento en mis manos y se retiro para decirme que me esperaban para comer.

Y me había retrasado, no pude contener la curiosidad que me embargo y abri la carta en cuanto mi padre se perdió de vista.

-Amy- la dulce voz de Tanya me saco de mis pensamientos- ¿Qué pasa querida?¿No piensas venir a comer? Hace tiempo se ha ido tu padre a dicho que lo disculparas pero no podía esperar mas-hizo un gesto discplicente con la mano- ya sabes asuntos del reino

Sonrei

-Disculpa Tanya, se me ha ido el tiempo demasiado rápido ¿Ya comieron entonces?

-Tu padre ya, pero Garret y yo decidimos esperarte ¿Vamos?- me tendio su mano cariñosamente y me condujo a casa.

Mientras comia pensaba en mil cosas, veía a Tanya sonreírme y mimarme, me trataba igual que a Garret a pesar de que yo no era hija suya y me amaba, de eso no tenia duda alguna, siempre era la primera en interceder por mi ante mi padre, cuando este no quería cumplir alguna de mis peticiones, y la que lo regañaba cuando según ella se pasaba de consentidor "La vas a malcriar" decía ella y mi padre la miraba con ojos brillantes de amor y le decía que eso seria imposible, por que tenia a la mejor madre…

La mejor madre…si eso era Tanya para mi, una madre, la mejor madre que podría tener como bien decía mi padre…la mejor y la única…

Hacia tiempo que había tomado esa decisión y esta carta no había hecho sino remover viejas heridas, Isabella Swan era parte de mi pasado, un pasado al cual no volveria, no le guardaba rencor alguno, mi padre me había enseñado a no hacerlo, pero mi presente era otro, mi presente era esta familia, esta familia feliz que ahora formaba con Tanya y con Garret, con mi padre por supuesto, con el abuelo Charlie, los tios Emmet y Jasper, las tias Alice y Rose, Irina y Kate, esa era mi familia, la única…

Bella POV

-¡Pero Mamá!

-Mamá nada jovencito, soy institutriz es cierto, pero no te dare clases particulares, necesitas convivir con niños de tu edad

-¿Y por que Rachel no lo necesita?

-La PRINCESA Rachel no lo necesita por que ella tiene otros deberes que atender, cuando se es una princesa no se puede perder el tiempo en amistades, es necesario aprender códigos de vestimenta, de comportamiento, en fin, se tienen demasiadas responsabilidades y te he dicho que siempre te dirijas a ella como Princesa Rachel.

-Pero a ella no le gusta que le diga princesa mama, ella prefiere solo Rachel y a Jacob tampoco le molesta.

-El rey Jacob es demasiado bueno contigo, pero debes ser respetuoso.

-Pero a el no le importa, de todos modos no hablábamos sobre eso mamá

-He dicho que no Sam, y es mi ultima palabra, ahora dime ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

-Se quedo con Jacob- contesto Sarah y alcé una ceja mientras la miraba significativamente- se quedo con el rey Jacob ¿Esta bien?

-No, no esta bien ¿Qué rayos hace Anthony alla? Les he dicho claramente que procuren no molestar al rey ni a su pequeña hija.

-Pero mamá, en este castillo no hay con quien jugar y desde que murió Vanessa, Rachel y Jacob se sienten muy solos ¿No te has dado cuenta?- dijo Thony mientras entraba al cuarto de servicio que habitábamos desde que ellos tenían uso de razón.

-Lo se Thony se que quizás se sientan solo pero eso no justifica que pasen todo el dia en el castillo como si ustedes fueran o prin…ci…pes- mi voz fue disminuyendo conforme cai en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Te imaginas Thon?- dijo Samantha con el rostro iluminado- Que nosotros fueramos príncipes seria abolutamente…

-Asqueroso- interrumpió Anthony

-Maravilloso- completo Sam- ¿Por qué sería asqueroso?

-No lo se- dijo Thony rascándosela cabeza- Toda esa monserga del comportamiento y los deberes que le enseña mamá a diario a Rachel, es completamente aburrido.

-Claro que no- replico Sam

-Claro que si, quizás lo único bueno es que tienen clases particulares, las cuales nosotros también tendríamos si mi madre no se empeñara en que "socializaramos" algo que por si no lo a notado, no lo hacemos nada bien.

-Quizas no se esfuerzan lo suficiente- sugerí, perdida en mis pensamientos

A lo que Sam alzo los ojos y Thon solo rio.

-Como sea tengo que cepillar al caballo de Rachel- apunto Thon mientras salía

-Y yo le prometi a Rachel que iria a ayudarle con su practica de esgrima, nos vemos a la tarde mamá…Thon espera- grito Sam apresurada saliendo tras su hermano.

_¿Te imaginas Thon? Que nosotros fueramos príncipes…_esa frase aun resonaba en mi cabeza.

_Si solo supieran_ pensé mientras me disponía a poner en orden mi habitación.

Encontre libros tirados por doquier, mis hijos había heredado mi gusto por la lectura y también algo de mi antigua timidez.

Samantha poseía unos hermosos ojos color gris que me recordaban tanto a la duende, y su cabello era exactamente del mismo tono que el de Edward, era grácil y esbelta, a sus ochos años disfrutaba de cabalgar y practicar esgrima, pero amaba sobre todas las cosas tocar el violin.

Anthoy en cambio, tenia el cabello castaño quizá algunos tonos mas claros que el mio y los ojos de color chocolate enmarcados por unas largas pestañas y unas tupidas cejas que le conferían un cierto aire de misterio, Anthony solo tenia una pasión…el piano, nada lo motivaba mas que eso.

Mis hijos habían desarrollado talentos nada propios de su actual posición social gracias a la reina Vanessa, ella siempre los vio como hijos propios y les otorgo un trato muy especial, Nessie, como la conocían todos en el pueblo, había sido la única persona que me había tendido la mano cuando mas lo necesitaba y le estaría eternamente agradecida por ello.

Pero a pesar de que me encontraba bien, de que mis hijos tenían una buena vida, de que había logrado salir adelante y en cierta forma era "feliz", me sentía incompleta, mi corazón había sido dividido en cuatro grandes partes...Sam y Thony ocupaban una parte, Rachel la hija de Nessie y Jacob a quien prácticamente había criado como mi propia hija desde que hiciera falta su madre, ocupaba otro tanto, mi familia a quien extrañaba ostensiblemente era el siguiente, pero laparte que hacia falta, aquella que completaba mi felicidad, era precisamente aquella que jamás volveria a tener…Amelie…mi pequeña niña…

Miles de lagrimas corrian por mi cara siempre que recordaba a Amy…jamás volveria a verla…o al menos eso crei…a mis veintiocho años me había resignado…y entonces la guerra estallo…

-Cuidala mucho Gabrielle, te dejo mi tesoro mas preciado- indico Jacob antes de partir para pelear en la guerra, Gabrielle era el nombre que la reina Nessie había optado por otorgarme el dia en que me sincere con ella, Nessie sabia toda la verdad sobre mi y mi pasado, ignoraba si se lo había contado a su esposo, si lo había hecho el jamás menciono nada.

-Lo hare Rey Jacob, la cuidare como si fuera mia- dije refiriéndome a Rachel.

-¡Papi!-sollozo Rachel- No vayas, no me dejes, no tienes por que ir.

-Sabes que eso no es del todo correcto Princesita, es nuestro pueblo, no puedo dejar que luchen solos.- apunto Jacob abrazando a su pequeña.

-Pero…-dijo Rachel mientras hipaba por el llanto que trataba de reprimir- No…quiero…perderte

-No lo haras hermosa, ya veras como ganaremos la guerra ¿Sabes por que?- pregunto mientras tocaba el labio inferior que sobresalía de la boca de Rachel, esta negó.-Por que ese rey malo no tiene otra motivación para atacarnos mas que su ambicion por ganar tierras que gobernar, esa no es una causa justa y…

-Y dios siempre es malo con los que son injustos- completo Rachel con una sonrisa, ahora parecía convencida de lo que su padre decía.

-Ya veras, prometo que ganaremos la guerra y volveré a tu lado para pasear por los jardines del palacio.- quizá ese discurso era suficiente para convencer a su hija, pero Jacob no me engañaba, podía notar el ligero temblor de su voz, después de todo, se estaba enfrentando a Slorks, el pueblo mejor preparado en cuanto a conflictos belicos, además de que contaba con la ayuda del reino de Forks.

Jacob beso la frente de su hija no sin antes volver a prometer que volveria…

Pero el Rey no pudo cumplir su promesa…semanas mas tarde llego a mis oídos la noticia de su derrota, lo habían apresado y llevado a las mazmorras de Slorks.

En ese momento temi lo peor y me apresure al castillo, comencé a empacar las cosas de mis hijos y pedi su ayuda, Rachel me vio ahí, desesperada mientras trataba de meter todo lo que podía en mis valijas y lo comprendió en seguida, quizás ya lo esperaba, por que en cuanto levántelos ojos hacia ella, note como comenzaba a llorar.

Samantha se acerco y comenzó a consolarla, Anthony en cambio solo apretó su mano y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto termine deshacer las maletas de mi familia, me dirigi a la habitación de la princesa, pero me encontré con Anthony quien salía del lugar con muchas valijas.

-¿Esta todo?- pregunte.

Negó

-Tenemos que sacar todo del lugar-dije- No quiero que el "otro rey" sospeche de la existencia de Rachel, cuando el llegue aquí nosotros ya debimos de haber huido.

Me encargue de todo, Anthony me ayudo mientras Sam consolaba a Rachel, quien estaba hechaun mar de lagrimas y con justa razón.

-Me e quedado sola- sollozo Rachel.

-Nada de eso-regaño Sam mientras acariciaba el negro y largo cabello dela princesita y nuevamente me recordó a la duende, su voz era igual que cuando mi hermanita estaba enojada- Nos tienes a nosotros Rachel, seremos como hermanos para ti y mamá, te quiere como a una hija y lo sabes…jamás estaras sola ¿Me escuchas?

Rachel solo asintió y volvió a soltarse a llorar.

Al anochecer Rachel estaba a punto de quedarse dormida del cansancio pero hable con ella y con mis hijos antes de que eso sucediera.

-Partiremos al amanecer… de ahora en adelante los tres serán mis hijos, Rachel tu seras la mayor, nueve años, para los mellizos nada cambiara, pero quiero que sepas pequeña que a pesar de todo lo que te a pasado, de que quieras dejarte caer y no volver a salir jamás a la superficie, nosotros no te dejaremos caer, a partir de hoy somos tu familia y siempre…siempre contaras con nosotros.

-Gracias…gracias por todo Gabrielle, no se que haría sin ustedes.

Cuando mis hijos se fueron a dormir y Rachel cayo rendida en mis brazos de tanto llorar comencé a reflexionar.

Sentía miedo, mas que cualquier cosa, tenia que huir antes de que Edward nos encontrara, antes de que tomara posesión del reino y supiera de mi y peor aun supiera de sus hijos, antes de que se enterara de que Gabrielle Renaldi, era solo la mascara de Bella Swan y que le había ocultado a sus hijos todos estos años.

Me estremeci…no imaginaba lo que Edward haría…recordaba lo violento que siempre había sido.

Aunque quizás había cambiado, tal vez después de todo el amor de Tanya había conseguido sacar de el aunque sea un poco de lo bueno que solia ser conmigo antes de la boda.

Se había casado con ella, me había enterado por que estaba al pendiente de todo aquello que se refiriera a el y por ende a mi pequeña Amy, pero para ello había tenido que mandar a un chico a Slorks y darle una muy buena propína, supe de ella el dia en que se me comunico que la reina Tanya había dado a luz a un pequeño, el recién coronado Rey Edward, pues mi padre se había retirado y mis cuñados al parecer habían declinado para ocupar el puesto, mando hacer una pintura de su familia, para lo cual contrato a un pintor muy famoso, originario de La Push, en cuanto lo supe acudi al taller del pintor y vi el boceto en el que trabajaba, aparecia Tanya sentada, con el bebe en brazos, atrás de ella se encontraba Edward de pie y tomaba de la mano a mi pequeña Amy que se encontraba parada a un costado de Tanya, sonreí, se miraba preciosa mi pequeña, y lo mejor de todo es que lucia feliz, segui frecuentando el taller, mientras veía como la pintura tomaba forma, pero al llegar un dia, la pintura ya no estaba, había sido culminada y entregada, me abatió el hecho de no haberla visto cuando estuvo lista y me dispuse a salir del taller.

-Espera Isabella- exclamo alguien a mis espaldas y me paralice, nadie sabia mi secreto a excepción de la reina Nessie.- He visto tu retrato en el castillo, y te e reconocido, descuida, tu secreto esta a salvo.

Me gire aun paralizada, solo para encontrarme con un hombre de edad avanzada caminando hacia mi.

-Soy Harry- dijo extendiéndome la diestra, la cual tome no sin cierto titubeo- Pense que querrías esto.

Me extendió un paquete envuelto en papel mural.

-¿Qué es esto?- dije aun un poco pasmada.

Se encogió de hombros

-La razón por la que has visitado mi estudio dia con dia, ella es una niña muy agradable, es muy alegre y luce muy feliz, también se ve que es muy amada, por su padre y por la reina- comento

-Gracias- dije y no solo por la pintura que me daba que al final había resultado ser un retrato de mi pequeña Amy, sino también por la información que me estaba dando, me estaba diciendo que todo lo que tuve que hacer había tenido resultados…mi pequeña era feliz y eso era lo mas importante.

Harry fue mi primer amigo en aquel lugar, y murió seis meses después de que mis hijos cumplieran dos años.

Lo extrañaba, o claro que si lo extrañaba, habría sido la única persona con la que podría compartir mis miedos, ahora solo tenia la opción de guardarlos para mi y no era algo agradable…me sentía explotar.

No se en que momento me quede dormida mientras recordaba a Harry, solo se que para el dia siguiente cuando desperté, era tarde, no demasiado, pero nuestra partida se había retrasado por lo menos media hora sin contar que faltaba que los niños despertaran y se cambiaran.

Terminamos tardando media hora mas, mientras disponía la carreta y los niños desayunaban, escuche el resonar de unas espuelas y me sobresalte, corri con todas mis fuerzas hacia dentro de la casa, sintiendo como el corazón se me salía del pecho.

Me adentre en la casa y les indique a los niños que se escondieran, me miraron horrorizados pero hicieron lo que les indique, después me asome por una de las ventanas fronteras del castillo.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y el alma se me fue al suelo, ahí frente al castillo, montando un hermoso caballo negro azabache, se encontraba mi peor pesadilla…

-Edward- susurre mientras lo veía apearse, seguia igual de apuesto que antes y sonreía ampliamente, al verlo mi estomago comenzó a cosquillear.

"_O no, no otra vez"_ pensé furica y me concentre, no podría escapar, pero confiaba en que se conformaran con mi palabra de que no había nadie mas en el castillo y dejaran a mis hijos en paz.

Asi que me alise arrugas inexistentes en m vestido y me prepare en cuanto vi que forzaban la puerta y entraban por ella.

Ahí apareció, tal y como siempre lo había recordado, aunque mi mente pareció no haberle hecho justicia todos estos años.

Y no podía creerlo, no podía creer que mi cuerpo aun reaccionara asi ante su prescencia…después de todo lo que me había hecho…no podía, no quería ni debía amarlo sino todo lo contrario y eso era lo que habría ahora ODIO solo eso.

Alce el rostro y me encamine hacia el, entonces grito.

-¡TU!

* * *

REENCUENTROS...ah como los amo...y ustedes?

jeje ahora veremos q pasa

PRIMER CAP DEL 2011

Espero que se la hayan pasado bien...

REVIEW?... ya saben...botoncito azul...!

x cierto...nuevo año...nuevo fi...los invito a que pasen a visitar mi nuevo fic q es una adaptaciob y m digan q les parece...prometo q no se arrepentiran...


	10. VUELVO A COMENZAR

CAPITULO 10

Me estremeci ante la idea de que me reconociera, todos estos años me había esforzado por cambiar mi apariencia, otro color de cabello, otro peinado, maquillaje, anteojos y ropa distinta.

-¿Qué no me has oído o estas sorda?-dijo Edward

Lo mire sin comprender y el solto un bufido, luego como si le estuviera explicando a un niño añadió.

-¿Dónde esta todo el mundo?

-Se han ido, en cuanto supieron de la derrota del Rey Jacob- conteste tratando de hacer sonar mi voz de manera distinta.

-¿Y tu?¿No pensabas irte?¿Acaso no sabes que los sirvientes del castillo se irían conmigo de esclavos? Eso es lo usual.

-Me has pillado cuando estaba a punto de irme.

-Diríjase de usted al rey- indico un joven que se encontraba parado a lado de Edward y al cual no había notado.

-No es mi rey, no tendría por qué respetarlo sino a sabido ganarse ese respeto- conteste.

-¡Insolente!- grito el muchacho mientras se acercaba a mi, estoy segura que para golpearme, pero no pude comprobarlo.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima cobarde, poco hombre!- grito Samantha mientras corria hacia mi, la mire horrorizada, se interpuso entre el muchacho y yo, por lo que recibió el golpe que me correspondía, una sonora bofetada que sin embargo no la perturbo, si le dolio, no lo demostró, era demasiado orgullosa, tal y como lo era su padre.

-Seth, basta- ordeno Edward, mirando a Sam quien lucia su rizado cabello cobrizo en todo su esplendor.

-¡Idiota!- musito Sam al tal Seth que no tendría mas de dieciocho años y que la miro con furia nuevamente, esta vez me interpuse.

-¡Dije que basta Seth!-

El muchacho se detuvo y volvió a lado de Edward, este se acerco a mi, pero miraba a Sam.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- dijo hincándose frente a ella.

-Samantha Renaldi- contesto Sam secamente- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Dirijase…-Seth iba interrumpir nuevamente pero Edward levanto una mano indicándole que guardara silencio.

-Soy Edward Cullen, señorita, Rey de Slorks y ahora también de La Push.

-Ja- se burlo Sam- Jamas te aceptaremos, todos los que nacimos en la Push solo le somos leales al Rey Jacob.

-Eres muy valiente jovencita- indico Edward sonriendo de lado- Podria colgarte por faltarme al respeto.

Me estremeci pero Sam sonrio, esa sonrisa igual a la de Edward, quizá el se dio cuenta por que se quedo pasmado.

-Podrias…pero no vas a hacerlo, lo veo en tus ojos ¿O me equivoco?- desafio Sam

Edward volvió a sonreir.

-¿Y que mas ves en mis ojos?- inquirió Edward sardónico

-Curiosidad principalmente- dijo- Amor, añoranza, pero en el fondo…dolor.

-Samantha basta- dije y mi voz sono temblorosa, recordaba como era cuando el se enfadaba y no quería que eso sucediera, pero eso no era lo que pasaba, el miraba a mi hija fascinado.

-¿Vas a dejarnos ir?- pregunto Sam dulcemente batiendo las pestañas, gesto típico de Alice, aunque no sabia de donde lo había aprendido Sam.

-¿Deberia?

Sam se encogió de hombros.

-No te hemos hecho nada…¡Eso es un si?- bufe ante la esperanza que había en los ojos de mi hija, aunque quisiera Edward no podría hacerlo, el protocolo real de mi padre tenia reglas muy estrictas respecto a los sirvientes de los castillos enemigos…su lealtad jamás estaría contigo asi que solo tenían un fin…_esclavos_

Me estremeci.

-No…lo lamento- musito Edward y en sus ojos me pareció ver que de verdad lo lamentaba rodé los ojos ante la idea.

-Lo se- Sam conocía a la perfección todo sobre la realeza y su comportamiento, se había empeñado en aprender junto a Rachel.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Mi madre me a enseñado todo sobre los reyes y sus estupìdas reglas y limitaciones ¡Es demasiado aburrido! No quisiera ser tu- comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa que Sam hablara tanto con Edward, podría descubrir mi farsa.

-¿Tu eres su madre?- pregunto Edward

_Y tu su padre_ pensé y asentí.

-¿Puedo preguntar como sabe ese tipo de cosas de la realeza?- Edward sonaba atento, quizás…solo quizás y despues de todo había cambiado de verdad.

-Se crio con la reina Nessie y es institutriz de…- Sam estaba a punto de decir Rachel.

-¡Sam cierra esa bocota!- grito Anthony, a quien arrastraban por el pasillo dos guardias, Rachel venia mas atrás caminando mansamente con un guardia a sus espaldas, no asi Thony que manoteaba y pateaba para soltarse.

-Los encontramos escondidos en la torre alta- explico un guardia a Edward- Este chico es una verdadera fierecilla.

-Suéltenlo- ordeno Edward y en cuanto los guardias lo hicieron, Anthony tomo la mano de Rachel y la arrastro hasta nosotros, luego se posicionó al frente de cara a Edward.

-¿Quiénes son ellos Samantha?- pregunto Edward

-Mi hermano mellizo Edward y mi hermana mayor Rachel Renaldi

Anthony le dirigió una mirada fúrica a Sam y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Deje de hablarle a mi hermana, si va llevarnos hágalo de una vez- ordeno Anthony en una voz fría y distante que jamás le había escuchado.

Edward indico al guardia que nos llevara y salimos caminando, nos esperaba un largo trecho hasta el castillo Cullen y el solo pensar que volvería a ver a Amelie me lleno de entusiasmo, el cual trate de ocultar, Anthony me miro como si estuviera loca por lo que supuse que no estaba ocultándolo bien, por otro lado había algo que temía demasiado…el ser reconocida…si alguien me reconocía solo había un precio que pagar por haber desertado la corona y abandonado a mi pueblo…la muerte.

Llegamos al cabo de tres días, pues el trayecto a pie se hacia mas largo, Rachel parecía a punto de desmayarse y mis hijos también estaban al limite de sus fuerzas, y yo…yo me sentía tan extasiada por volver a ver a mi hija que el solo hecho de pensarlo hacia que cualquier tipo de dolor se me olvidara y que recibiera una descarga de adrenalina inmensa.

Nos llevaron a las mazmorras del castillo, el rey no llegaría hasta haber resuelto todos sus asuntos en la Push y mientras se decidía que hacer con los esclavos estos permanecerían a resguardo.

-¿Gabrielle?- escuche la voz maltrecha de Jake que me llamaba desde algún punto del calabozo.

-¡Padre!- grito Rachel pero no se movio ni un centímetro, yacía acostada en medio de Sam y Anthony.

-Siento que a pesar de todo no pudiera protegerla Señor

-Jacob, Ellie, solo Jacob, ya no soy mas Rey ni nada, me deje vencer, fracase.

-No es asi, Edward es muy bueno en estrategia militar además de contar con el apoyo de Forks y Denali, no tenias oportunidad.

-Quizas, pero siento como si no hubiera luchado lo suficiente.

-Te equivocas…- _Contra Edward uno simplemente se queda sin armas_ pensé.

-¡Silencio!- grito el guardia.

Esa voz…yo conocía esa voz…

-¿Ben?- inquirí sin pensar antes en lo que hacia.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Quién eres?- grito Ben con un ligero temblor en su voz.

No conteste, ya había arruinado las cosas de todos modos, tarde o temprano el me reconocería, no en vano pasaba todo el dia frente a la puerta de mi cuarto, era mi custodio antes y precisamente ahora también lo era.

Escuche pasos acercarse, los niños estaban dormidos, demasiado exhaustos para despertarse con ese ruido.

Pronto distingui una luz pequeña que fue creciendo conforme Ben se acercaba, el haz de luz ilumino la celda e impacto de lleno contra mi cara.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Ben enojado.

-G-g-gabrielle, mi nombre es Gabrielle Renaldi- conteste, después de todo quizás no me reconocería.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

_Piensa Bella, piensa_

-Angela- dije lo primero que me vino a la mente, y luego me golpee mentalmente, como si no fuera suficiente información la que le daba a Ben.

-¿Angela?¿Que tienes tu que ver con mi esposa?- decía Ben confuso mientras me observaba detenidamente bajo la luz del farol, mi cara se torno roja y baje los ojos

_¡Se habían casado…Angie era feliz! Se caso con el hombre que amaba._

-Contesta- ordeno Ben aunque un poco mas suavemente.

_¿Por qué no?_ Pense mientras me quitaba los anteojos y trataba de limpiar mi cara, solte mi cabello.

Despues de todo me convenia mas tener amigos en el castillo, quizá algún dia necesitaría ayuda…¿Quien mejor que Angela y su esposo? Solo esperaba que no me delatara.

Ben me miro detenidamente, me levante del suelo y me acerque lo mas que pude a la reja, el también se acerco y me ilumino mas de cerca, sus ojos me escuadriñaban.

De repente todo quedo en oscuridad.

-¡POR DIOS!…¡ISABELLA!- grito Ben…había dejado caer la lámpara.

* * *

Soy una completa distraida…subi el cap y me olvide por completo de dar respuesta al review de Siria…a la cual agradezco mucho por cierto…y Edward no cometió bigamia jeje en tiempos antiguos (según mi bisabuela) las bodas eran celebradas por la iglesia, cuando la esposa abandonaba el hogar era considerado un pecado y el esposo podía solicitar la anulación de el matrimonio lo cual le era concedido fácilmente por el supuesto "pecado" infringido por la esposa…no puse que Edward solicito la anulación por que la historia es POV Bella…al menos en su mayoría..jeje disculpa por no aclararlo antes y espero que se comprenda…se comprende lo que quise decir? espero que si Jaja besos

XFA SI LES GUSTO REVIEWS...ME HAN OLVIDADO! O SQ ACASO YA NO LES GUSTO EL FIC?


	11. SALE EL SOLahora si el cap

CAPITULO 11 SALE EL SOL- SHAKIRA

-¡POR DIOS!…¡ISABELLA!- grito Ben…había dejado caer la lámpara

El haz de luz volvió a iluminar la celda y me encontré con el rostro expectante de Ben quien me observaba de pies a cabeza sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía.

-¿Qué pasa mama?- pregunto Sam mientras se desperezaba

Ben seguía viéndome fijamente y cuando Sam se puso lado mio y quedo iluminada por la lámpara Ben la vio y luego a mi.

-Ella es..- Ben observaba fijamente el cabello de mi pequeña y sabia lo que estaba pensando.

-Mi hija Ben- dije antes de que el arruinara todo.

-¿Quién es?- susurro Sam a mi lado.

-Un viejo amigo, su nombre es Ben, Ben ella es Samantha mi hija.- dije nerviosa.

-Mucho gusto señorita- dijo Ben pasmado aun.

-Igualmente, aunque lamento no conocerlo en circunstancias mejores, mama jamás nos había presentado a amigos suyos- apunto Sam mirándome.

-Si bueno, sucede que hace mucho tiempo que no los veía…y dime Ben ¿Cómo esta Angie? Dale saludos de mi parte…Gabrielle Renaldi no lo olvides- dije intentando que captara mi farsa.

Al parecer asi sucedió.

-Le dire que venga a visitarte Gabrielle, estoy seguro que se sentirá encantada de saber de ti, a pasado tanto tiempo y las cosas han cambiado tanto.

Me miro significativamente y después a Sam.

-Estoy segura de ello, espero que podamos hablar mas tarde- casi casi suplique, era tal mi desesperación de saber de mi pequeña pero no podía arriesgarme mas, Sam había heredado la curiosidad de Alice y la determinación de Edward y estaba segura de que si comenzaba a sospechar algo no descansaría hasta saber la verdad.

-Entonces creo que te vere luego- musito Ben luego se acerco mas a mi y susurro- Hare lo posible por sacarlos de aquí.

-Gracias- musite tremendamente agradecida, tan solo con que mis niños lograran salir me daría por bien servida.

Despues de cierto tiempo Sam volvió a dormir y yo estaba por intentarlo cuando escuche la voz del rey…de Jacob al fondo.

-Asi que ¿Isabella?- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Ya lo sabias no es cierto?

-Sabia la historia hasta cierto punto…Nessie jamás menciono gran cosa

-¿Qué sabias?

-Que huias, tu parentesco con un rey, sabia que eras de Forks y estabas casada con un príncipe, jamás menciono nombres.

-Fue una gran amiga.

-Siempre fue la mejor, y ahora le e fallado, estoy aquí encerrado sin poder proteger a nuestra hija, asi como no pude proteger a nuestro reino.

-No es asi, hiciste todo lo que has podido, pero saldrán de aquí, te lo prometo.

-No necesito salir de aquí Ellie, es el justo castigo por no defender a mi pueblo, pero necesito que me asegures que mi pequeña saldrá de aquí.

-Te lo juro Jacob, sacare a Rachel de aquí tanto por ti como por Nessie que tanto me ayudo cuando mas lo necesite y volveré por ti.

-Gracias- musito Jacob.

Dentro de las cloacas del castillo el tiempo parecía ser insignificante, no podias saber si era de dia o de noche, dormías cuando tenias sueño, comias cuando te traian alimento, lo cual en nuestro caso Ben hacia muy seguido mandado por Angela, quien vendría en cuanto nadie la viera.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado quizá dos o tres días cuando Angie por fin se presento, los niños dormían y Jacob tallaba algo contra la pared pues escuchaba el ruido venir desde alla.

-¿Bells?- dijo Angie temerosa en un principio.

-¿Angie?- conteste a medida que la luz se acercaba, Ben se acerco y abrió la reja que me mantenía cautiva.

Entonces la vi, no había cambiado demasiado, solo su cuerpo parecía un poco mas redondeado de lo que sol9ia estar, no asi se veía hermosa, casi llore de la emoción por volver a verla y me abalance sobre ella para abrazarla, correspondió mi abrazo y después de algunos minutos me tomo por los hombros y me alejo de ella mirándome.

-¡Pero mira cuanto has cambiado!- exclamo- ¿Cómo estas?¿Que ha sido de tu vida?

-Estoy…estoy hecha un verdadero desastre en este preciso momento, pero antes, antes de la guerra y todo esto, estaba bien, tan bien como una madre podría estar cuando esta alejada de una de sus hijas.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?¿Por que la dejaste sola?¿Por que no me avisaste? Habria ido contigo sabes que lo habría hecho sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

-Lo se, lo se, pero no quería eso para ti, además mirate estas tan feliz a lado de Ben, y no lo serias si yo te hubiera llevado conmigo, huyendo de un pasado que ahora amenaza con alcanzarme…además te necesitaba a su lado, necesitaba que alguien cuidara de mi pequeña….pero dime ¿Cómo esta? ¿Es feliz? ¿Edward a cambiado? ¿La tratan bien? ¿Cómo es? La eh extrañado tanto, todos y cada uno de los años que e estado lejos he pensado en ella, los días de su cumpleaños, imaginándome sus grandes fiestas, la primera vez que asistió a la escuela, cuando se le cayo su primer diente, su presentación…- solloce ya sin poder contener toda la tristeza que me embargaba al saberme tan cerca de Amy pero encerrada como una delincuente sin poder verla.

Angie me abrazo.

-Ella esta bien, es feliz, siempre me recuerda mucho a ti, disfruta mucho leer, Edward a cambiado tanto que no lo reconocerías, es un papa de lo mas amoroso, aunque demasiado estricto para mi gusto, Tanya la ama como si fuera su propia hija y Amy es consentida aunque es la niña mas dulce y amorosa que e visto, también es valiente y no se deja de nadie, lo cual la mayoría de las veces le vale una buena regañada, es inteligente y tiene un gran corazón.- Angie hablaba de mi hija con mucho amor y me alegre de saber que Amy era tan amada.

-¿Y…ella…que sabe de mi?- dije temerosa ¿Me odiaría?

-No mucho, lo poco que sabe de ti se lo a platicado Alice, tu padre veto el tema en cuanto se entero de tu huida, de pequeña preguntaba mucho por ti hasta que un dia Edward hablo con ella, no se que le dijo pero desde entonces Amy casi nunca te menciona, no pregunta por ti, pero según lo que se aun conserva la medallita de tu abuela.

Sonrei y me perdi imaginándomela, como solia sucederme muy a menudo

-¿Y mis padres?¿Mis hermanas?¿Jasper y Emmet?¿Como están todos?

-Necesitamos sacarte de aquí Bell…

-Gabrielle, Ellie, Gaby, como tu prefieras pero ya no soy Bella ni Izzy, ni nada por el estilo, soy una nueva persona Angie, no lo olvides.- no me paso desapercibido que no contesto mi pregunta.

-Necesitamos sacarte de aquí Gabrielle y creo tener un plan, como es mas que obvio no podre sacarte del pueblo, pero si de este calabozo, podrías trabajar en el palacio incluso establecerte en una de las casas aledañas, pero necesito hablar con el Rey, sonar convincente y apelar a la compasión que sienta la rei…Tanya.- titubeo- Eres Gabrielle…

-Renaldi- complete

-Gabrielle Renaldi- asintió como tratando de memorizarlo.

-Creci con la reina Nessie, fui educada junto con ella por su institutriz pues los reyes eran muy buenos conmigo, también fui su dama de compañía mucho tiempo y cuando se caso con Jacob me mude con ella, donde me cpnverti en ama de llaves y cocinera principal.

-Perfecto, creo haber comprendido el problema es en que parte de esa historia entro yo…- se toco la frente ausente- Eres mi prima, mi padre y tu madre son hermanos y siempre trabajaron para los reyes, se dejaron de ver hace mucho tiempo y yo pensé que tu habías muerto pues después de cierto tiempo deje de recibir correspondencia tuya y cuando fui a preguntar al pueblo en el que vivías me dijeron que tu te habías idoy que nadie sabia mas nada de ti, ahora que te eh encontrado pido compasión por ti y por tus tres pequeños, prometiendo que será fiel a la corona, trabajaras sin recibir ningún pago, mas que el hospedaje y la comida, tus hijos no podrán estudiar pero confio en que eso no es problema ahora, yo te conseguiré ropa y cosas que necesites.

-¿E-estas segura?¿Que hay si nos descubren?- me sentía insegura, no era muy buena mintiendo mi farsa de Gabrielle llevaba tanto tiempo que ya sentía que de verdad era mi vida, pero esto de mentir de un dia para otro me ponía nerviosa.

-No lo harán B..Ellie, no tienen por que desde hoy eres Gabrielle Renaldi Weber- puntualizo.

-¿Madre?- grito Anthony desde la celda, ya que yo me encontraba en un pequeño cuarto iluminado que utilizaban los guardias cuando custodiaban a los presos.

-Estoy aquí Thony- conteste con aplomo

Angela me miro curiosa, ella solo sabia de mis tres hijos por Ben, pero no los conocía ni mucho menos.

-¿Te casaste?- inquirió

-Claro que no- rehuí de su mirada aunque sabia que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.- ¿Quieres conocerlos?

Angie asintió emocionada y literalmente me empujo hacia la celda, llevaba ahora una lámpara mas grande que iluminaba casi toda la celda por lo que de inmediato localizo a los chicos.

-¿Qué haces afuera?- inquirió Sam

-Quiero presentarles a alguien

Los tres me miraron expectantes

-Chicos, ella es su tía Angie, Angie ellos son Rachel, Anthony y Samantha- dije señalando a cada uno a la vez que los presentaba.

Angie sonrio cálidamente

-Asi que soy tia de tres hermosos muchachos, acérquense para poder verlos mejor.

Ilumino primero a Rachel y frunció el ceño, siguió con Anthony y me miro sonriendo.

-Es igualito a ti- dijo articulando las palabras sin que de su boca saliera sonido alguno.

Asneti y cuando ilumino el rostro de Sam cerre los ojos.

Angie ahogo un grito y Sam la miro feo.

-Eres hermosa- trato de componer Angie pero era ya demasiado tarde en los ojos de mi hija vi la semilla de la curiosidad sembrada y me estremeci.- ¿Cuántos años tienen?¿Son trillizos?

-No en realidad Sam y Thony son mellizos, Rachel es la mayor tiene nueve y los mellizos ocho.

-Buenos pues jovencitos soy la Tia Angie y el guardia es el Tio Ben y les puedo asegurar que haremos hasta lo imposible por sacarlos de este lugar.

-¿Cómo es que mama nunca te menciono?- inquirió Sam _Ya comenzo_. pense

-Hacia años que no sabia de ella, Tio Ben y yo pensamos que había muerto, imagino que ella pensó lo mismo de nosotros- dijo Angie displicentemente.

Sam cuestiono un poco mas y al final pareció quedar convencida de lo que Angie le respondió aunque no del todo, si lo suficiente para que olvidara el tema.

Entonces al ver la manera tan fácil en que era representado el papel de Angie y Gabrielle en todo esto, tuve un poco de esperanza, un rayo de luz que me decía que quizá…solo quizá…el plan funcionaria, solo necesitábamos convencer a Edward y Tanya de ayudarnos a salir de el calabozo, sin importar si me pondrían a limpiar.

Lo que pasaba solo demostraba que….cuando menos piensas…_sale el sol._

_

* * *

_

TODAS LAS Q SE PREOCUPARON GRACIAS A MI ABUE YA LE DIERON TRATAMEITNO DE QUIMIOTERAPIAS Y ESPERO D CORAZON QUE EL CANCER DESAPAREZCA...GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y POR FAVOR VISITEN MI OTRA HISTORIA Y DEIGANME QUE LES PARECE SI?

ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO...COMO DICE UNA ESCRITORA DE AQUI Q ME ENCANTA...NO COBRO SOLO LAS INVITO A SOÑAR ¿MERECE UN REVIEW?


	12. VOLVERTE A VER

CAPITULO 12

-Lo logramos Bellie- dijo Ben entrando al calabozo exactamente una semana después de mi platica con Angie, y digo una semana por que Angie me había venido a visitar todos los días y los llevaba contados.- Al fin saldrás de aquí.

Todo lo que sucedió después fue demasiado rápido, me instalaron junto a mis hijos en una de las partes inferiores del palacio, seria la institutriz de el pequeño hijo de Edward y Tanya, Garret, Rachel seria dama de compañía de la reina Tanya y Sam de mi pequeña Amelie, mi hijo por su parte seria el ayudante del jardinero, no recibiríamos sueldo alguno, ni tendríamos libertad de abandonar el castillo en ningún momento, todo esto era insustancial, lo importante era que estábamos fuera de ese horrible lugar

Nos instalamos en un habitación que lucia horrible y abandonada, pero que Sam se dispuso a arreglar en cuanto puso un pie en el lugar, pidió a Tia Angie muchísimas cosas para pintar y restaurar, por lo que recibió una pequeña reprimienda de su hermano, quien le dijo que esta vez tendría que conformarse, no había dinero para esos gastos, Sam le saco la lengua y puso la mejor de sus caras estilo Alice para mi, y no me pude resistir en darle un poco de dinero del que guardaba para que hiciera algunos cambios, Thony me miro asombrado y luego rodo los ojos.

El dia en que comenzamos nuestras funciones en el palacio Edward nos mando llamar, acudimos presurosos a el que se encontraba en el salón de audiencias al pueblo, sentada a su lado estaban Tanya y su pequeño Garret, pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para ver a Amelie…mi pequeña…

Sus largos rizos cobrizos llegaban casi hasta su cintura, y sus ojitos verdes y vivarachos de un tono aun mas hermoso que el de Edward (si es que eso era posible) me miraban curiosos, era delgada y alta, de facciones muy finas y nariz pequeña como la mia, llevaba un hermoso vestido gris plata, que se ajustaba a su delicado cuerpo, era claro que comenzaba a ser una señorita en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Buenos días- comenzó Edward- A merced de la bondad implorada por Angela, nuestra empleada de confianza desde hace muchos años, hemos decidido darles una oportunidad de vivir de un modo un poco mas digno, del que habrían vivido si hubieran estado encerrados en aquel calabozo, ya Angela les habrá explicado sus funciones, espero que aprecien esta oportunidad, no solemos dar segundas oportunidades.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Tanya con voz dulce y viéndonos con ojos benevolentes- Se que estas no van a ser las mejores condiciones de trabajo, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer por usted…

-Gabrielle Renaldi- complete- y ellos son mis hijos los mellizos Anthony y Samantha y su hermana mayor Rachel, agradecemos de corazón lo que ustedes están haciendo por nosotros, no os defraudaremos sus majestades.

-Eres muy hermosa- apunto Amelie y podría jurar que mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-Os agradezco- dije con los ojos brillantes de emoción y tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-¡AMY!- grito alguien desde el salón principal, la cara de Amelie se ilumino y se abalanzo a la puerta que se abrió de par en par dejando ver a Alice…¡ALICE!

-Lo lamento…¿Interrumpo algo?- exclamo Alice mirando hacia dentro del salón, desvie la mirada pero sentí como Alice me escuadriñaba.- ¿Quién es ella?

-¡Tia!- exclamo Amy abrazandola..-No interrumpes nada, es una persona que trabajara en el castillo, su nombre es Gabrielle Renaldi y ellos son sus hijos.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a mi.

Alcé el rostro e hice una reverencia.

-El gusto es mi su majestad- conteste.

-La audiencia a terminado, pueden retirarse y comenzar con sus labores- indico Tanya mientras se acercaba a Alice y la besaba en la mejilla.

-Bienvenida Alice- dijo.

-No sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado Duende- exclamo Edward y me quede de piedra al ver como la abrazaba como si fuera su hermana y no la mia.

-Oh…yo también los eh extrañado pero con todas esas responsabilidades de ser reina no puedo ni venir ni ustedes ir a verme.

Sali del salón aun impactada por la hermosa escena familiar y por la buena amistad de mi marid..de Edward con Alice.

Cuando iba saliendo del salón tropecé con alguien que de inmediato sostuve antes de que cayera al suelo.

Cuando mire hacia abajo me tope con unos ojos chocolates exactamente iguales a los mios, una niña como de la edad de Amy, que bien podría pasar por mi doble me miraba con la cara completamente sonrojada.

-¡Ay Bells!- enuncio mi hermana desde el otro lado del salón- Ten mas cuidado hija.

-Lo lamento- me susurro "Bells"

-No fue nada pequeña, yo tampoco iba viendo por donde caminaba- le confie quiñándole un ojo y ella me sonrio.

Avance hacia afuera y en ese instante escuche la voz de Edward.

-¡Isabella!- grito.

Me quede congelada en mi lugar y me gire despacio para encontrarme a Edward cargando por los aires en volantes a la niña con la que había chocado minutos atrás.

-Basta tio Edward- grito.

Suspire audiblemente y sentí una mirada en mi, me gire para encontrarme con mi hermana Rosalie que ni se inmuto en mi prescencia, me ignoro y paso a mi lado, pero no era ella la que me estaba observando…busque con la mirada y entonces me encontré con una mirada que prometia problemas.

_ALICE._

Me gire y casi corri hasta la que seria mi habitación-prisión, justo cuando iba llegando escuche pasos a mis espaldas y apresure el camino, pero como no me tropecé con mis propios pies, me levante rápidamente y cuando estaba a punto de entrar una atronadora voz me detuvo.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN- grito Alice y me quede paralizada con una mueca de horror en mi cara- Ni siquiera lo pienses, ni siquiera pienses que no te reconocí en cuanto te vi, soy tu hermana por dios que ni a mi ni a Rose nos podras engañar.

Entre en mi habitación como si nada pero cuando cerraba la puerta una mano nívea y hermosa me detuvo.

-¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste?

-No se de que me habla su majestad.

-Por dios no soy idiota Izzy, te hice cambios de imagen miles de veces, se como te ves hasta cuando despiertas y tu pretendes que no te reconozca…eso déjaselos a Edward y Tanya…pero yo….jamas podrías engañarme.

-Disculpe su majestad sigo sin entenderle- dije con un hilo de voz.

-Engañate si quieres Bells, pero yo se quien eres…¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué la dejaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Te he extrañado tanto, me he vuelto loca buscándote, buscando alguna pista que me pudiera decir donde encontrar a mi hermana, en el nacimiento de mi hija, en su bautizo, siempre te necesite ahí conmigo y tu…tu solo te fuiste…ni siquiera me dejaste una nota, algo y Edward solo me supo decir que me amabas y que pensaste que era lo mejor…¿Lo mejor para quien? ¿Para ti? ¡Dimelo! Por que aquí nadie a estado mejor ¡NADIE!... y mama no pudo superarlo.

Para este punto Alice no pudo seguir hablando pues lloraba a mares, me gano el instinto protector que siempre había tenido con ella cuando se ponía asi y la abrace fuertemente.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento.- susurre con lagrimas en los ojos incapaz de seguir mostrando una fortaleza que no sentía.

-Quiero que me lo expliques, necesito entenderte hermana- dijo zafándose de mi abrazo- Quiero que me digas la verdad y quiero que lo hagas ahora mismo…


	13. ALICE

CAPITULO 13

-¡MALDITO!- grito Alice cuando termine de contarle mi historia- Edward es un maldito patán…pero como se atrevía a consolarme por tu partida después de que el era la causa.

-Alice tienes que calmarte

-¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo diablos piensas que voy a calmarme?- Alice no había cambiado nada, a pesar de que ahora era una reina seguía sin poder guardar la compostura correcta.- Tienes que decirlo Bella, tienes que volver y decirle a mi padre tu situación, no puedes tener a tus hijos como sirvientes de un castillo en el que deberían ser los reyes no es justo para ellos, oh por dios tengo mas sobrinos…Samantha tengo que hacerle un cambio, debe usar ropa mas favorecedora…

-¡Alice!¿Quieres centrarte por favor? Esto es algo serio, debes prometerte que nadie mas sabra sobre esto, excepto Rose y solo si se da cuenta por si misma, no debes decirle a los niños y sobre todo y lo mas importante, no debes decirle a Amelie.

-No, Izzy no me pidas eso, creo que la familia tiene derecho a saber que estas de regreso para que dejes de usar ese horroroso atuendo.

-¿Podemos dejar de lado mi apariencia por un momento? ¿Has pensado acaso lo que Edward hme haría si supiera que e regresado?¿Lo que el pueblo me odiaría?¿Y Amelie sabes que sentiría ella de tenerme de regreso?¿Ver regresar a una madre de la que no sabes nada excepto su nombre?¿Y mis demas hijos?¿Que hay de ellos Alice? No estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme a que me odien por haberles ocultado que tienen un padre y una hermana, Alice tienes que prometerme que no diras nada, yo quizás consiga salir de aquí, volver a mi libertad de antes y contentarme con saber de Amelie por terceras personas.

-No no puedes hacerme eso Bells, no puedes volver a dejarnos, prometeré no decir nada a nadie solo si tu a cambio prometes no volver a dejarnos

-No puedo hacer eso Alice y tu lo sabes, no me pidas algo que acabare incumpliendo, no me hagas mentirte.

-Bien- contesto Alice

-Pense que ibas a ponerte difícil- me burle

-Y asi era, lo que quería decir es, bien le dira a Amelie.

-¡NO! ¿Alice por que no puedes entender? Tengo que irme, tengo que evitar que mis hijos descubran la verdad, Samantha es demasiado…tu y si sospecha que hay algo que une a tu familia y la mia no se detendrá hasta averiguarlo, la conozco.

Alice pareció pensarlo un momento.

-Hay una condición Bells, una muy importante para que yo no diga nada y te deje ir.- dijo mirándome con esos ojos estilo Alice que prometían problemas

-¿Cuál es Alice? Lo que sea con tal de que me ayudes a irme y no decir nada- dije derrotada.

Alice se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir me miro por ultima vez de pies a cabeza luego sus ojos brillaron con odio.

-Venganza hermanita, venganza, Edward va pagar lo que te hizo…


	14. LITTLE SISTER QUEENS OF THE STONE AGE

CAPITULO 14

SAM POV

Llevaba casi dos meses siendo dama de compañía de la princesa Amelie, y era la persona mas dulce que pudiera haber conocido, un poco consentida quizás, pero adoraba estar con ella y ayudarla por que no me trataba como a una empleada sino como si fuera su amiga, me estaba partiendo la cabeza pensando como conseguirle un regalo pues su cumpleaños era la semana siguiente y yo no tenia dinero para un regalo.

-AMELIE!- escuchamos gritar a la Reina Alice, quien para mi gusto estaba últimamente demasiado cariñosa con mi hermano.- Amelie, pequeña,…preparate

-Oh no- musito Amy que se hallaba sentada a mi lado, me hizo una mueca de horror y susurro- Salvate.

La mire y casi me carcajeo de risa al ver su expresión, la Reina Alice entro y anuncio gloriosa.

-¡NOS VAMOS DE COMPRAS!-

Amelie hizo un gesto y se levanto cansinamente de la cama, luego me hizo un gesto.

-Puedes retirarte Sam, nos veremos luego, al parecer pasare el dia en los grandes alamacenes del reino.

- Nada de eso, Sam viene con nosotros.

La Reina Alice sugirió, mas bien ordeno que me comprara vestidos y mas vestidos, ella insistió en pagar y yo estaba encantada comprando y comprando como loca, Amelie lucia cansada y fastidiada de estar ahí sin embargo se mostraba agradable, en un momento mientras Alice….como había insistido en que la llamara, se probaba un vestido, Amelie se acerco a mostrarme un hermoso vestido.

-Creo que este vestido iria hermoso con tu color de ojos- apunto- Son del mismo hermoso color que los de tia Alice, quizá unos tonos mas claros pero son encantadores.

-Gracias, me probare el vestido…con una condición- la mire con ojos de suplica.- cómprate aquel vestido gris ostra que te probaste en el almacen anterior, se te veía hermoso, divino.

Amelie me miro con ojos tiernos y sonrio.

-Siempre quise tener una hermana, no me malinterpretes, adoro a mi hermano pero no es lo mismo.

-Te comprendo- conteste- A veces Anthony es tan…el. Jajaja no se como describirlo es solo que en ocsiones hace falta un poco de escencia femenina.

-Pero…¿Qué tú no tienes a Rachel?

_¡RAYOS! Lo había olvidado_

-Esteee si claro, pero mi relación con Rachel siempre a sido de cierto modo distante.- dije y me apresure a entrar al probador a medirme aquel vestido, había estado a punto de arruinar las cosas, espero que Amelie me haya creido.

Cuando regresamos de hacer las compras se le informo a Amy que pasara a ver a su madre al jardín.

Me indico que la siguiera a su recamara para dejar las compras, y en su hermosa y muy gande cama se encontraba dormida la hijita de Alice, Isabella.

Amelie la miro un momento, paso su mano por sus largos cabellos cobrizo ys después por los de los cabellos achocolatados de la pequeña, todo esto lo observe desde mi vista periférica mientras acomodaba las compras.

-Todo mundo dice que es igual a mi madre- me dijo al tiempo que se limpiaba una lagrima que, traicionera, rodaba por su mejilla.

-Pues a mi no me lo parece, tu madre es rubia- apunte

Amelie negó con la cabeza y me miro.

-Tanya no es mi madre, en cierto modo siempre lo a sido, pero no lo es, no se si me explico.

-¿Tanya no es tu madre verdadera?- solté asombrada, la había visto demasiadas veces a lado de Tanya y se veía hermosa

- Ella me abandono- dijo enojada- No e sabido nada de ella desde que era muy pequeña, apenas si la recuerdo, pero tod el mundo dice que es igual a Isabella, de hecho mi pequeña prima lleva ese nombre por mi madre, Tia Alice la adoraba.

-…- me quede muda, no sabia que decir, Amelie debía de sentirse muy mal, yo no podía concebir mi vida sin mi madre a mi lado.

-Quizas ella haya tenido razones poderosas para irse- sugerí.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que un hijo?- pregunto Amelie sin emoción en su voz, como si esa pregunta se la hubiera hecho demasiadas veces.

-No lo se- susurre- ¿Jamás has tenido la curiosidad de buscarla? De saber que fue de ella, por que te abandono…algo.

-Si, cuando era pequeña, Tia Alice me ayudaba me decía que la encontraríamos, pero no teníamos ninguna pista, nada salvo esta medalla que me dejo cuando yo era muy pequeña y que mi padre me entrego hasta hace muy poco.

-¿Y a tu padre?¿Que hay de el?¿Jamas intento buscarla?

-Nunca le e preguntado, tengo la impresión de que no se amaban

-¿Por?

-El no sufria, no paso ni siquiera mas de dos años de la partida de mi madre cuando el ya estaba casado con Tanya.

-¿Y no crees que a eso se deba la partida de tu madre?

-¿Por qué no me llevo con ella?

-Quizas no podía, quizás no tenia dinero.

-O quizás no quería, quizás no me quería a su lado, quizás solo le estorbaría

-Jamas lo sabras sino la encuentras y se lo preguntas a ella.

-¿Tu crees?¿Crees que debería buscarla?

Me encogi de hombros.

-Eso es lo que yo haría, buscaría hasta encontrarla, solo asi conoceras tu pasado y podras perdonar y avanzar, reconciliándote con tu pasado.

-Sabes que esas son palabras demasiado sabias para una niña de tu edad.

-Oh…no son mias, es lo que la Reina Nessie le decía a mi madre, aunque nunca logre descubrir porque, y vaya que investigue.

-¿Investigaste?- pregunto Amelie casi riendo- Lo dices como si gueras un detective.

-No lo soy, pero cuando me propongo saber algo lo hago, con esa ligera excepción.

-¿Entonces? No se que hacer..

-Sii… volviendo al tema, yo diría que por ahora fueras donde Tanya, es decir tu madre y vieras para que te solicita, ya después habla con Alice, estoy segura de que si lo que quieres es buscarla ella te apoyara y tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto y mi s presentimientos nunca fallan.

-Ja, calla que ya pareces tia Alice con sus tonterías de supersticiones y sextos sentidos.

-No son tonterías- chille como pequeña.

-Muy maduro- dijo pero seguire tu consejo, voy a ver a mi madre.

Me quede esperando haber si decía que iba a buscar a su veradera madre pero como no lo hizo pregunte.

-¿Y sobre la búsqueda?

Amelie ya se encontraba en la puerta pero se paralizo un rato y luego volteo a verme al tiempo que se retiraba

-…mmm si…quizás la busque…-y asi sin mas se fue.

Pero yo encontraría a su madre y le daría las respuestas, después de todo ¿Qué mal podía hacer?


	15. REGRESO

CAPITULO 15

Una fiesta de máscaras es lo que Tanya había planeado para el cumpleaños numero 12 de mi pequeña y ella estaba encantada de la vida, no tanto como Alice claro, quien no perdió oportunidad para llevársela a ella, Sam, Rachel, Anthony y a la pequeña Isabella de compras, por mas que insisti en que eso no le correspondia a mis hijos, Alice manipulo a Edward a su antojo con sus clásicos pucheros y para mi sorpresa con la ayuda de Amy, Edward permitió que fueran y que se les comprara un atuendo adecuado.

Lo único con lo cual yo no contaba era con que Alice me compraría un atuendo a mi, y que digo atuendo si era todo un ajuar, cuando la encare por haber hecho un gasto innecesario en ropa QUE ADEMAS NO PENSABA USAR lo que dijo me dejo helada de pies a cabeza

-Mi queridísima Gabrielle, esa noche no iras.

-¿A que te refieres entonces esa ropa no es para mi?

-Acabo de decir que es tuya pero creo que use la frase equivocada

-¿?- mi cara debía de ser un poema en ese momento

-Este vestido no es para ti Gabrielle, es para mi hermana Isabella.

-Alice no entiendo de que me hablas sabes que somos la misma persona

-Isabella para ser tan intuitiva hoy andas demasiado obtusa…a lo que me refiero es a que en el baile no te presentaras como Gabrielle, sino como Isabella, es hora de que mi hermana regrese por lo que es suyo…!

SE QUE ES MUY POCO PERO E ANDADO AJETREADISIMA Y CON MUCHOS PROBLEMAS GRACIAS A SIRIA ANDERSON POR SER SEGUIDORA FIEL...BESOS Y ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PORNTO POR EL MOMENTO ES TODO LO QUE TENGO Y LO SUBI POR TU pM


	16. HAS VUELTO

CAPITULO 16

Y el dia del baile llego, seguía convencida que la idea de Alice era una locura, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba ausentarme de mis obligaciones en el baile? Mis hijos estaban disculpados e incluso asistirían al baile por petición de mi Amelie, pero yo no, yo debía estar ahí sirviendo a los invitados y no bailando y disfrutando con ellos como Alice pretendía que hiciera.

-Hace demasiado tiempo que no bailo el vals Alice.

-Eso no importa Bells, de todos modos tampoco eras muy buena, apuesto a que podras hacerlo.

-¿Y como disculparas mi auscencia?

-Oh….! No lo hare, Gabrielle estara presente sirviendo a los invitados, eh contratado a alguien que te remplazara, de tal modo nadie sospechara de ti cuando te ausentes.

-Asi que tienes todo planeado…¿No crees que Amelie se enfade al enterarse que su madre estuvo en su fiesta y no le dirigió ni siquiera un saludo…una felicitación? No quiero que ella me odie mas de lo que ya lo hace

- No lo sabra, solo Edward sabra que estas aquí y ella no te odia Bella, incluso quiere buscarte- dijo como si nada mientras acomodaba mi peinado.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y me quede muda por un momento.

-¿q-que dices? ¿Cómo es eso de que mi niña quiere buscarme?¿Por que nno me lo habías dicho Alice?

-Por que te conozco y se que habrias salido corriendo a decirle quien eras, lo único que te detenia es saber que ella te odia, pero para mi antes hay algo mas importante, tienes que recuperar tu lugar, volver a ser quien eras y asegurarles un luga r en la corte a tus hijos, por que bien sabes que la corona de Edward le corresponde por sucesión a Anthony antes que a Garret, puesto que es mayor.

-Puedes estar segura de que eso no le interesa a Anthony en lo mas minimo

-Quiza a el no, pero a mi si y sabes que no descanso hasta obtener lo que quiero, algo que sabiamente le heredaste a Sam.

-Si, bueno, Sam puede ser un dolor de cabeza, es obstinada y muy curiosa….AUCH- me queje al sentir una horquilla enterrarse en mi cabeza.

-_Lo lamento- se disculpo Alice y luego sonrio- Estas lista.

-Me puse de pie y temerosa me dirigi al espejo, Alice no me había dejado verme en las ultimas dos horas y yo me encontraba demasiado nerviosa por todo lo que se avecinaba.

Esa era yo…esa de la que tanto tiempo había huido…a la que tanto había escondido muy dentro de mi…ahora estaba ahí devolviwendome el reflejo mirándome frente a frente y estaba hermosa…mas que antes…mas que nunca, no recordaba haberme visto asi antes, o quizá solo era el tiempo que llebava sin verme de esa manera…tan..yo.

Sonrei a medias y nerviosamente alise pliegues inexistentes de mi vestido.

-¿Estas lista?- inquirió Alice sonriente y expectante

Negue con la cabeza y me gire a verla.

-No lo estoy pero se que podre hacerlo.

-Esa es mi hermana- exclamo dando saltitos y corrió a abrazarme- no dejes que nada vuelva a arrebatarte a tu hija, ni a tu reino, tu eres Isabella y tu podras hacerlo, recuperaras todo lo perdido por ti y por tus hijos.

Subi al carruaje que Alice había preparado para mi y enfile hacia el castillo, cuando llegue mis manos sudaban pero determianda a no dejarme intimidar por nada ni por nadie me coloque el antifaz y me apee

El salón de fiestas estaba adornado de forma exquisita, y todo lucia maravilloso.

Algunas personas platicaban y otras bailaban, muchos voltearon a verme cuando entre en el salón, pues mi carruaje no era conocido y como era demasiado elegante, casi como los del castillo cosa que recriminaría a Alice mas tarde, la curiosidad aumento.

Sin saber que hacer comenze a avanzar entre la gente y me tope con Rose, quien me miro directamente, primero despectiva al ver mi vestido y mi aspecto en general pero cuando me miro a los ojos todo cambio.

-Bella-susurro antes de desvanecerse ante mi.

Su esposo acudió pronto a su ayuda y volteo a verme, pero yo baje loso ojos y me retire del lugar.

Me acerque a la mesa de bocadillos y fingi estar escogiendo el que quería cuando en realidad no me apetecia comer, sentía un nudo en la garganta, mi hermana me había reconocido con demasiada facilidad, si asi era que me esperaba cuando mi padre o incluso Tanya o mi hija me vieran, trate de tranquilizarme repitiéndome que solo Rose me había reconocido por que siempre estábamos juntas pero aun asi no me quede del todo tranquila ty trate de replegarme a un rincón queriendo pasar desapercibida.

-¿Señorita…?

-Marie…mi nombre es lady Marie

-Lady Marie, me permitiría el siguiente baile- inquirió un caballero a quien reconocí como sir Laurent, era muy guapo, lo había conocido en mi niñez y parte de mi juventud, también sabia que Laurent podía llegar a ser una compañía de lo mas agradable.

Acepte gustosa y me dispuse a bailar con el.

Era un bailarin nato y muy bueno que me supo conducir con facilidad, el baile no se me había olvidado como predijo Alice, incluso comencé a disfrutar un poco.

En ese momento una canción alta y resonante anuncio la entrada de la festejada con su padre y su madrastra, Amy lucia hermosa delagada y grácil, parecía una muñequita de porcelana y el vestido que había elegido era sobrio y elegante además de que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos los cuales apenas eran visaibles ante el antifaz.

Edward lucia…bueno era Edward…estaba esplendido con aquel traje negro y antifaz q ue cubria la mitad izquierda de su cara, Tanya a su lado lucia un vestido dorado y un antifaz muy elaborado que me pareció grotesco.

En cuanto bajaron se vieron rodeados de gente que se disponía a felicitar a Amelie, a felicitar a Tanya por la fiesta o agradecer la invitación o a invitar una copa a lord Edward

Alice llego a mi lado tiempo des`pues cuando pudo desprenderse de Jass por un momento a su lado venia Rose muy sonriente y yo trate de esquivarlas.

-Alto ahí- dijo Rose aun sonriente pero con voz autoritaria- ¿Asi que pensabas venir aquí asi sin mas?¿Sin saludar a tu hermana mayor? Oh Bells no sabes cuan feliz me haces te hemos extrañado tanto.

Me abrazo con fuerza y no pude más que corresponder el abrazo con las lagrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos.

-No, no, no, de eso nada, no mas lloriqueos ue no van a arruinar el perfecto maquillaje que tanto me tarde en colocar- se quejo Alice con un puchero haciéndonos reir a las dos

-Hora del plan Bells- susurro Alice

-¿Qué plan?- inquirió Rose

-Te explicare mas tarde Sir Laurent va sacar a bailar a Marie por 5ta vez- dijo Alice moviendo las cejas sugerentemente y yo me sonroje, haica tanto que no lo hacia, antes lo odiaba ahora era una sensación extraña casi agradable.

Y en efecto como Alice preijo Laurent me saco a bailar no otra vez sino tres veces mas, después me llevo a probar los bocadillos donde me encontré con Sam, Thony y Rachel que conversaban alegremente con Amy, por suerte ninguno me reconoció.

Despues de una amena platica sobre música y libros en la que por supuesto evadi todas las preguntas personales que pudieran hacerme de forma cortes, Laurent quiso volver a bailar conmigo, cosa que agradeci en el alma pues no tenia nadie mas con quien estar.

Me encontraba en medio de una vuelta que me devolvería a los brazos de Laurent cuando sentí otros brazos que no eran suyos tomarme de la cintura, los reconoci de inmediato y mi cuerpo reacciono, se tenso y mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, baje la cabeza y respire profundamente antes de volver a alzarla para encontrarme con dos hermosos ojos esmeralda que ya esperaba encontrar, no me asombro que mi cuerpo reaccionara asi ante el, ni que el estuviera aquí y ahora, lo que me sorprendió fue la calidez y melancolía que se reflejaban en su voz y el dolor en sus ojos cuando pronuncio.

-Bella…has vuelto.

* * *

AAAWWW AME ESTE CAP...JAJA NO SE USTEDES...Bells a vuelto y a vengarse!...y aqui me tienen otra vez...sugieran formas para que Bella tome venganza sobre Edward...que quieren que haga?

espero que se encuentren muy bien..y felices vacaciones!

Espero que nos podamos leer pronto =D


	17. CAMBIOS

CAPITULO 17

-Bella has vuelto

Me perdi en sus ojos por un momento que no fue demasiado largo, en cuanto reaccione me aleje de el cortésmente y realice una reverencia.

-Disculpe Milord, esta pieza ya había sido concedida con anterioridad a Sir Laurent- dije tratando de evitar que la voz me temblara y sonreí al ver que lo había conseguido, me voltee a buscar a mi pareja pero no la localice.

-Me parece que usted busca al Sir que se encuentra bailando con la reina Alice en este momento-apunto Edward entre dientes, localice a Alice y vi que Laurent bailaba con ella, mi rostro se crispo ¡¿Qué Rayos hacia Alice?

Recompuse el gesto y me gire serenamente hacia Edward.

-En ese caso si me disculpa eh de retirarme, deseo beber algo.

-La Acompaño- dijo Edward yendo tras de mi cuando emprendía la retirada.

No podía creer lo cobarde que era, estaba tratando de huir cuando yo había "venido" en su búsqueda.

Cuando me aleje algunos pasos de la gente me gire a encararlo.

-Tenemos que hablar, si no me equivoco ¿Eso es lo que quieres no?

Asintió mirándome fijamente, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

Me tomo de la cintura y me jalo hacia una puerta que se encontraba a la derecha, no recordaba ese lugar, quizás habría hecho modificaciones al castillo, lo cual era lo mas lógico.

Me aleje de su tacto en cuanto puse un pie dentro de la habitación, había un piano blanco que ocupaba casi toda la parte posterior de la habitación, las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco reluciente y la alfombra de un color perla hermoso, recordé las veces en que Edward había tocado el piano solo para mi, que si bien no fueron muchas…¡Céntrate Isabella!

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió Edward aun ensimismado y cuando me gire a verlo el estaba viendo fijamente el piano.

-Queria verla…a mi…a…a la princesa-Edward me miro fijamente- se que prometi que no volveria, no te preocupes no vine a perturbarla, solo quería verla, saber que estaba bien

-Siempre será tu hija, Izzy- susurro

Me estremeci.

-Marie, por favor, hace años que nadie me llama Izzy- "literalmente"...pensé hace años que nadie ni siquiera me llamaba Isabella…Gabrielle ahora esa era yo.

-¿Co-como estas?- lo mire sorprendida ¿Edward acababa de tartamudear? Sonreí

-Acaso no lo ves…lo único que me falta para ser completamente feliz es Amelie- dije

Edward miro "disimuladamente" mi mano en busca del anillo delator y en efecto lo encontró, Alice había tenido esa brillante idea antes de dejarme salir de casa.

-¿Estas comprometida?- inquirió con los dientes apretados, tanto como los puños y el rostro crispado.

-Si

-¿Quién?

-Mi vida personal ya no es de su incumbencia Milord-dije tratando de esconder mi diversión

-Bella-lo mire feo- Marie, ¿Qué a sido de ti?¿Estas bien? Todo este tiempo me a torturado el haberte echado, era tan joven, tan inconsciente, inmaduro…y tu estabas tan desvalida….

-¡BASTA!...no me echaste yo me fui, fue mi decisión…

-Pero yo te orille a eso, se que quizás no tengo justificación pero si me permitieras explicarte…

-No tengo nada que escuchar de ti, lo nuestro esta muerto y enterrado, es mas, no decias que para ti "lo nuestro" jamás había existido, solo me quería para aumentar tu fortuna y tu poder, fui una adquisición mas para el gran Edward, no vine aquí para verte ni hablar de el pasado, vine aquí a ver a mi hija, y francamente me estas haciendo perder el tiempo- dije todo lo que Alice me había permitido decir y me disponía retirarme.

-Le haces falta Bells, ella te extraña- me quede paralizada, Edward estaba jugando sucio y lo sabia.

-Tu me orillaste a eso.

-Quizas, pero tu fuiste la que quiso irse

-¿Y alguna vez le has dicho toda la verdad a tu hija?¿Que tenias a tu amante viviendo en nuestro mismo techo?¿Como me golpeabas?¿Como abusabas de mi?- grite fuera de mi

Edward me miro arrepentido… ¿?

-Lo lamento, lamento haberte hecho tanto daño, yo no sabia…yo…

-Tu, tu ¿Tu que? Tu eres un idiota Edward, eso es lo que eres, maldigo la hora en que me enamore de alguien tan pagado de si mismo como tu, tan egoísta y tan cruel.

-Lamento oir eso, me lo merezco, se que si, pero tal vez si me dejaras explicarte…

-¿Explicarme?¿Que vas a explicarme?¿Por que abusaste de mi?¿Por que me golpeabas?¿Por que me odiabas tanto?¿Por que jamás fui lo suficiente para ti?¿O quizás fuiste tu el que no me dejo intentarlo no?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando caer a Sam, quien a leguas se notaba que había estado escuchando tras la puerta.

-Sa…-estuve a punto de cometer un desliz- Santo dios, ¿Qué haces escuchando tras de la puerta jovencita?

-Samantha, retirate por favor y no comentes nada de lo que acabas de escuchar con nadie- dijo Edward furico, tanto que temi por mi hija y me interpuse entre el y ella.

El me miro y algo debió notar en mis ojos que se toco el puente de la nariz y respiro profundo.

-Vete Sam- gruño, Sam me miro fijamente y hecho a correr cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Al menos ya controlas tu carácter, eso era lo que mas me temia al venir, pensar que no hubieras cumplido tu promesa y que mi pequeña se hubiera criado a lado de un ogro, pero quizás Tanya te hizo cambiar, después de todo a ella si la amabas ¿No?

-No es asi, las cosas cambiaron desde que te fuiste, yo no volvi a ser el mismo, tu me cambiaste, nadie sabe lo que tiene…- apunto rápidamente

-Milord no tengo intención de revivir el pasado ni otorgar mi perdón a quien no lo merece, tengo que irme antes de que noten tu ausencia y esa tal "Sam" vaya a decirle a Amy que estuve aquí.

-¿Te vas?¿A donde?

-Lejos, lo suficiente como para no volver nunca- menti- Parto mañana asi que quería ver hoy a mi pequeña, disculpa por romper mi promesa.

-Promesas rotas…eso es lo único que yo pude darte cuando lo único que quería …-no escuche el final de su frase pues ya me encontraba afuera, camine lo mas rápido que podía sin llamar la atención, note por el rabillo del ojo que el venia tras de mi, pero también vi que Alice se interponía en su camino junto con Rose y sus esposos.

Pedi mi carruaje y solo me atrevi a suspirar cuando me aleje una distancia prudente

_Tu me cambiaste…_

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza…no eres el único que a cambiado Edward…

* * *

Q TAL...FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES...ATRASADO JIJI

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP...AUN ESPERO SUS SUGERENCIAS DE VENGANZA...ES QUE SE ME OCURRE ALGO...PERO NADA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE MALO PARA COMPENSAR LA IDIOTEZ DE EDWARD...JUM...PERO Q TAL ¿N VERDAD ESTARA ARREPENTIDO?¿Y QUE PASARA CON SAM?¿LE CONTARA A aMY?...NOS LEEMOS PRONTO


	18. INDISCRECION

CAPITULO 18

_**Gracias a nany87, beakis, gemivi, Siria Anderson, dany-cullen-patt, janit, siltwilighter….!**_

-Bella se va casar- le dije a Alice mientras ella recorría la habitación para atrapar a la pequeña Isabella que corria de aquí para alla tratando de escapar, para no colocarse un vestido.

Ella se detuvo y me miro, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Lo sabias?-inquiri molesto.

-Pero Claro Edward, Bella es mi hermana ¿Lo recuerdas?- apunto mientras buscaba con la mirada a Isabella.

-Ella esta debajo de la cama.- apunte

-Tio Eduad- chillo Isabella

Alice la atrapo y ella tuvo que someterse no sin antes sacarme la lengua, sonreí, se parecía tanto a mi hasta hace poco tiempo "desaparecida esposa"

-¿Y por que no me lo dijiste Alice?¿Por que guardarte algo tan importante?

-Eso es algo que ya no te concierne Edward, dejo de hacerlo en el momento en el que firmaste el acta de anulación de tu matrimonio, ella ya no forma parte de tu familia como tampoco lo hago yo.

-Ella me abandono.- apunte zanjando el tema

-Isabella, mi pequeña ve afuera a ver a tu padre ¿Esta bien?- dijo Alice dulcemente ignorándome, Izzy sonrio y se despidió para después salir de la habitación.

-¡ERES UN COBARDE!- exploto Alice roja de ira- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?¿Como puedes justificarte asi? Despues de todo lo que hiciste surfir a mi hermana te atreves a decir que ella te abandono como si, fuera una desalmada, como si tu no le hubieras dado motivos para hacerlo.

Me encogi, Alice jamás me había hablado de esa manera, en cierto modo desde la partida de Isabella, Alice se había convertido en mi consejera, en mi compañera de dolor, del dolor de haber perdido aquello que no supe apreciar, jamás le onte la verdad, jamás supo como trataba a su hermana, para eso estaba Rose, que era quien me odiaba y solia atormentarme con ello, por que sospechaba lo que había pasado para que Bella me dejara, pero Alice jamás lo había comprendido, y ahora parecía saberlo todo.

-Ella te ha contado

-Pero claro que me a contado y no puedo creerlo, en verdad parecías sufrir tanto cuando ella se fue, estabas devastado.

-No sabia lo que tenia, no sabia que comenzaba a quererla, no lo sabia hasta que fue demasiado tarde…-dije desesperado.

-¿Por qué te casaste con ella?¿Dinero?¿Poder?¿Que rayos buscabas? ¡Isabella era la persona mas dulce y bondadosa y tu la mataste!

-No es asi, se trata de un error, una fatalidad…yo jamás había sentido amor en toda mi vida, mis padres no me querían, fui criado por un general que no hacia sino darme ordenes, cuando me encontré con Tanya me sentí querido por primera vez, pero la avaricia de ella me cego tanto como para no conformarme con lo que ya tenia y ansiar cada vez mas-replique

-¡Y claro escogiste a mi hermana!

-Tu hermana me atrapo, había algo en ella, algo inusual, un amable desinterés que ninguna mujer jamás me había otorgado, ella no quería nada conmigo y se convirtió en un reto, mas tarde Tanya me convenció de embaucarla y yo seguí el plan convencido de que era lo único que buscaba, dinero y poder, mas tarde me di cuenta de que había algo mas, estaba dispuesto a ser feliz a lado de tu hermana pero…

-¿Milord?- me interrumpió Samantha tocando quedamente la puerta, Alice suspiro y se dispuso a abrirla.

-Esta conversación no tiene sentido Milord, nada de lo que digas justificara tu estupidez, destrozaste la vida de mi hermana y de mis sobrinos….es decir mi sobrina- Alice se sonrojo y salió presurosa, cuando estaba a punto de seguirla recordé la presencia de Sam y me gire a encararla, ella me miraba expectante y furiosa.

-¿Me mando llamar Milord?- Sam volvia a hablarme formalmente

-Si, quería agradecerte tu discreción, ya han pasado tres semanas del baile y has sabido guardar silencio tal y como te lo pedi Sam.

-Si bueno no por falta de ganas, no quiero que usted me cause daño a mi o a mi familia.

-Sabes que yo jamás haría eso Sam.

-Destruyo a su familia- murmuró cortante

-Era muy joven

-¿Y quizá muy estúpido no lo cree usted asi?- dijo mirándome a los ojos

Debia estar furico porque una esclava me hablara de esa forma pero había algo en la forma de ser de esta niña que me recordaba un tanto a mi mismo, altanero y seguro de mi.

-No deberías hablar de esa forma a tu rey Samantha- ordene

Sam se encogió de hombros.

-Mándeme azotar.

-Podria hacerlo- sugerí- O podría azotar a tu madre.

-No se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima a su madre, quizá usted no tuvo padres y por eso no sabe lo que es capaz de hacer un hijo por sus padres, antes de que toque un cabello de mi madre yo soy capaz de matarlo.- grito con la cara roja de ira, _como solía ponerse Bella cuando se enojaba _pense

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- inquirí sorprendido y enojado

-¿El que?- gruño

-¿Qué yo no tuve padres? Si los tuve.

-Pero lo abandonaron ¿No es asi?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mi madre me lo conto una vez, cuando me enseñaba árboles genealógicos de los reyes de los alrededores de la Push, sus padres Lord Edward y Lady Elizabeth, lo dejaron a cargo de su hermana Elizabeth que hace años se caso con el Duque Alec, ellos jamás regresaron de un supuesto viaje a no se donde, su madre estaba embarazada de su tercer hijo cuando se fue.

Edward se quedo perplejo, la historia en si era conocida por mucha gente, pero muy pocos sabían que su madre se había marchado embarazada de su tercer hijo, era casi un secreto de estado hasta que el bebe hubiera cumplido las 12 primeras semanas de gestación.

-Tu madre…¿Cómo sabe ella tanto sobre mi?

-No lo se- dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros- Se crio a lado de la Reina Nessie, quizá por eso lo sabe todo.

Edward asintió pensativo.

-Ahora si me permite Milord tengo que irme a atender mis deberes.- añadió Sam secamente- Y no se atreva a tocar a mi madre o me conocerá- finalizo amenazante

Edward río secamente en cuanto ella salió, hacia mucho que no veía a alguien tan enojado y gracioso a la vez, parecía un pequeño cordero enojado.

Mas la risa no le duro demasiado tiempo, aquella mujer que trabajaba como institutriz parecía saber demasiado sobre el, o al menos conocer pequeños detalles que no debería saber.

Gabrielle Renaldi, no recordaba haber conocido a nadie con ese nombre, y menos ver a la reina Nessie acompañada por ella cuando era joven.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- murmuro Edward mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la entreabría, Gabrielle pasaba de la puerta hacia las escaleras sigilosamente con un bulto bajo el brazo que era quizás ropa.- O mejor dicho ¿A quien?

* * *

GRACIAS DE NUEVO A TODAS LAS QUE ME LEEN...

CON RESPECTO A MIS FECHAS DE ACTUALIZACION...HAGO LO POSIBLE`POR ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO, NO TENGO UNA FECHA EXACTA DEPENDE DE MUCHAS COSAS, EL INTERES DE USTEDES EN LA HISTORIA Y EL TIEMPO QUE ME DE EL COLE (FUERA DE TAREAS Y TODO ESO)...PERO SOBRE TODO DEPENDE DE MI INSPIRACION CREO FIRMEMENTE QUE NO VALE LA PENA ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO SI LOS CAPITULOS SON BURDOS...QUIERO DARLES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDA Y EN OCASIONES PUEDO ESCRIBIR TRES CAPITULOS QUE AL FINAL NO ME CONVENCEN Y VAN A PARAR A LA PAPELERA =D

ESPERO QUE ESTO NO DESANIME A LEER LES ASEGURO QUE NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA Y TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR POR LO MENOS UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA.

* * *

Q TAL...LES GUSTO EL CAP...?

SAMANTHA...LA AMO...PERO ¿aCABARA DE SENTENCIAR A SU MADRE?¿DESCUBRIRAN SU SECRETO?

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO...!


	19. CUMPLEAÑOS,DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y PERMISOS

Gracias a nany87, beakis, gemivi, Siria Anderson, dany-cullen-patt, janit, siltwilighter….!...POR FAVOR AVISENME SI ALGUIEN FALTA.

CAPITULO 19

-Feliz cumpleaños niños- cante frente a Sam y Anthony mientras observaba como se desperezaban.

Sam se levanto de la cama sonrio y me abrazo, lo siguio Anthony, Rachel nos observaba desde su cama.

-¡Nos falta uno Rachel!- dijo Thony mientras abria un brazo para recibir a Rachel entre nosotros

-Gracias- sollozo Rachel- todo este tiempo no han hecho mas que hacerme sentir como en casa.

-Aw Rachel, si eres casi como nuestra hermana, crecimos juntos.- dijo Sam

-Feliz cumpleaños ¿Hermanos?- contesto Rachel sonriendo

-Gracias Hermana- contestaron los mellizosa coro y rieron a carcajadas.

_Toc, toc, toc…_

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a una sonrojada Amelie que observaba atonita nuestro abrazo.

-Siento interrumpir- apuntó- sucede que como… bueno yo… esto…

-Oh por dios lo lamento princesa Amy, debe ser muy tarde y yo no he acudido a ayudarla lo lamento, en un minuto estare lista si quiere ir a dar el paseo habitual.- grito Sam apresurada mientras nos soltaba y comenzaba a vestirse apresuradamente.

-No, no, Sam no es eso, yo….yo recorde que hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿No es asi? Tambien el tuyo Thony y e pedido a papa que los excuse de sus obligaciones ¿Podrian..ehem…bueno si no es inconveniente para ustedes…pasa…pasar el dia conmigo si gustaran? Pienso ir al pueblo.

Sam sonrio y cruzo el salon para abrazar a Amy que en un principio se paralizo sorprendida pero despues correspondio al abrazo.

-Seria un honor su alteza- sonrio Thony Amy se separo de Sam aunque esta la tomo de la mano.

-Feliz cumpleaños

-Oh si que lo es, un muy feliz cumpleaños.

-¿Vendras con nosotros Rachel?- inquirio Thony mirando hacia Rachel a quien aun tenia a mi lado.

-No, lo cierto es que la reina podria necesitarme, preferiría quedarme, sin embargo diviértanse y compren algunas golosinas por mi en el pueblo.

Sam asintio y corrio a arreglarse para salir, utilizaria un vestido que habia estado guardado hacia tiempo ya que no podia utilizarlo debido a su posicion social ahora, era demasiado ostentoso, Thony tambien se arreglo un poco y partieron.

Sam y Amy se volvieron al mismo tiempo a dedicarnos sendas sonrisas mientras Thony solo inclino lacabeza a modo de despedida.

-Debes estar orgullosa- dijo Rachel ella no miraba a los chicos partir, ella me miraba solo a mi- De tus tres hijos quiero decir.

Mi sonrisa se quedo congelada.

-¿De que hablas?

-Vamos Ellie, no soy ciega hasta un idiota veria el parecido entre Sam y la Reina Alice aunque tambien tiene algo de Edward, no dire nada si eso te preocupa.

-¿Cómo lo averiguaste Rachel?¿Tu padre te lo dijo?

-El no ha mencionado nada hasta ahora- Rachel llevaba tiempo yendo a hurtadillas a ver a su padre, platicaba con el y en ocasiones le llevaba comida, las primeras veces yole habia enseñado a colarse para verlo, ahora lo hacia sola

-¿Entonces?

-Digamos que tu doble no éra muy buena actriz en la fiesta de las mascaradas.

Me le quede viendo estupefacta.

Ella me observo.

-Esta bien, te escuche hablando con Alice, deberían ser mas cuidadosas debo agregar, tuve que arrastrar a Sam hacia afuera para que no las descubriera, y vaya que fue difícil.

-¡GabriElle!- me llamaron desde el castillo.

-Yo…la verdad es que no se que decir.

-¿Quieres recuperarlos? A tu hija quiero decir, y a tu reino.

-Claro.

-Entonces cuenta conmigo Reina Isabella, estoy a tu sevicio.- dijo inclinandose y luego sonriendo- Lo que sea con tal de que me prométas que hundiras a ese desgraciado que hundio a mi padre y a mi reino hasta el punto en el que ambos se encuentran ahora.

-Yo..- no sabia que decir.

-¡Gabrielle!- ambas volteamos hacia el castillo donde solicitaban mi prescencia

-Hablaremos luego Rachel.- apunte finalizando esa conversación y no sabiendo si deseaba continuarla me dirigi al castillo.

Alice me esperaba impaciente en el salon principal del castillo donde Iker el mayordomo le servia café.

-Me mando llamar su majestad.-inquiri

-Oh por dios Iker retirate-ordeno la duende-esto me revuelve el estomago vayamos a un lugar mas privado- susurro cuando Iker se hubo alejado.

-Necesito que escribas una carta- dijo a toda prisa mientras recorriamos el pasillo hasta el cuarto de servicio.

-¿A quien?

-A Edward por supuesto- dijo como si nada y yo me tense.

-¿Con que motivo?

-Solicitando su permiso para mantenerte en contacto con Amy por medio de cartas como minimo.

-¿Estas loca? Le prometi que no la molestaria.

-El prometió serte fiel en lo prospero y lo adverso la salud y la enfermedad… tampoco es como si el fuera muy apegado a cumplir sus promesas, además piensa, seria una forma de estar en contacto con tu hija, Bella, TU hija.

Sonrei Alice me pintaba un paisaje muy lindo.

-¿Y que sucede si Edward se niega?

-No lo hara

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo confia en mi y escribe, en dos dias o menos podras entablar comunicación con Amelie.

Sonrei y me dispuse a escribir estaba exultante y no podia creerlo….solo esperaba que Alice tuviera razon y Edward no se negara…al final la carta quedo lista y Alice me la arrebato antes incluso que secara la tinta en la firma, insistio en que firmara inventando un apellido para que Edward pensara que yo me encontraba casada como no tenia ni la menor idea de que apellido usar tome prestado el de Gabrielle, ahora solo esperaba que las cosas fueran favorables.

_Edward:_

_Quiza esto te parezca precipitado, espero que lo comprendas, necesito saber de ella, ya no puedo seguir asi, estos años han sido mas que una tortura, tampoco te pido que me dejes verla, al menos no por ahora, solo quiero escribirle una o dos cartas almes_

_Ese es el motivo de mi misiva…solicito tu permiso para mantener correspondencia con Amelie, apreciaría también que si tu permiso es otorgado esto se mantuviera en secreto hasta que Amelie asi lo decida._

_No hablare del pasado, podrás supervisar lo que este escrito en ellas y si consideras que lo que esta escrito es lo suficientemente prudente se la entregaras._

_Sabes que no puedes negarme ese derecho, ella tambien es mi hija, Edward._

_Espero tu respuesta con Alice, ella tiene los medios para hacerme llegar la carta._

_Por favor no me quites esto también._

_Isabella Marie R._

* * *

EN EL PROX CAP LA REACCION Y LA RESPUESTA DE EDWARD...ADEMAS DESCUBRIRA ALGO DE GABRIELLE QUE PONDRA EN RIESGO LA LIBERTAD DE BELLA...=)

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...YA SABEN SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS COMENTARIOS TOMATAZOS ...!

GRACIAS POR LEERME...BENDICIONES A TODAS...NOS LEEMOS PRONTO...

los invito a leer mi otra historia la busqueda de Alice...si les agrada diganmelo y reanudare las actualizaciones, las e interrumpido por falta de lectores pero les aaseguro que es una buena historia...no perderan el tiempo y si vale la pena jejeje


	20. ELLA NO ES TU HIJA

Gracias a nany87, beakis, gemivi, Siria Anderson, dany-cullen-patt, janit, siltwilighter….!

CAPITULO 20

-¿Cuál de los tres?- escuche preguntar a Edward en cuanto cerre la puerta de su despacho al cual me había mandado llamar.

-¿Cuál de los tres que su alteza?- conteste con la cabeza gacha, nunca o al menos casi nunca lo miraba a los ojos, temiendo ser descubierta, no pudiendo aun creer la suerte que tnia de seguir adelante con mi plan.

-¿A cual de los tres esta haciendo pasar por hijo suyo?- siseo

-No…no..le entiendo- balbucee, lo cierto es que me había tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba que se enterara, la gente de La Push no traicionaría jamás a su princesa.

-Lo entiende perfectamente, mis fuentes me han dicho que usted solo tiene dos hijos, ¿Por qué entonces esta aquí con tres?¿Alguno de ellos quizá podría ser un espia? Me aventuro a suponer dado el parecido con usted que el niño es hijo suyo asi que ¿Quién de las dos mujeres?

Me quede sin habla, mi mente trabajaba a mi lensando en una excusa que darle.

-¡CONTESTE! O acaso quiere que usted ¿Y esos mocosos vuelvan a la celda?-exploto.

-Los tres son hijos mios, el padre de Rachel se la había llevado lejos de mi lado, me la arrebato cuando ella era aun muy pequeña, cuando el murió en la guerra, ella regreso a mi lado.- conteste presurosa.

-¡MIENTE! esa niña no es hija suya.

-Oh pero claro que lo es, ¿Qué le hace creer que yo mentiría en algo asi?

-Hay algo en usted… algo que me dice que no esta siendo sincera conmigo, en el pueblo nadie sabe nada sobre usted, o no quieren decirlo, y la única persona que hablo dijo que el solo la había visto cono dos niños hacia mucho tiempo y que no tenia conocimiento de que usted existiera antes, que no recuerda si llego con la Reina Nessie, pero afirma que en los eventos públicos usted jamás estuvo a su lado,asi que digame Gabrielle Renaldi ¿Quién es usted?¿De donde viene?¿Que oculta?

-Nada, soy Gabrielle Renaldi amiga de la Reina Nessie, lleve el castillo en perfecto orden desde mucho antes de que usted fuera nombrado rey, y no acostumbraba salir a la calle, quizás sea por eso que la gente del pueblo no me reconoce, esta claro que eso no es mi culpa, las ocupaciones del castillo son muchas y mas son las de ser madre y estar separada de una de mis hijas, usted no sabe lo difícil que es eso.

_Y mas son las de ser madre y estar separada de una de mis hijas, usted no sabe lo difícil que es eso._

Edward parpadeo, la frase resonó en su cabeza, y recordó la carta que le había entregado Alice que parecía provenir de Isabella, aunque en esta ocasión firmaba como Isabella R.

¿Con quién se habría casado?¿Alguna me recuerda? Pero claro que no ¿Cómo podría recordar al hombre que solo le hizo daño?

-Ejem- se aclaro la garganta Gabrielle- ¿Puedo retirarme?

-Si, retirate, pero estare vigilándote y descubriré tu secreto tarde o temprano y aquella niña que no sea tu hija ira a parar al calabozo junto con tu rey.

-Jacob no es mas mi rey,pero tampoco lo es usted, y no se le ocurra tocar a mis hijas, una madre es capaz de matar por sus hijos.- dijo Isabella dándose la vuelta y saliendo

Edward pensó en Gabrielle por un momento…tenia la horrible sensación de que algo se le estaba escapando, algún secreto estaba oculto y el quería descubrirlo, sus pensamientos eran una vorágine entorno a los problemas del reino, a esa intrusa desconocida en su casa a la que jamás debió sacar del calabozo, y a su pasado, que amenazaba con volver…Isabella…no tenia corazón para volver a negarle a su hija, Amelie la necesitaba, por mucho que tuviera a Tanya a su lado, no era lo mismo y Edward lo notaba, por otro lado no quería que su hija lo odiara por lo que le había hecho a su madre y era una buena razón para prohibir esas misivas, aunque Isabella lo había resuelto al permitirle revisar las cartas antes de entregarlas, Edward no sabia que pensar

_¿Por qué ahora Isabella?¿Por que después de tantos años?_

Si, decididamente aceptaría la correspondencia aunque antes tendría que consultarlo con Tanya, sabia que ella se negaría pero en esta ocasión no le daría el gusto de volver a lastimar a Isabella, Tanya ya no podía detenerlo, y tenia que solucionar las cosas, volver a lo que siempre tuvo que haber sido, sin importar quien estuviera en el medio, ya había esperado demasiado tiempo, de hecho el mismo que ella había empleado en volver, pero lo mas difícil de todo seria lograr que su hija no lo odiara en el intento.

* * *

Se que soy una persona horrible ...! TARDE DEMASIADO EN ACTUALIZAR y no conforme con eso mi capitulo esta muy pequeñuelo...=(...merezco amenzas de muerte, sin embargo pueden culpar a mi maestra de Contabilidad de Costos y su proyecto empresarial de 200 pag de Word...ufff comprenderan que fue muy pesado...espero me disculpen...y como ya casi salgo de vacaciones creo que actualizare mas seguido...espero que les haya gustado el cap.

YA saben se aceptan aplausos, criticas,tomatazos, etc,etc...

AW Y comienza lo bueno...ya falta poco para el FUERA MASCARAS...


	21. ES ALICE!

Gracias a nany87, beakis, gemivi, Siria Anderson, dany-cullen-patt, janit, siltwilighter….!

Si me falta alguna por favor diganmelo.

CAPITULO 21

ES ALICE..!

_Querida Isabella:_

No, no, no ¿Querida? Si escribia de esa manera corria el riesgo de que no leyera la carta…

_Isabella:_

_He leído tu carta, tienes razón, te he quitado ya demasiado, por ello debo pedirte de la manera más atenta que me hagas el honor de recibiros a ti y a tu esposo en el castillo de Slorks, la Reina y yo esperaremos con impaciencia su llegada, Amelie será notificada y estoy seguro de que estará ansiosa de conocer a su madre y a su padrastro, ya es hora de que se conozcan, lamento haberte arrebatado esa oportunidad._

_Esta demás decir que no podrás venir bajo tu verdadero nombre, el pueblo no deberá enterarse y si tu asi lo dispones tu familia tampoco lo hara._

_Nos veremos pronto_

_Edward_

-¿A qué rayos está jugando Edward?- bufe frustrada mientras deambulaba de un lado a otro en mi habitación, Alice me observaba sentada en la cama sosteniendo en sus manos la carta que acababa de leer.

-Es obvio que trata de redimirse, quizás este arrepentido- sugirió Alice

-¿Arrepentido?¿Edward?- ironice- Quizas no estamos hablando de la misma persona Alice.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Arrepentido o no, eso no es lo que nos interesa en este momento, sino ¿A quien haremos pasar como tu esposo?¿Que ropa usaras?¿En que carruaje llegaras?

-A no, no,eso si que no Alice yo no aceptare esa invitación, es demasiado riesgoso ¿Qué si uno de mis hijos descubre la verdad? No lo hare, además Gabrielle no puede desaparecer asi como asi.

-Tienes que decírselos.- sentencio Alice mirándome seria

-No- conteste secamente- Ellos no se enteraran.

-Lo harán si no es por ti será por mi.

-No puedes hacerme eso Alice, ellos, ellos me odiaran por haberlos alejado del lugar que les correspondía, me odiaran por haberlos alejado de su padre tal como me odia Amelie por haberme alejado de ella.

-Amelie no te odia cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo.

-Pero tampoco me ama, no me ama como una hija debería amar a una madre.

-Eso no es asi pero ese no es el asunto ahora, en cuanto a los niños claro que no te odiaran, no si les explicas tus motivos, su padre te maltrataba, no creo que te odien a ti sino a el.

-Tampoco quiero que odien a Edward, Alice.

-Pero ¿Por qué no? El se lo merece

-Quizas si, pero no me parece correcto.

-Pues a mi si, Sam y Thony merecen ocupar su lugar en esta casa, ellos no tiene por que ser sirvientes en un lugar donde deberían ser príncipes literalmente.

-No y es u rotundo no Alice, no podría decirles eso, decirles que les e mentido toda lavida, Sam no me perdonara, quizás Thony lo entienda y me apoye pero se que Sam no lo hara, además adora a Edward, ¿Cómo se supone que me apoye después de que le diga que es su padre?

-Lo hara, si tiene un minimo sentido de lo que es la justicia te apoyara.

-No y es mi ultima palabra Alice.

-Bien- dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Pense que te pondrías difícil- apunte.

-Y asi es, quise decir, bien, tu no les diras lo hare yo y les contare todo, todo lo que su padre te hizo, tomalo o no hay trato.-amenazo

-No puedes hacerlo.-murmure

-Mirame- dijo antes de salir por la puerta en busca de mis hijos.

Me quede ensimismada en mis pensamientos _Alice no pida estarme haciendo esto, es que acaso no comprendía, mis miedos, le había mentido a mis hijos toda su vida, era fácil saber que me odiraian, o por lo menos rechazarían mi prescencia._

No, en definitiva Alice no podía hacer eso, respire.

_Es Alice_ susurro algo en mi mente.

Sali corriendo detrás suyo, quizá aun no era demasiado tarde.

CAPITULO CORTO YA LO SE Y QUIZA QUIERAN MATARME PERO E TRATADO DE ACTUALIZAR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE HABIAN QUEDADO EN EL OLVIDO.

JITOMATAZO…APLAUSO…CRITICA..SUGERENCIA…?

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA COMIENZAN A DESCUBRIRSE LOS SECRETOS….ALICE LES DIRA LA VERDAD A SUS SOBRINOS? SE ENFADARAN CON BELLA? USTEDES QUE HARIAN EN SU LUGAR…

BENDICIONES NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.


	22. LA VERDAD

Gracias a nany87, beakis, gemivi, Siria Anderson, dany-cullen-patt, janit, siltwilighter….!

Si me falta alguna por favor diganmelo.

CAPITULO 22

SAM POV

-Niños, niños vamos que necesito hablar con ustedes dos, dejen lo que están haciendo, vamos apresúrense, tu no Amelie, necesito hablar con Thony y Sam- llego a decirnos la Princesa Alice.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Para que nos requiere su majestad con tanta prisa?- inquirió mi hermano que había estado cortando rosales mientras yo acompañaba a Amelie que paseaba alegremente en el jardín.

-Oh por dios deja de llamarme su majestad odio tanta parafernalia, y mas después de lo que voy a contarles, ustedes no tienen por que llamarme asi entendido, ahora vamos.

Sacudi mi vestido y lo tome de la orilla para no pisarlo mientras corria para alcanzar a Alice que se dirigía a su carruaje, subió presurosa e indico que subiéramos, cuando el carruaje comenzó a alejarse escuchamos a mama salir corriendo mientras gritaba nuestros nombres, la mire lucia aterrorizada, luego mire a mi hermano quien veía a Alice con sospecha.

-Vamos, no voy a hacerles daño, solo necesito hablar con ustedes y su mama interfiere con ello asi que no me quedo mas remedio que llevarlos conmigo.

-¿Pero a donde vamos?- inquirí- ¿De que quiere hablar con nosotros?

-La paciencia es una virtud Sam.- apunto Alice.

-Una virtud de la que obviamente nosotros carecemos asi que nos va contestar que pasa y por que nos trajo aquí o bajaremos del carruaje sin importar que este avanzando, ya lo hemos hecho antes.- gruño mi hermano

-Ntntntnt- Alice hizo un sonido de desaprobación mientras giraba la cabeza en gesto negativo- Mal temperamento, heredado definitivamente de tu padre, tienes que aprender a controlarte Anthony, tu padre aun no sabe hacerlo del todo bien.

Thony se tenso cuando escucho a Alice compararlo con nuestro padre, ninguno de los dos sabíamos gran cosa sobre el, solo que mi madre se ponía especialmente triste cuando era mencionado.

-¿Qué sabe usted sobre nuestro padre?El….¿Vive?- pregunte expectante.

-Mas sobre lo que ustedes saben eso es obvio, pero tendrán que esperar a que lleguemos

-¿A que lugar nos dirigmos?

-Mmmm ya que insistes solo dire que es un lugar al que soliamos ir mis hermanas y yo cuando queríamos mantener una conversación privada.

Viajamos lo que restaba del camino en silencio al parecer todos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Quién era Alice?¿De donde conocía a nuestro padre?¿Que tan bien le conocía?¿Por que tanto misterio?¿Por que mama no quiera hablarnos del tema?

Cuando llegamos ni siquiera me fije en el lugar, solo quería respuestas.

-Muy bien- dije voltendome a encararla en cuanto cerro la puerta detrás de nosotros.- Soy toda oídos, y será mejor que nos de una explicación, una muy buena explicación por habernos hecho venir hasta aquí, estoy cansada de tanto misterioy quiero saber sobre nuestro padre ¿Quién es?¿Aun vive?¿Donde esta?¿Por que abandono a nuestra madre si es que vive?¿Por que no sabemos nada sobre el?¿Y que rayos tiene usted que ver con todo eso?

-Uf, no cabe duda que Bella tenia razón, tienes el mismo carácter que yo, ¿A que odiamos los misterios no?- dijo Alice sonriente

-¿Bella?¿Quien rayos es Bella?- rugió Thony

-Bella es su madre chicos- solto

-¿Q-q-quieres decir que Gabrielle no es nuestra madre?¿Estas loca?- pregunte a punto de salirme de mis casillas

-No , no, no ustedes no entienden, Gabrielle ella bueno en realidad es Bella, Isabella mi hermana Isabella Marie Swan.

-Jajajajajajajaja usted definitivamente a perdido la chaveta. vamonos Sam no tenemos por que escuchar estas tonterías.-dijo mi hermano burlandose

-Espera- musite.- Isabella Marie Swan ¿Qué ella no es la madre de Amelie?

- Y su madre de ustedes también, ¿O me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta que el color de tu cabello es idéntico al de Amelie, que tus ojos se parecen a los mios?

Me quede pasmada sin querer creer lo que me decía pero algo dentro de mi pulsaba diciendo que ella me estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Anthony se parece a tu madre, debajo de ese maquillaje y lentillas y todo ese disfraz, Isabella posee el mas hermoso color de ojos y cabello color chocolate.

-Supongamos que nosotros le creyéramos- dijo Thony aunque por sus ojos vi que en verdad comenzaba a creer lo que Alice decía- ¿Por que se esconderia nuestra madre?

-No es por que sino de quien, su madre se esconde de Edward, su padre.

-¡¿QUE?- grite

-Chicos es obvio que esto se me esta saliendo de las manos, no tengo el tacto suficiente para contarles la historia y lamento si estoy llendo demasiado aprisa.

-¿So-so-somos príncipes?- susurre

-¿Qué clase debroma estúpida es esta?¿A que cree que esta jugando? Nuestro padre esta muerto ¿Ok? Muerto y enterrado y nuestra madre se llama Gabriellle Renaldi aun si quiera creerlo o no, y con todo respeto nos vamos de aquí usted no tiene ningún derecho a venir aquí e inventarnos toda esa sarta de mentiras mientras deja a mi madre toda preocupada y sola con los deberes del castillo….-mi hermano seguía reclamando pero yo apenas si preste atención, me centre en Alice

-¿Por que huye mama de el?- susurre

Thony me miro colerico.

-¿Cómo PUEDES ESTAR CREYENDO LO QUE TE DICE? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera considerar que ella este diciendo la verdad? Nuestra madre jamás nos mentiría.

-Es una historia muy larga que quizás ella debería contarles, yo solo necesitaba que supieran esa parte de la verdad, contar con su apoyo, yo considere que ustedes deberían saberlo y que me prometan que no se lo diran a Edward.

-Es una estupidez, pero claro que no molestaremos al rey con esa sarta de mentiras- ese era Anthony.

-Lo prometemos, ninguno de nosotros mencionara nada, pero necesitamos una explicación, si lo que dices es verdad necesito saber ¿Por qué nos escondemos de mi padre? Y…espera un momento.

_¿Y alguna vez le has dicho toda la verdad a tu hija?¿Que tenias a tu amante viviendo en nuestro mismo techo?¿Como me golpeabas?¿Como abusabas de mi_

Esa voz, esa voz yo la recordaba gritándole a Edward, reclamándole al rey, era la madre de Amelie, pero esa voz era también la voz de la persona a quien yo mas amaba en el mundo.

Darme cuenta de ello y de cuanto nos había mentido me mato, las lagrimas comenzaron a agaloparese en mis ojos y a derramarse…

Esa voz no era solamente la de la madre de Amelie esa voz también era la de mi madre….

DISCULPA ENOOORME…YO TENIA LA TONTA IDEA DE QUE YA HABIA SUBIDO ESTE CAP Y YA IBA SUBIR EL OTRO Y Q ME DOY CUENTA JAJAJAJA UNA COSAAA DISTRAIDA DISCULPAS ENORMES ERROR DE LA ATOLONDRADA ESCRITORA

JITOMATAZO…APLAUSO…CRITICA..SUGERENCIA…?

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

BENDICIONES NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.


	23. ANTHONY

Gracias a nany87, beakis, gemivi, Siria Anderson, dany-cullen-patt, janit, siltwilighter….!

Si me falta alguna por favor diganmelo.

CAPITULO 23

-¡ENTONCES ES CIERTO!- rugio Anthony – Pero ¿Por qué mama?¿Por que nos mentiste?¿Hay algo mas?¿En verdad eres nuestra madre?

Mama que hasta entonces había permanecido llorando con la cara enterrada en sus manos se levanto y le dio una bofetada a Thony, me asuste, mama nunca nos había pegado, al instante se arrepintió y quiso abrazar a Thony pero el se la quito de encima.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creer que nos hayas mentido!

-Ya nos explico sus razones..Edw..el no nos quería-

-No fue lo que yo dije- corrigio mamá.

-No te quería a ti…sino te quería a ti no teníamos nada que hacer a su lado, eres parte de nosotros, somos como un todo y es el paquete completo, si el no te quería a nosotros tampoco, en cuanto a mi hermana, bueno Amelie sigo sin poder creer que la dejaras sola.

-Es la cosa mas difícil que e hecho en toda mi vida, la extraño a cada momento.- sollozo

- Debemos decírselo- murmure

-¡NO! ustedes no deben decir nada- grito Alice, o bueno la Tia Alice quien hasta entonces no había dicho una sola palabra y me sobresalto- Deben prometerlo…prométanlo, es preciso que antes su madre…ejem…haga algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo que?- inquirí

-Prometanlo, es de vital importancia, no se los habría contado sino supiera que es lo mejor, y Amy lo sabra solo que todo a su tiempo.

-¿Madre?

-Sam, Sam hoy no, por ahora solo prométanlo, no contestare mas preguntas por hoy, esto todo esto es demasiado, yo yo no esperaba que lo supieran….yo…-Mamá balbuceaba.

-Lo prometo- dije mas por mi propia madre que parecía estar al borde del aismo que por mi.

Thony miro a Alice.

-No tengo la minima intención de decirle a ese hombre que soy su hijo, me repugna siquiera saber que llevo su sangre.

-No deberías decir eso Anthony, el es tu padre- dijo mama- No les conte la historia para que lo odiaran

-Ellos se pueden sentir como quieran….no vas a pretender que lo amen después de todo lo que paso ¿o si?

-A todo esto ¿Por qué contárnoslo ahora?- inquirí

Mama me miro y luego de que Alice comenzó a hablar la miro feo, pero ella ni se inmuto y continuo explicándonos su "Plan Maestro" ella quería recuperar nuestro lugar en la realeza cosa que aun me costaba entender y que tampoco me moria por ocupar, pero ella también hablaba de recuperar el reino de mi madre, conocer a mis tios y abuelos, a mis primos y sobre todo volver a estar junto a Amelie, a mi madre le brillaron los ojos ante esta mención y ahí fue donde supe lo que tenia que hacer.

-Yo la apoyare,- dije viendo a Alice- madre puedes contar conmigo veras que recuperaremos todo lo que nunca debió de dejar de ser tuyo.

-Asi se hace, ¡Dios! Ya decía yo que alguien en la familia tenia que haber sacado mis cualidades.

Todos volteamos a ver a Thony.

-Oh no, ni siquiera me miren asi, no dire nada, pero tampoco participare de esto, yo quiero hacer sufrir a ese maldito y que pague por habernos separado, a mi no me basta con recuperar las cosas yo quiero que el sufra, quiero dejarlo en la calle como nos hizo el.

-Eso no esta en discusión- sentencio mama.

-Entonces lo hare yo solo, pero de mi cuenta corre que el distinguido Rey Edward sea reconocido por todos como un sucio bastardo golpeador de mujeres, y que nadie en este pueblo quiera volver a verlo, que desee nunaca haber nacido- grito mi hermano mientras se alejaba.

Mama se estremeció y se echo a llorar.

JITOMATAZO…APLAUSO…CRITICA..SUGERENCIA…?

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

BENDICIONES NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.


	24. ENCUENTRO

Gracias a nany87, beakis, gemivi, Siria Anderson, dany-cullen-patt, janit, siltwilighter….!

Si me falta alguna por favor diganmelo.

Capitulo 24

-No se si quiero verla- musito Amy

-¿De que hablas?- casi grite- No quieres saber que paso, por que se fue todo este tiempo, por que regreso hasta ahora, yo que se, incluso aunque no la perdones ¿No quieres saber la verdad?¿Conocerla? No sientes aunque sea un poquito de curiosidad.

-Si, si y no, la verdad Sam es que no lo se, me siento confundida y tengo sentimientos encontrados.

-¿Pero no quieres respuestas?- insisti

-Eso si- sentencio.

-Entonces conocela, tratala un poco y después pidele todas las respuestas que quieras.

-¿Y si no quiere dármelas?

-No podras forzarla, pero por lo menos podras conocerla ¿No?

-Si, quizás tengas razón, no puede ser tan malo después de todo si papa la a invitado a venir

Dos semanas despues de la inminente verdad, en el castillo de Slorks se apeaba Lady Marie Robson de la mano de su apuesto y flamante esposo Sir. Robson.

Edward y Amelie la esperaban en el salon del te, mientras Sam observaba impaciente la puerta a la espera de ver a entrar a su madre, Anthony estaba en el jardin sin el minimo interes en verla o saber si la farsa funcionaba, Tia Alice estaba en camino hacia el castillo, y la Reina Tanya se encontraba encerrada y enfuruñada en sus aposentos junto con Rachel y el pequeño Garret.

Isabella Marie Robson, entro en el salon del te viendose radiante enfundada en un vestido de viaje color ladrillo, llevaba el cabello recogido en un ligero moño que dejaba caer sus hermosos rizos castaños por debajo del sombrero simple que enmarcaba unos hermosos ojos chocolate que brillaban a causa de las lagrimas contenidas mientras observaba a Amelie, a tal punto que parecia no haber nadie en el salon salvo ella y su hija.

Sir Robson portaba un traje café que creaba una armonia perfecta con el traje de su acompañante, su cabello negro y largo se encontraba amarrado en una coleta, y aquellos ojos negros como la noche la miraban a ella como si viera el sol por primera vez en su vida.

-Amelie- susurro Isabella, en medio de aquel silencio la palabra resono como si la hubiera gritado, las lagrmias hasta ese momento contenidas comenzaron a derramarse

En su asiento Amelie se tenso rigida como una tabla y volteo a ver la puerta que hasta entonces su mirada habia evitado, y entonces vio a aquella mujer que le habia dado la vida derramando lagrimas de alegria o de tristeza o quizas de ambas cerro los ojos sintiendo a su vez las lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas, volteo a observar a su padre, quien veia de Isabella a Amelie y parecia a punto de romperse, su padre, el que siempre habia sido fuerte y vivaz, ese que no se dejaba vencer por nada ni por nadie, se veia roto de dolor en aquel momento, y que en cuanto capto su mirada le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a Lady Robson.

Amelie se levanto sin saber bien que hacer, en parte movida por la sugerencia de su padre y en parte picada por la curiosidad y algun que otro hilo de un sentimiento que no sabia identificar ¿Ansiedad? ¿Anhelo? ¿Añoranza?

Pensaba en ello mientras daba un paso y luegu otro insegura de lo que sentia y de lo que queria, pero ella se le adelanto no bien hubo dado tres pasos cuando ya Isabella habia cruzado la habitacion y la envolvia con sus brazos en un abrazo maternal y lleno de amor y nostalgia.

Amelie se estremeció y aunque al principio se tenso ante el sorpresivo abrazo, el calor que este desperto en ella la motivo a levantar los brazos y envolverlos en la cintura de aquella persona que le inspiraba tanto amor, tambien habia resentimiento, quizas reproche, pero en ese momento su cabeza estaba tan llena de la imagen de Isabella que no habia espacio para nadie ni nada mas.

No registro las lagrimas que recorrian la cara de su padre y que hasta entonces Amelie nunca habia visto llorar, no vio a Sam que salía corriendo del salon arrasada en lagrimas y sollozando audiblemente, no vio a Alice entrar sonriendo mientras tambien lloraba ni el momento en que Sir Robson se retiraba del salon intuyendo aquel momento demasiado familiar para ser observado por un completo extraño contratado solo para un papel especifico, ni siquiera pudo ver porla ventana a Anthony alternar miradas de odio a su padre y amor, ternura y lastima a su madre mientras cuidaba de no ser visto por nadie dentro de la casa.

Amelie solo envolvio a Isabela y permitio que esta la llenara de besos, luego su cabeza encontro el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de su madre y se sintio en casa, su cabeza encajo con facilidad como una pieza de puzzle, en el lugar al que siempre habia pertenecido, a Amelie le entraron unas ganas locas de reir y llorar al mismo tiempo, ya habria que explicar las cosas despues, en ese momento Amelie solo pudo pensar

Dios, que hermosa es mi madre…!

JITOMATAZO…APLAUSO…CRITICA..SUGERENCIA…?

PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO ANDO ENFERMA DE LA TIROIDES…NO TIENEN UNA IDEA DE CUANTOS ESTUDIOS ME HAN MANDADO A HACER…UFFF PERO BUENO YA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

BENDICIONES NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.


	25. NOTA

**lamento no actualizar pronto...ando enfermaaa y sin inspiracioon tengo un tumor en la tiroides y he estado un poco deprimida salgo de una para entrar a otra pero gracias x su interes actualizare lo mas pronto posible besos y bendiciones!**


	26. no se me ocurre un nombre de capitulo ja

CAPITULO 23

-Solamente queria que tuvieras una vida mas feliz, tu padre y yo jamas nos entendimos,no nos amabamos, no las pasabamos peleando, enojados, no era una ambiente adecuado para que crecieras, no queria eso para ti, Amelie, dejarte a sido lo mas difícil que e hecho en la vida pero lo hice por ti, ¿Eres feliz no es asi? Tanya es buena contigo, tu padre la ama y..

-Y ella no es mi madre, jamás lo a sido, si creci feliz, todo lo feliz que se puede crecer creyendo que a tu madre le importas un rabano.- interumpio Amy, Bella se quedo blanca como el papel, sabia que tenia que intervenir pero me aterraba que al contar la verdad mi hija me odiara.

-Eso no es asi- musito Bella y reino un silencio incomodo, lagrimas gruesas surcaban las mejillas de Bella mientras veia a Amy.

-¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?- solto de repente

-No tenia como, me fui sin dinero y a un futuro incierto, no podía llevarte conmigo por que yo misma no podia darte una mejor vida de la que tendrias si te quedabas con tu padre.

-¿A dónde fuiste?¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Tuviste mas hijos?

Bella sonrio un instante luego me miro y su sonrisa fue remplazada por una mueca.

-Fui a la Push, me estableci ahí algun tiempo y junte algun dinerito, luego me embarque a Europa y alla he vivido todo este tiempo, ese hombre es mi marido desde hace unas semanas y n-no yo no tuve mas hijos.

Bella titubeo, si la conocia bien, como antes solia hacerlo, estaba mintiendo…pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Me recordabas de vez en cuando?- dijo Amy y la voz se le quebro

-Oh mi pequeña- Bella se abalanzo a abrazar a Amy- te recordaba a cada momento, cada cumpleaños, trataba de imaginarte, de enviarte mensajes diciendo que te queria que nunca te habia olvidado

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?¿Por qué note pusiste en contacto conmigo antes?

-Yo..-titubeo Bella

-Eso fue culpa mia- interrumpi, Bella se tenso y me miro y Amelie asomo a cabeza por encima del hombro de su madre quien la mantenia abrazada

-Todo fue culpa tuya- siseo Alice y la mire con un gesto de disculpa

-Yo le dije que si se iba no volviera jamás a intentar ponerse en contacto contigo, yo pensaba que era lo mejor que solo te haria mas daño si seguían contacto…ahora veo que no fue asi, lo lamento.

-No tenias ningun derecho- me grito Amelie zafandose del abrazo de Bella- No tenias derecho a decidir por mi,a alejarme de mi madre de esa manera, y tu- volteo hacia Bella- como pudiste hacerle caso, como pudiste simplemente dejarme, una verdadera madre jamás habria hecho eso Tanya jamás me habria dejado y vienes ahora pretendiendo que te perdone, pretendiendo volver a ocupar un lugar que jamás has tenido…

-YA BASTA AMELIE- grito Anthony que venia entrando al salon, tenia a dos guardia detrás de el y empuñaba una espada me levante en seguida y empuñe mi espada tambien ¡Que rayos!- DEJA DE HABLARLE ASI A NUESTRA MADRE ELLA NO TIENE MAS CULPA QUE LA DE HABER SIDO DEBIL, LA UNICA PERSONA QUE CARGA CON TODAS LAS CULPAS AQUÍ ES ESTE HOMBRE, SI ES QUE SE LE PUEDE LLAMAR ASI YA QUE NO TIENE NI LOS PANTALONES PARA HACERSE RESPONSABLE DE SUS ACTOS.

Me quede pasmado "DEJA DE HABLARLE ASI A NUESTRA MADRE" vi a Anthony frente a mi luego vi a Bella, era imposible no notar el tremendo parecido que habia entre ambos, me pregunte como no lo note desde el principio, cuando vi a la pequeña Isabella jugar con el y con Alice ¿Cómo fui tan ciego?

-¡Anthony basta! Solo detente- grito Bella

-Anthony escucha a mama- grito Samantha desesperada- Podemos hablarlo, sabes que podemos hacerlo, no hagas una estupidez, no seas igual que el.

Me gire para ver a Sam que alternaba miradas de horror entre su hermano y yo

-ANDA COBARDE BLANDE TU ESPADA Y PELEA CONMIGO, SI ERES TAN POCO HOMBRE PARA GOLPEARA MI MADRE NO VEO POR QUE NO PUEDAS PELEAR CONMIGO.

-¿?¿De que habla el?¿Qué hacen aquí ellos?¿Por qué dicen que eres su madre?- inquirio Amelie

Alice suspiro enojada y miro a Anthony recomenzó a avanzar hacia mi, me puse en guardia.

-No lo hagas Thony- grito Sam al tiempo que corria y se posicionaba frente a mi, me incorpore confundido.

-¡Jesus! Samantha quitate de ahí.

-No lo hare, no te dejare hacer algo de lo que se muy bien que despues te arrepentiras, mira a Amy, ella no comprende lo que pasa, y sabes que si hieres a su padre ella estara muy triste y tu no quieres eso verdad, por otra parte si el te hiere a ti yo no podria soportarlo, vamos Thony baja eso, por mi, te necesito hermanito- dijo Samantha poniendo un puchero estilo Alice la mire y vi que ella sonreia complacida

Anthony me miro acto seguido miro a Bella y a Amelie y por ultimo a su hermana, luego guardo su espada y se giro hacia la salida, los guardias hicieron ademán de ir tras el pero los detuve y Anthony se fue libremente con los guardias detrás solo escoltandolo a la salida.

Samantha se giro a mirarme

-¿Gracias?- musite

Se encogio de hombros

-Por mi hubiera dejado que te matara pero no podria arriesgarme a que lo hirieras, además Amy te quiere y sufrira si se queda sin padre, asi que recuerda que no lo hice por ti- dio media vuelta y se sento en el sofa que solia usar Tanya.

Alice solto una carcajada y Bella la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Podrias explicarte?- dije dirigiendome a ella por primera vez directamente y viendola a los ojos.

-Yo…- empezo a decir Bella pero Alice la interrumpio.

-Mi hermana podria explicarse, pero antes creo que tu le debes la verdad a tu hija Edward, tu decidas, ¿Se la cuentas tu o lo hago yo?

-¿De que hablan papá?¿A que verdad se refieren?- dijo titubeando Amelie, con una mirada de temor que no le habia visto desde que era muy muy pequeña y despues de que su madre se fuera ella le temia a la oscuridad.

-De la verdadera razon por la que mamá se largo de este infierno Amy, de la historia que hay detrás de eso y de por que tu padre es culpable de eso.- sentencio Sam mirandome con esos ojos como dagas

-¿Papá?

-Yo…-aun trataba de comprender la eescena de Thony y Sam ¿Quiénes era ellos?¿Y como sabian tanto de mi?¿Qué tenia n que ver en esto?¿Eran acaso ijoide Bella?¿Pero ellos trabajaban aquí desde hace tiempo o no?¿Bella los habra abandonado?¿Qué hay de Gabrielle, que papel ocupaba en esto?¿Y Jacob?¿Y Rachel la otra niña?

-¿Papá?¿De que hablan?¿Qué tuviste que ver con que Bella se fuera? ¿Papá?- dijo Amy al borde del panico.

-Yo- titubee, Bella me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, parecia no recuperarse de la impresión de hace unos momentos.- fui un idiota- dije mirando a Bella y ella me regreso la mirada, sus ojos chocolate cubiertos por una bruma, seguramente ella estaba recordando, recordando lo estupido y canallla que fui.- fui un idiota que tal vez no merece perdon ni lo obtendra nunca.

Cerre los ojoso y recorde a Bella, la dulce princesa de mirada valiente y tranquila, que se habia enamorado de aquella persona que fui, cruel y sin sentimientos solo interesado en el dinero, y vi a esta Bella que me miraba fijamente, en sus ojos ya no se leia dulzura ni calma, la valentia segui alli, pero esta vez de unamanera que intimidaba y habia algo mas…resentimiento y derrota, y me senti culpable, mas culpable de lo que me habia sentido en todo estos años, en los que su sombra jamás me habia permitido ser feliz, mas culpable de lo que me senti nunca si es que eso era posible y decidi hacer lo correcto, que mas daba si Amelie me odiaba, quizas lo merecia, pero yo estaba harto de tantos secretos.

Pense en Amy y rece en silencio por recibir su perdon.

Abri los ojos y comence la historia.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SUS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO AHORA MISMO VOY A HACERME ESTUDIOS PARA SABER SI ES MALIGNO O BENIGNO...LUCKY!...HAVE A NICE DAY ;) y espero q hayan disfrutado el cap...la verdad siempre sale a la luz!


	27. CONFESIÓN Enrique Bunbury

Como pudiste hacerlo?-grito Amy-Como pudiste tratarla asi?Quien demonios se supone que eres en realidad?

-Salgan de aqui ahora-musite

-QUE?-dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo

-de ninguna forma-grito Anthony

-No te dejare sola-acordo Sam

Porque?Porque lo hiciste padre?-sollozo Amy-Por que me separaste de mi madre sabias que me hacia falta,tu me consolabas cuando me sentia triste cuando tu eras el culpable de mi sufrimiento,claro que eso no la exime a ella de su culpa, ninguna madre deja asi a su hija sola a su suerte y tu no tenias derecho a decidir si iba estar mejor o no porque la verdad es que no lo estuve, acaso no crees que llegue a pensar que no fui lo suficiente, que nosotros no habiamos sido lo que tu querias y nos abandonaste que si mi madre no podia quererme nadie mas podria tuu no tenias ningun derecho y tu padre no se si alguna vez podre confiar en ti eras el ejemplo de todo lo bueno y lo correcto, y resultaste ser un patan ,golpeador y abusivo sin escrupulos-Amelie no pudo continuar las lagrimas arrasaban sus ojos y salio corriendo hacia la puerta

-salgan ahora Sam ve tras tu hermana Anthony acompáñalas tomate un respiro y calmate

-pero...

-ahora! Y no es una pregunta sino una orden, necesito hablar con Ed..con su padre

Sam asintio y salio Anthony miro de mi hacia Edward y a mi nuevamente lo mire

-Sal Anthony hazlo ahora-el salio con paso veloz y azoto la puerta

-¿De verdad so…son mis hijos?- pregunto Edward

Lo mire mal, estuve a punto de contestarle algo despectivo, pero mire su rostro, seguía observando la puerta por la que habían salido mis hijos.

-No, son mis hijos, tu no tienes derecho a llamarlos de esa manera cuando nunca has estado ahí para ellos.

-Nunca e estado ahí para ellos por que tu no me lo permitiste Isabella…¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

-Por que no me habrías dejado irme

-Claro que no, acaso piensas que soy tan desalmado como para abandonar a su suerte a mis hijos como hicieron mis padres conmigo

-NO, en ese momento yo no sabia ni siquiera que pensar de ti, definitivamente no eras el hombre con el que yo me habia casado, mi vida era un infierno a tu lado y la de Amelie también lo era ¡¿Por qué? Quizas en ese momento no fui fuerte ni valerosa, Amelie tiene razón al decir que yo debía haber soportado por ella. Pero no podía arriesgar al bebe a otro cambio de humor tuyo, y tampoco podía llevármela por que no tania dinero y por que tu no me lo hubieras permitido, no había considerado irme, eso no estaba en mis planes, aun estaba enamorada de ti a pesar de todo y pensé que la noticia del embarazo ayudaría a salvar nuestro matrimonio pero entonces…-calle, había comenzado a gritar y sentía que mi voz se quebraría en cualquier momento, aun podía sentir la humilla cion de ver a Tanya en su cama aquella noche.

-¿Entonces?- inquirió

-Entonces te vi en la cama con Tanya, ¿Reucerdas? Amelie había ido a tu habitación a enseñarte un dibujo que te había hecho porque ella como yo, a pesar de lo mal que la tratabas te amaba y extrañaba tener un padre consigo.

-Yo…yo se que no tengo justificación, estaba confundido, me sentía una completa basura por la manera en que te estaba tratando, yo nunca he sido bueno disculpándome…nunca lo había necesitado…

-Disculparte!- me burle- ¿Por qué ibas a disculparte? ¡Por casarte conmigo mientras amabas a Tanya?

-Yo nunca ame a Tanya

-Ja

-Es cierto, estaba confundido, Tanya era voluntariosa y caprichosa, pero lo único que me retenia a su lado era el placer que me otorgaba, cuando iba a verte al castillo me sentía a gusto, se sentía bien, se sentía correcto estar a tu lado y llego un momento en el que ya no quería irme de tu lado, admito que quizá en un principio me acerque a ti por el beneficio económico que podias otorgarme pero después ya no fue asi, después fue real, se sintió real, yo estaba dispuesto en verdad a casarme y serte fiel y respetarte.

-¿Entonces que cambio?

-Cambio el hecho de que el dia de la boda tu estabas con Mike Newton y los vi besándose, eso cambio, ahí comprendí que era verdad lo que tu padre me había dicho, que eras voluntariosa y caprichuda y que jamás sabias lo que querías, que tendría que aprender a domarte.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, estaba enojada. Mi padre no pudo haberle dicho eso a Edward.

-¡Mientes! Mi padre no te dijo nada, estas acomodando las cosas a tu antojo.

-Me estás diciendo que no es cierto que tu y Mike se besaron?

-¡El estaba borracho! Y me beso pero yo no le devolví el beso, te amaba Edward, me solte y corri a buscarte para contártelo pero entonces tu estabas…hablando…- me calle al recordar el detalle que se había quedado relegado en mi memoria

-Con tu padre, - y mirándome con ojos como fuego complete-y después intente no pensar en lo que el me había dicho, quise ver si seguías fingiendo o al fin te sincerabas incluso repeti que te amaba y tu jamás hablaste te limitaste a contestarme que también me amabas.

-¡Porque era verdad! Me hacias tan feliz que decidi ahorrarte el disgusto de arruinar la boda solo por Mike que importaba si al fianl estaba casada contigo y era feliz y era lo único que me importaba jamás estuve interesada en Mike, el me dejo plantada Edward, a días de casarme con el, cancelo el compromiso por que al parecer no era lo que el esperaba, acaso eso no te lo dijo mi padre cuando fuiste a "acusarme" con el.

-El jamás menciono que hayas estado prometida antes

- Lo estuve dos veces, y ambas cancelaron días antes de la boda.

-Porque jamás me lo dijiste?

- Porque obviamente no es algo de lo que me enorgulleciera, mis padres solian decirme que había algo mal en mi y yo me esforzaba por cambiar.

-No había nada malo en ti.

Senti que mis mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer y me enfureci, no podía ser que aun causara eso en mi y después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Y después? Me vas a decir jamás te diste cuenta de que yo no finjia, de que en verdad te amaba, que te necesitaba a mi lado y que en cada intento que yo hacia por acercarme tu retrocedías asustado o me hablabas despectivamente haciéndome sentir lo que yo ya sabia, lo que mis padres no se cansaban en repetirme, jamás fui suficiente para nadie Edward, no para ti, no para mis padres, ni siquiera para Amelie.

-Amelie no era el problema, sino la manera en que fue concebida, me sentía una porquería, me sentí el hombre mas ruin del universo, jamás supe amar a nadie Bella, jamás necesite de nadie como necesitaba de ti, no tenia padres y mi hermana no estaba conmigo sino en el internado, siempre hacia lo que quería y obtenia lo que necesitaba, pero contigo era diferente, estaba enojado porque no me amabas, porque me veias con miedo, por que tenia que obligarte a estar conmigo, pero sobre todo estaba enojado porque no era lo suficiente valiente como para pedirte la verdad, no quería escuchar que era verdad que no me amabas y que me abandonarías igual que lo hicieron mis padres, era mas fácil permanecer con Tanya que no sentía nada por mi y por la cual yo tampoco sentía nada, era mas seguro, ella no me hacia sentir el miedo que sentía a tu lado, con ella no sentía la necesidad de tratarla como porcelana y terminaba siendo un cerdo…y cuando no pensaba en que quizás me traicionabas me sentía mal por no poder disculparme por el mal que te causaba…

-Pero me dejaste ir

-Pense que hacia lo correcto, quería que fueras feliz aun si no era conmigo, pero no podia dejar que te llevaras la única pequeña cosa que era de ambos, Amelie me amaba, asi como era, me sentía seguro de su amor, era la única que no me había traicionado y ese dibujo, aun lo conservo, me abrió los ojos, supe que no podía seguir asi contigo y quería que hablásemos pero tu ya habías tomado tu decision y fue irte….Si amas algo dejalo ir- musito

-Si regresa es tuyo y si no es que nunca lo fue- complete, me sentía mareada por lo que acababa de escuchar, estaba confundida ¿Estaba Edward contándome la verdad?¿Me amó?

-Y ahora estas aquí- dijo con fervor mirándome a los ojos y comenzando a acercarse

Me levante y me dirigi a la puerta.

-No te creo, no puedo confiar en ti, y aun si estas diciendo la verdad….yo ya no te amo.- sentencie

Edward se quedo pasmado y las palabras que Isabella pronuncio antes de dejarlo resonaron en su cabeza mucho tiempo después de que ella saliera

* * *

AW USTEDES QUE CREEN CHICAS? LE CREEN A EDWARD?... yo creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo que Bella uno no puede perdonar cosas asi...pero de verdad ya no lo ama...? pfff

ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE EL CAP

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON LA BUENA NOTICIA ES QUE ES UN TUMOR BENIGNO LA MALA ES Q TENGO Q IR AL DOC CADA 6 MESES :)

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

¡ESTOY DE REGRESO!


	28. LA CUEVA

CAPITULO 25

Todo en el castillo era un asco, habían pasado mas de dos semanas y sentía como si mi vida hubiera dado un giro total en dirección inversa, habíamos dejado de trabajar en nuestras tareas diarias, Tia Alice nos llevaba de compras y nos vestia, yo me sentía una completa inutil, mi madre estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, y la reina Tanya solia observarme como una víbora a punto de morder, Amelie no le dirigía la palabra a nadie que no fuera Tia Alice o yo, Edward (como me había pedido que le llamase, ya que es obvio que no se podía esperar que le dijera padre de la noche a la mañana) estaba preparando la presentación en sociedad mia y de mi hermano quien dicho sea de paso no aparecia por ningún lado, pero a nadie parecía importarle, o ni siquiera lo habían notado, cosa que era aun mas preocupante, y yo no quería agobiar a mi madre asi que una mañana me levante a hurtadillas y fui al único lugar en el que se me ocurria que podía estar mi hermano, Amelie me había prestado su pequeña yegua para cabalgar por los arededores del castillo, pero yo me dirigi presurosa hacia la Push, tarde mas de medio dia en llegar y para entonces tenia hambre me encontraba sudada y con el pantalón (que había robado de la habitación de Anthony) lleno de lodo por el mal estado del camino).

La Cueva…el lugar al que Anthony y yo solíamos dirigirnos cuando queríamos estar solos, no se por que se me ocurrió que estaría allí llámenlo "intuición de mellizos" pero en cuanto puse un pie en la cueva supe que no me había equivocado, Anthony se encontraba ahí, con la misma ropa que llevaba en cuanto salió del salón junto con Amelie y conmigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Samantha?- inquirió con una voz tan fría y llena de rencor que por un momento pensé que algo le había pasado o que alguien me había robado a mi hermano, el jamás me hablaba asi, por mas enojado que estuviera conmigo.

-¿Es-estas bien?- titubee

-Quiero estar solo, vete de aquí.- gruño

Entonces me enoje, me enoje de veras.

-SABES QUE? ¡Ya basta! Tu y Amelie actúan como si fueran los únicos a los que les han pasado cosas malas, también estoy aquí, tambien estoy aqui y soy su hermana, la que a tenido que aguantar a la reina Tanya y ysu estupídas miradas colericas, la que a tenido que levantar la cara y caminar recta y usar estúpidos vestidos de telas cuyo nombre apenas puedo pronunciar, la que a tenido que utilizar mas de diez cubiertos para poder comer como se debe y comportarse como lo haría una princesa callándome lo que de verdad siento para no ofender a tia Alice quien se a mostrado tan linda a pesar de tener su propios hijos de los cuales cuidar y todo por que mama se a hundido en un estado tan lamentable que hemos llegado al punto de que también tengo que obligarla a comer, y tu y Amelie lejos de apoyarla y de apoyarme a mi, se encierran en su mundo como si fueran las dos únicas personas a las que mama y papa han engañado, no son los únicos también estoy aquí y extraño tener una pequeña pero solida familia y odio sentirme asi por que es egoísta y estúpido y yo…y yo…

Llegados a este punto mi hipido era tan grande que setnia que me ahogaba, no podía parar de llorar y Anthony se había quedado viéndome como si fuera un idiota redomado.

Me di la vuelta y emprendi mi regreso hacia la yegua.

-Sam lo siento- dijo Anthony y corrió a abrazarme, me acurruque contra el sin oponer demasiada resistencia, pensando en que debería de enojarme conel pero también dándome cuanta hasta que punto el orgullo había reducido a mi familia.- Lamento haberte dejado sola, lamento no apoyarte a ti y a mama es solo que sentía que si me quedaba iba perder el control, no quería hacerte daño ni a ti ni a mama ni a Amelie, pero no puedo perdonarlo, no puedo pasar por alto todo lo que hemos tenido que sufrir mientras el se daba el gran lujo con un reino que en realidad pertenecía a mama.

-No lo perdones, no es necesario, yo misma aun no lo hecho ni estoy segura de alguan vez poder llamarlo padre ni poder verlo como tal, pero por dios Thony te encesito, esto es demasiado para mama y demasiado para mi, no puedo yo sola y no me pidas hacerlo.

Anthony me abrazo y me condujo hacia la cueva, había empezado a llover ligeramente pero se sentía en el aire que comenzaría a llover con mayor intensidad, lo que significaba que tendríamos que quedarnos en la cueva al menos hasta el dia siguiente, Anthony reavivo la pequeña fogata y se sento a mi lado pasándome una manta por los hombros.

-Y..¿Como esta todo?- pregunto aunque sin demasiadas ganas como si solo quisiera entablar conversación.

Comprendi que quería saber de mama asi que me remonte en una larga explicación acerca de mama y papa quienes se encerraban a hablar a mi parecer de los años que el se había perdido de nuestra vida, también le conte que Edward se veía palido y cansado y que se la pasaba tratando de entablar conversación conmigo y con Amelie, la reina Tanya se sentía desplazada y me veía con rencor, y trataba mal a Rachel quien no había sido relevada de sus tareas…me sumergi en una charla extensiva sobre los acontecimientos dando siempre mi punto de vista.

Para cuando hube terminado la tarde había caído y nos dispusimos a comer algunos bocadillos que había traido del castillo.

-¿Te ha visto venir alguien?¿Les avisaste de tu paradero?- pregunto mi hermano y cai en la cuenta de que me había salido a hurtadillas y que mama se volveria loca de preocupación, Anthony debió de darse cuenta por la cara que puse pues solto una palabrota.

No podíamos volver aunque quisiéramos, seguía cayendo una lluvia pertinaz y los caminos debían estar inundados.

Permanecimos callados mucho tiempo ambos pensando, para cuando cayo la noche el ambiente era tan depresivo que me acurruque lo mas cerca que podía estar del fuego sin que este me quemase y me dormi al instante.

* * *

OTRO CAP... NO ME ODIEN ES QUE PFF LA INSPIRACION SE VA SE VA SEVA...


	29. MELLIZOS

CAPITULO 26

Vacio…era la única palabra con la que se podía describir el reino a nuestra vuelta…no veias ni un alma cruzar por las calles ni vender en el pequeño mercadillo, ni los grandes almacenes abiertos…solo una gran y enorme NADA.

Cabalgaba frente a mi hermano y me gire para ver la misma cara de estupefacción que en ese momento imaginaba se debía en reflejar la mia, se giro a verme y señalo detrás suyo con un movimiento de cabeza, me apresure a conducir mi montura a sus espaldas y el saco su espada, yo me aferre a la daga que el rey Jacob me había enseñado a usar.

Avanzamos con cautela hacia el castillo de Slorks, que se erguía impresionante ante nosotros, en la entrada no se encontraba ningún guarda asi que cruzamos y llegamos a la puerta del palacio.

-¡ESTAN AQUÍ!- grito el único guarda que custodiaba la entrada, Anthony se apresuro a desmontar y me bajo mientras nos protegía a ambos con la espada, sentí un temor tan grande al saber que mi hermano tan pequeño me estaba defendiendo y no por que pensara que no fuera capaz si no porque sabia que haría lo que fuera por mantenernos a salvo y eso me asustaba, sin mencionar que mi mente aun no alcanzaba a comprender que sucedía en Slorks y porque parecía que se había convertido en un reino desierto de la noche a la mañana.

En el instante en el que el guardia se acerco solo un milímetro Anthony blandeo su espada hacia el.

-¿Su alteza esta usted bien?- inquirió el guardia confundido mientras levantaba las manos y caminaba hacia atrás.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunte a mi vez- ¿Por qué no hay nadie en el pueblo? ¿A dónde se fueron todos?

-Me temo que todo el mundo esta buscándolos su alteza.- contesto

-Oh por dios deja de llamarme su alteza- refunfuño Thony

-¿Buscándonos? ¿Cómo es eso?- eleve mi voz por encima del feo gruñido de mi hermano.

-Asi es, usted no apareció ayer para las clases que tenia previstas y su alt…su hermano según tengo entendido nadie parecía haberlo visto desde hacia mas de dos semanas, su padre se entero partió en su búsqueda no sin antes poner a todo el pueblo en alerta, se han organizado grupos de búsqueda, pensamos que quizá podrían estar ustedes perdidos, ¿Estan ustedes bien altez..- la pregunta del guardia quedo sin formular al ver la cara de pocos amigos que mi hermano le dirgia.

-¡Pero claro que estamos bien! ¡Qué diablos podría habernos pasado por dios!- respondió Anthony entre paroxismos de risa- Soliamos desaparecer por tres días seguidos y mamá nunca se preocupaba, ella sabía que estaríamos con algún vecino o acampando en algún lugar.

-¿El rey Edward le a preguntado a mamá donde podríamos estar?- pregunte

- Al parecer Lady Isabella no a salido de sus aposentos desde hace unas semanas y el rey no a querido inportunarla.

-Pues al parecer eso es lo que a sucedido, no a sido nuestra intención preocupar a nadie- trate de disculparme lo cual era imposible si considerabas que mi hermano se estaba desternillando de risa.- nosotros solemos salir, normalmente avisamos pero me a sido imposible con las prisas…yo…agradecería que le avisara a todo el mundo que hemos vuelto a casa sanos y salvos y que agradecemos su preocupación, intentaremos ser mas…consientes- dije esto ultimo como una pregunta y el guardia nos observaba como si estuviéramos locos, era obvio que la realeza no solia tener el comportamiento que mi hermano mostraba y menos aun salir sin un guardia y desaparecer un dia entero como yo o udos semanas como Thony.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Thony controlándose ligeramente- Vaya a hacer lo que mi hermana dice por favor y no vuelva a llamarme su alteza….mi nombre es Anthony.

-Si su…Anthony- corrigio el guardia antes de irse presuroso hacia el pueblo.

No bien se fue Anthony comenzó con la risa loca otra vez.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Oh es que no lo ves, ese hombre se a pasado mas de 5 años sin nosotros y no podemos desaparecer unos días por que ya se vuelve loco, me rio por que se lo furioso que se va poner cuando se entere de que solo nos fuimos a descansar un poco y a divertirnos mientras el y su pueblo se volvían locos…aaa eso si que va ser divertido, se va enojar si señor, aunque viéndolo objetivamente no es nuestra culpa que no le haya preguntado a mama por nosotros, ella podría haberle explicado.

-No fuimos a divertirnos.- espete

-Pero eso el no lo sabe- contesto riendose otra vez mientras conducía a los caballos hacia el establo.

Entre en el castillo sonriendo, la felicidad de mi hermano era contagiosa, si bien creía que no era un buen motivo burlarse de la preocupación que demostraba Edward por nosotros, si me hacia feliz que Thony sonriera.

-¿Dónde se habían metido?- me grito la Reina Tanya desde lo alto de las escaleras, parecía una bruja, siempre la había visto pacifica y sonriente incluso benévola,. Pero al verme últimamente solia tener tal expresión de odio, y de rencor en sus bellas facciones que ni aunque fuera de lo mas arreglada conseguía conservar la belleza de su rostro- Par de niños inconscientes y desobedientes ¿Qué caso nunca piensan antes de hacer las cosas? ¿o acaso son igual de distraídos que su madre?

Para entonces Tanya había llegado hasta mí y me sujetaba del brazo con tal fuerza que me lastimaba mientras me jalaba hacia la sala de estar.

-¡No insulte a mi madre!- grite

-Yo insulto a quien yo quiera soy la reina ¿Recuerdas? Y por eso mismo modera tu tono si no quieres recibir un buen castigo.- contesto con voz dulce.

-Suelte a mi hermana en este mismo instante si no quiere que le rebane el cuello- siseo Thony cn una voz tan fría que sentí a la reina estremecerse. Cuando me gire a verla, note que no era la voz la que la había hecho estremecer sino la forma en la que mi hermano le había "pedido" que me soltara, ¡Por dios! Tenia la punta de sus espada contra el cuello de la reina, quien la veía con los ojo como platos.

En el instante en el que esto ocurria la puerta del castillo daba paso a Edward junto con Emmet y Jasper (mis tios) quienes veían la escena ante ellos con expresión desconcertada, la reina me solto al instante y corrió a los brazos de Edward chillando como un cerdo.

Anthony se incorporo y guardo la espada.

-¿Estas bien?- susurro

Asenti, entonces el se volvió y se alejo a grandes zancadas del salón.

-Si vuelve a ponerle una mano encima a mi hermana o a insultar a mi madre, ni la llegada del rey me impedirá desfigurarle su hermoso rostro mi señora- dijo antes de desaparecer de lugar.

-Son unos mounstyros Edward, yo solo los reprendi por haberse ido sin avisar a nadie, y entonces el se abalanzo sobre mi.- chillo Tanya

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Edward sin dejar de ver el lugar por el que se fue mi hermano, salvo cuando me formulo la pregunta.

-Las damas no chillan mi señora- dije recordando lo que me había dicho Alice, Jasper sonrió y Edward intento sin éxito esconder la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro pero Emmet se rio a mandíbula batiente ignorando la mirada de odio de Tanya- Ahora si me disculpan tengo que cambiarme el pantalón.

Emmet me hizo una reverencia graciosa cuando pase frente a el.

-¿No les vas a decir nada?- grito Tanya- Ellos desaparecen asi como asi, hacen que el pueblo vaya a buscarlos, y que dejes al castillo en peligro por la falta de guardias de protección y tu solo sonries como si hubieran hecho cualquier travesurilla, ¡Por dios! Pudieron secuestrarlos y usarlos en nuestra contra para invadirnos, que estaban pensando esas criaturas y además ve como va vestida esa niña, ya casi es una señorita y usa pantalones como una marimacha, como una hija de cualquier campesino.

Edward se quedo rigido ante lo que dijo Tanya.

-Samantha, quiero verte a ti y a tu hermano en mi despacho en cuanto hayan terminado de cambiarse las ropas, por dios ponte algo digno de una princesa.

-Le vere en cuanto haya atendido a mi madre Edward, si piensa reprendernos le aconsejaría que no lo haga, mi hermano no esta de humor para ello, y siento decirle que menos aun viniendo de usted.

- No te e pedido tu opinión sobre si debo reprenderlos o no, asi que haz lo que te he dicho, si van a vivir bajo mi techo y bajo mi nombre harán lo que yo les diga y se comportaran como los príncipes de Slorks que son

-¡Anthony!- girte fúrica ante el tono que había usado Edward conmigo,- se que estas ahí asi que sal y vamos al despacho.

Thony salió de entre las sombras del final del pasillo se dirigió a las escaleras y me ayudo a bajar el tramo que había recorrido, entramos al despacho y detrás de nosotros entro Edward, Tanya intento entrara pero Edward le cerro la puerta, escuchamos la carcajada de Emet quien sin duda se había dado cuenta de que Tanya se había dado de narices contra la puerta ¡Eso mereces vieja chismosa! pensé.

-Solo para dejar claro algo, ni Anthony ni yo pedimos en ningún momento vivir ni bajo tu techo ni bajo tu nombre, eramos tan felices como el que mas, y lo cierto es que nunca hiciste falta en nuestra vida, pues el rey Jacob cumplia muy bien tu función, quizá mejor de lo que tu pudiste haberla cumplido.- sentencie, no quise ser cruel con el antes pero ya había colmado mi paciencia con su actitud arrogante como si no pudiéramos arreglárnoslas sin el.

- Tampoco respondemos ante ti, ni eres nada para nosotros salvo tal vez un inconveniente en nuestra vida y un gran problema en el de nuestra madre, el respeto se gana "querido padre".- siguió Anthony

-Y como tal tu no te lo has ganado, y asi como no respondemos ante ti tampoco te debemos explicación de lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer puesto que eso solo se lo debemos a madre, y si te hubieras molestado en preguntarle a ella donde estábamos no habrias perdido tu tiempo de esa manera pues ella te habría dicho lo que nosotros solemos hacer.- segui.

-Y ahora si no esta de acuerdo y si quiere soltarnos el sermón de nuestro deber con el pueblo, ahorrese las palabras por que usted nos alejo de este lugar y ni lo veo ni quiero verlo como mi casa a largo plazo por que mi hogar es la Push y mi padre se llama Jacob Black, la persona que respta mas a mi madre que todo el respeto que usted como su esposo debió darle.- vocifero Thony mientras me jalaba hacia la salida.

Edward ni se movio de donde estaba parado en el momento en que empece mi discurso, comencé apensar que había sido injusta con el y a arrepentirme de mi arrebato de ira cuando Thony ya me había alejado de ahí y ya no podía echarme para atrás.

Mire a Jasper que miraba hacia la puerta del despacho con ojos tristes y a Emmet que había bajado la cabeza, Tanya echaba chispas y..

-¡Rayos!- musite en el mismo momento en el que Thony gritaba

-¡Mamá!

* * *

**ANGIE MASEN** GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA...CARAMBA AMIGA Y POR TODOS ESOS REVIEWS...me alegraste el dia!

**SIRIA ANDERSON.**...YA SUBI MAS CAPS...COMO LO PROMETI!


	30. DISCULPA

Mama tenía esa fea mirada que siempre ponía cuando hacíamos algo realmente mal, como la ocasión en que Thony me convenció de raparme las cejas, mama estuvo enojada por más de dos semanas seguidas e incluso eso fue un record, pero justo ahora me veía con esa cara mezcla de enojo y decepción que termino de convencerme acerca de lo mal que estuvieron las palabras que dirigí a Edward, mi hermano había bajado la cabeza pero yo no creí ni por un momento que estuviera arrepentido.

-Lo siento madre-dije

-Deberías sentirlo Samantha- ouch el nombre completo- Deberías sentir hablarle de esa manera al hombre q te dio la vida, ahora mueve ese lindo cuerpecito y tu el tuyo Thony de regreso a lado de Edward y quiero escuchar una disculpa, una disculpa por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo sin avisar a nadie y otra por hablarle de esa manera

-A eso es a lo que me refería-susurro la Reina para sí misma pero al parecer todos la escuchamos porque mi mama le dijo

-En cuanto a ti Tanya agradecería que no volvieras a tocar, agredir o decir que hacer a mi hijos, ocúpate de tu hijo y tus asuntos, ahora ustedes adentro- mama tenia a todos boquiabiertos, a todos los que al parecer no conocían esa faceta de "mama regañona" que ella tenia

-Yo yo...-La reina dijo algo más que nadie llego a escuchar porque mama ordeno la presencia de Amy con nosotros paso un denso silencio hasta que ella se unió a nosotros y mama cerró la puerta

-Ahora los escucho

-Pero mama-protesto Thony

-Anthony basta se que enterarte de la verdad no ha sido fácil, para nadie lo ha sido, pero eso no quiere decir que te portes como un malcriado, que se porten, Samantha tampoco has sido un claro ejemplo de buen comportamiento, sé que mi forma de sobrellevar las cosas no fue la mejor, su padre debió saber antes sobre ustedes y ustedes sobre él, sino lo hicieron fue por mi culpa, no me sentía preparada para remover el pasado, entre él y yo pudieron haber pasado mil cosas pero son problemas ente él y yo, que yo sepa, su padre nunca trato mal a Amelie o sí? Y estoy segura de que jamás seria malo con ustedes, así que no se merece ese trato, los problemas que tenemos o que tuvimos son solo asunto nuestro, no conciernen a ustedes y aunque agradezco su "apoyo" preferiría mil veces que trataran de llevar la fiesta en paz con su padre y que intentaran conocerlo, eso me dejaría mas tranquila que tenerlos a todos ustedes peleando como perros y gatos.

-No puedo- murmuro Thony- No puedo mama no me pidas tolerar a alguien que te hizo daño no puedes hacerme eso, no quiero, quiero mi vida de antes, quiero a ti como madre y a Jacob como padre

En cuanto Thony termino de hablar se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Mama volteo a ver de Thony a Edward.

-Discúlpense ahora y salgan de aquí y quiero una disculpa de corazón

-Lamento haberle hablado de la manera en que lo hice-dije

-Yo también lamento haberle dicho lo q le dije, lo cual no quiere decir que no lo piense, pero usted no merecía saberlo de esa manera así que me disculpo.- dijo Thony, lo que personalmente no me pareció una gran disculpa

-Yo lamento juzgarte tan duramente Padre-Dijo Amy quedamente- lamento haberte lastimado.

Edward se limito a asentir y a abrir los brazos, supuse que necesitaba un abrazo pero yo no me sentía tan segura de poder dárselo, así que me limite a tomar su mano, Amy corrió a sus brazos, Mama asintió y después todos miramos a Anthony, el miro a Edward, bajo la cabeza y negó, se dio la vuelta y musito un "No puedo, lo siento" antes de irse.

- Salgan ahora Amy, Sam necesito hablar con su padre a solas.

Ambas asentimos Amy le dio un beso a Edward y musito un te quiero, Edward apretó mi mano.

-Yo también las quiero.- dijo viéndonos a los ojos intermitentemente y de una manera que me hizo ver un atisbo de la persona de la que quizás se había enamorado mi madre, no esa fría persona que suele ser, sino alguien diferente, y de alguna manera se sintió bien y por un instante, por un solo momento pude perderme en la fantasía de encontrar una parte del pequeño rompecabezas que hacía falta en mi vida


	31. UNA MUJER FUERTE

-Lamento eso,lamento que ellos sean así, solo les cuesta un poco adaptarse, no son malos niños y en el fondo Thony esta mas dolido que enojado, y no solo contigo, tambien lo esta conmigo. En cuanto a su repentina desparicion si bien es cierto que solian hacerlo en La Push intentare explicarles que no es lo mismo y que etan en ...ejem otra posicion.

-Tambien fui mi culpa, supongo debi haberte preguntado.

-Yo...necesito que hablemos, todo este tiempo lo he pensado seriamente y hay una cosa que necesito ante todo...

-Dimelo y lo hare-contesto Edward de inmediato, lo cual ne hizo sentir aliviada

-Necesito a Jacob libre

-Cualquier cosa menos eso, eso no puedo hacerlo Izzy

-Isabella-corregi sintiendo la furia que comenzaba a explotar a pesar de que era precisamente eso lo que habia estado combatiendo por dos semanas- Dijiste cualquier cosa Edward.

-Cualquier cosa menos eso, es algo que no puedo hacer-contesto apretando las manos en puños

-Por que? No te estoy pidiendo nada que no puedas cumplir Edward solo es ordenar que Jacob salga del lugar asqueroso ese en que lo tienes a cambio de eso recibes la parte del reino que me toca que es lo unico que siempre te ha importado si me permites añadira, asi que que tienes que perder?

-No es tu reino, no es solo eso, quiza en un principio...

-Ja Edward no me hagas reir pero piensalo, quiero a Jacob libre y lo quiero ya y su reino de regreso.

- No puedo hacerlo Bells pideme otra cosa cualquiera que sea menos eso

-Esta bien quiero la anulacion de nuestro matrimonio cuanto antes-conteste sonriendo o intentado hacerlo cuando lo que deseaba era abofetear esa cara de..pff

-MALDITA SEA ISABELLA eso nunca me oyes? Es para eso que quieres a Jacob libre para volver a tener a tu lado a tu amantucho, pues nunca,me escuchas!? Ni la anulacion, ni Jacob ni el reino ni nada tu eres mia y este es tu hogar.

-Ja este dejo de ser mi hogar hace mucho mucho tiempo si es que alguna vez lo fue

-No lo hare y es mi ultima palabra.

-Esta bien entonces echa a Tanya de aqui-puntualice, sabia que estaba siendo innecesariamente cruel pero tenia que liberar a Jacob, se lo debia a el y a Nessie

Edward hizo una mueca

-Eso seria poco caballeroso de mi parte

-Oh asi que es mas caballeroso vivir con tu esposa y con tu amante?!o era mas caballeroso golpear a una mujer?o forzarla a estar contigo?a tener un hijo? Comprale una casa y llevatela a donde quieras mientras te mantenga alejado de mi, no sera por mucho tiempo solo mientras proceda el divorcio, los niños se quedaran conmigo y tu puedes volver a tu reino por que este pasara a mis manos otra vez, no quieres anulacion perfecto, obtendre el divorcio, y como compensacio a todo este tiempo de matrimonio exigire la Push.

-No lo haras

-Oh si. Si lo hare ya no soy la misma chiquilla idiota y enamorada de antes, mis hijos podran visitarte a ti y a Tanya cuantas veces quieran y pasar alla una o dos temporadas, es mas incluso puedes quedarte con esteee castillo que de poco o nada me ha servido

Edward parecia idiotizado

-Que?y..y t-tu donde viviras?

-Oh eso es muy sencillo ya que no quieres devolverle su reino a Jacob

-No es solo eso y lo sabes, si le devolviera su reino a Jacob Slorks quedaria como un pueblo debil presto al ataque de otros reinos y no esoty dispuesto a comprometer la seguridad de mi reino por un capricho tuyo

-Un capricho mio? Es mas que eso por dios, ese hombre es como un padre para tus hijos

Edward apreto los dientes lo mire fijamente incredula.

-Es eso verdad?Tus estupidos celos?Tu maldito orgullo de Padre herido?!Que te afecta?Saber que tus hijos lo respetan mas que a ti?!que incluso tal vez lo quieran mas!?-sacudi mi cabeza-No has cambiado en nada.

Edward estaba rigido de pies a cabeza

-No es eso, no puedo dejar al pueblo vulnerable aunque sin duda todo lo que acabas de decir es un factor a considerar gracias-contesto sarcastico

-Puedes dejar un momento de pensar en ti, en el pueblo y pensar en tus hijos?

-Te estas escuchando!?dejar de pensar en lo mejor para el pueblo?por dios Isabella! Desde el primer dia que nos conocimos tu siempre pensabas en lo mejor para tu pueblo, incluso solias reprender a Alice por no hacerlo

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de ser madre, antes de tener que trabajar para poder darles a mis hijos lo que necesitaban.

-Lamento eso, no habria pasado si no te hubieras ido sin decirme una mierda sobre lo que pasaba.

-y yo no me habria ido si tu me hubieras tratado como se espera de un esposo. Pero eso no viene al caso, el hecho es que a tus hijos tambien les duele ver a Jacob en esas condiciones, como dije lo quieren como a un padre y se que ellos no quieren que el siga en ese lugar.

-Pues bien lamento que sufran,pero no puedo hacer nada

-Bien-conteste dando la vuelta y dirigiendome a la salida- En unos dias recibiras la demanda de divorcio y ahora si me disculpas tengo una boda que preparar

Edward me alcanzo, me tomo del brazo y me hizo girar, parecia estupefacto

-Una boda?!

Por supuesto-conteste levantando mi cara hacia el y viendole cono todo el rencor del que fui capaz atestandole la ultima puñalada que habia preparado magistralmente-Mi boda con Jacob, si no puede recuperar su reino ni su libertad, al casarse conmigo lo recuperara todo, tendra inmunidad por ser mi esposo y tendra que ser liberado, y tendra mi reino, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Edward se quedo de piedra,de hecho si no fuera por que el ojo le temblaba ligeramente habria pensado que habia muerto, aflojo los dedos poco a poco y en cuanto me vi libre le dirigi una fria sonrisa y me retire, tenia muchas cosas que planear, una boda enorme y la sesion de un reino, no podia pararme a pensar que significaba esa espinita de preocupacion que me habia embargado al ver su tez tan blanca, no era nada,y yo ya no sentia nada por el. Punto.

* * *

QUERIDA Skaytch gracias por tus palabras me motivan a mil...ya se que no soy muy constante...lo cierto es q la inspiracion me abandona...GRACIAS!

Por cierto quien guste seguir mi blog m ysour soul .blogspot . mx/

solo quiten los espacios :D


	32. BESO

-He tomado una decision y no voy a retractarme Alice-

-Pero y si Edward estuviera dispuesto a indultar a Jacob,seguirias casada con el? Apesar de no amarlo seguirias a su lado hasta que la muerte los separe?- inquiro Alice que observaba mi ir y venir por el despacho, acababa de contarle mi conversacion con Edward y aunque aprobaba mi medida de divorciarme de el y casarme con Jacob no estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de que siguiera casada con Edward si este aprobaba mis peticiones, pero esperar que Edward accediera era como dice el dicho como pedirle peras al olmo asi que no me preocupaba mucho por ello, lo que me preocupaba es como afrontar mi inminente boda con Jacob, el juraba que jamas se volveria a casar despues de todo el amor que le profeso a la reina y convencerlo de aceptar la boda a cambio de su libertad seria un autentico golpe a su orgullo por no decir una mancha a su honor de caballero

-Edward jamas va dar el perdon ni a dejar a Tanya de lado, esa no es mi mayor preocupacion en este momento-conteste

-No estes tan segura de ello Izzy acabo de dar instrucciones para que se hagan las cosas segun quieres-intervino Edward entrando sin previo aviso

Alice se quedo boquiabierta y yo gire de golpe para encontrarmelo mirandome fija y abrazadoramente

-Se te han olvidado tus modales milord-pregunte enarqueando una ceja-escuchar detras de las puertas no es propio de ti, y aunque sea tu casa mas que la mia considero que deberias llamar antes de entrar

-Lo siento-respondio al momento teniendo la delicadeza de parecer ligeramente apenado por la falta- Sucede que Alice hizo la pregunta que me he estado haciendo a mi mismo toda la semana, estas dispuesta a aceptarme despues de todo, despues de que cumpla tus demandas sobre Jacob, la Push y Tanya, Volveremos a ser un matrimonio por el resto de nuestras vidas?

-Por supuesto- para este punto mi voz se habia recompuesto y sonaba segura y firme aunque por dentro me estaba preguntando hasta que punto habia pensado mi plan correctamente y considerado si lo habia basado en la actitud del "viejo" o del "nuevo" Edward quien parecia muy dispuesto a aceptar mis condiciones- con algunas reservas claro.

-Por supuesto- se burlo Edward despectivamente pero no antes de que sus ojos reflejaran una leve esperanza lo cual me desconcerto- y cuales son esas reservas?si se puede saber

-Ejem- Alice se aclaro la garganta- Visto ya que estan apunto de tratar temas que a mi no me competen y en vista clara de que ambos olvidaron que estaba aqui- aniadio cuando Edward y yo nos giramos a verla, lo cierto es que al menos yo ya habia olvidado que Alice estaba aqui conmigo- Me voy, te vere luego Izzy- me dio un beso y se dirigio a la puerta

-Claro adios Alice siempre es un gusto verte por aqui-

-Me despides de los ninios Isabella

-Soy yo o al parecer Alice esta enojada conmigo?-enarque una ceja y rode los ojos-Bien bien, ya se que esta enojada pero no se que hacer para disculparme, lo mismo que contigo, no se que hacer para que me perdones...espera en realidad si lo se y voy a hacerlo, todo aquello que me pediste, lo que nos regresa al punto en el que estabamos, cuales son tus condiciones?

-Nuestros encuentros se limitaran a eventos publicos salvo que haya algun problema con los ninios con la casa o con el pueblo.

-Por no hablar de nuestra vida sexual

-No haya nada que hablar de mi vida sexual, sere discreta asi que te pido que hagas lo mismo

-Esta...estas sugiriendo que tengamos amantes, tu?precisamente tu?

-Ya los tuviste una vez y no tuviste el menor escrupulo de lo que yo pudiera sentir o lo que la gente pudiera pensar

-Ya te explique...

-Ya ya ya se que ya me explicaste, eso no quita que te hayas comportado como un canalla poco hombre...

Edward parecia estar perdiendo la paciencia que hasta hace poco habia mantenido

-Tambien me disculpe por eso

-y aun no he aceptado la disculpa asi que no tiene gran importancia que lo lamentes, lo hecho hecho esta,no me quita los años de dolor, ni a tus hijos los añoos de pobreza, ni a Amelie los añoos sin el amor de su madre

-Maldita sea Isabella-exploto por fin- ¿Y yo qué? ¿Y los años que yo sufrí que?- se acerco a mi peligrosamente y me tomo de los antebrazos ocasionando que quedaramos muy juntos

-Tu los ocasionaste Edward, asi que no me vengas con esas.- dije intentando zafarme de su agarre

-Pero intento remediarlo, intento remendar lo sucedido, hare lo que me pediste, eso incluye mudar a Tanya de aquí, y no tendré amantes- bajo su cara con la intención clara de besarme, movi la cabeza hacía un lado, pero él la sujeto poco a poco bajo aun mas sus labios hacia mi y me beso dulcemente, tal como recordaba que lo había hecho la primera vez,, Edward rompió el beso y susurró contra mis labios- Tendré a mi esposa, conseguiré que vuelvas a sentir por mi lo que alguna vez sentiste, y esta vez cuando estés conmigo, en mi cama, lo harás por tu propia voluntad…- volvió a besarme esta vez febrilmente, mi cabeza daba vueltas, no conseguía volver en mi, a pesar de que la voz en mi cabeza grtiaba que era un error que me detuviera, mis brazos no respondían, su movimiento me había tomado de sorpresa, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas por la joven ingenua que había sido, por la chiquilla que había entregado todo de si y a cambio no había recibido mas que migajas, cuando al fin me soltó me gire para que no pudiera ver las lagrimas en ellos pero el me tomo por la barbilla.

-Lamento todo lo que hice, lamento todos y cada uno de esos días en los que pase de ti y te hice sufrir, y voy a demostrártelo Bells, y esta vez no podrás resistirte. – me beso en la frente y se fue, dejándome sin aliento y temblorosa, por primera vez desde que había llegado tenía miedo, miedo de lo que había sentido cuando me beso,de nos ser lo suficientemente fuerte y que lo que había dicho Edward, me sonara como una predicción completamente posible.

* * *

QUE OS PARECIÓ?

GRACIAS A ANGIE MASEN, A IRIS, BEAKIS, SKAYTC, SUIZA 19 Y MEELUUZEUQIRNE POR SUS REVIEWS, LOS INVITO A PASARSE POR MI OTRA HISTORIA LA BUSQUEDA DE ALICE HABER QUE LES PARECE Y SI OS GUSTA LA RETOMO DONDE ME QUEDE... BENDICIONES HOY Y SIEMPRE


	33. AVISO

Hola Chicas se que las he tenido hiper abandonadas y aun mas que eso, antes que nada una disculpa YO TAMBIEN ODIO A LAS AUTORAS QUE DEJAN SUS HISTORIAS A MEDIAS, este mensaje es para hacerles saber que la proxima semana subire otro cap y de ahi para adelante, nuevamente lamento haberlas dejado, sufri un severo bloqueo y la verdad no se me hacia justo solo escribir por escribir sin que elcapitulo tuviera calidad y valiera la pena. espero podamos seguir leyendonos. BENDICIONES HOY Y SIEMPRE

PAO


	34. SORPRESA, SORPRESA

-¿Flores?¿En serio? Ja, no creerá en serio que te vendes tan barato, madre

-Anthony, cuida tu vocabulario, estas hablando de mi

-Lo siento, pero no esperaras que me quede callado, no puedes perdonar todo lo que te hizo, al menos no con sonrisitas y besitos y unas cuantas flores, simplemente NO PUEDES!-

-Y no lo hago ¿O es acaso que me has visto perdonándolo?

-No, pero últimamente cuando nos sentamos a la mesa, platicas con el, le deseas un buen dia, incluso ayer los vi paseando por el invernadero.

-No paseábamos, me encontró ahí y me pregunto algunos asuntos del reino

-Asuntos como ¿Cuantos herederos mas hacen falta? ¿Esa clase de asuntos?- grito Thony insolentemente, no lo reconocia, no reconocia a mi niño y es una de las cosas que mas me asustaban, sabia que estaba herido, todos lo estábamos, y no, no había suavizado mi trato hacia Edward por haberlo perdonado sino por deferencia a las niñas que a últimas instancias adoraban a su padre, Amelie parecía haberlo perdonado sinceramente y Samantha le estaba dando la oportunidad de conocerla, si, tal vez de lejos lucíamos como una pequeña familia feliz pero no era asi, mi odio hacia el seguía presente, y a pesar de que las dos ultimas semanas desde el beso se había mostrado encantador reglandome flores y pretendiendo ignorar que me había besado, sabia que me observaba, que quería percatarse del momento justo en que mi guardia estaba baja, lo cual sucedia siempre cuando toda la familia estaba reunida, era en ese momento cuando se mostraba mas encantador que nunca y no podía portame despectiva con el frente a nuestros hijos, era frustrante y tenia que acabar con ello antes de que las cosas se salieran de quicio.

-No es asi, Anthony, tu actitud me ofende, y espero que la reconsideres, si bien te he dado motivos para estar enojado al ocultarte a tu padre, creo que no merezco que me trates asi- sentencie antes de salir, Thony intento detenerme, bien su mirada como mi dulce niño volvia en si antes de volver a desaparecer bajo una mascara de amargura, se encogio de hombros y se fue en dirección contraria.

Mi corazón se sentía tan roto, aun mas que cuando me di cuenta que mi cuento de hadas era una pesadilla, corri al despacho y comencé a sollozar sin percatarme con cuanta fuerza lo hacia hasta que dos brazos completamente familiares me rodearon por la espalda, a estos se agregaron un par mas.

-Lo lamento mamá- mustio Amy, aun no podía creer el milagro de tenerla a mi lado, llamándome mamá.

-Hablare con el- dijo Sam mientras seguramente ya ideaba un plan para hacer entrar en razón a su hermano

-Déjenlo estar, su hermano tiene derecho a estar enojado, Anthony, aunque lo desprecie, tiene el carácter de tu padre, y nada lo hará entrar en razón- hipé, odiaba hipar como niña pequeña, aun a mi edad y con dos hijas frente a mi, asi que limpie mis lagrimas y las mire con un intento de sonrisa que pareció tranquilizarlas- ¿ Y bien? – inquirí girándome.- ¿Qué han estado haciendo mis hermosas princesas?

-Hemos ido a pasear por el pueblo, Sam debe conocer a la gente que conforma el lugar, sus ocupaciones y problemas, como correspone a una princesa- dijo Amelie orgullosamente, aunque luego hizo una mueca y añadió- Eso hasta que Sam decidio que comprar era mas divertido y me arrastro hasta los alamcenes donde hemos pasado el resto del dia.

Rei ligeramente al recordarme a mi, en la misma situación con Alice antes de que todo pasara.

-Ese rasgo seguramente lo heredo de Tia Alice…

-Es cierto- fui interrumpida, y como no, por Edward- su madre odiaba ir de compras, pracricamente tia Alice tenia que arrastrala a los almacenes, si no fuera por ella, Izzy abria vestido con ropa de volantes y encajes coloro rosado, como los que su madre le elegia.

-¿Volantes?¿Encajes?¿Rosado? –pregunto Sam estremeciéndose graciosamente.

-No es para tanto- puntualice- Aunque su padre ha adquirido una dudosa habilidad para oir detrás de las puertas- añadi mordazmente.

Edward haciendo caso omiso de mi provocación solto una carcajada.

-Vamos mi amor, recuerdas el vestido que ibas a usar en el primer baile al que fuimos juntos

¿Mi amor? pense

-¿Cómo es posible que recuerdes ese horrendo vestido?

-Recuerdo todo Bells, todas y cada una de las cosas que pasaron.

-Awwww eso es lindo ¿No es lindo mamá?- hablo Sam- Aunque vas a tener que dejar de mandarle flores, esto parece cementerio, podrias comenzar a mandar joyas.

-¡SAMANTHA!

-Esta bien, esta bien, vámonos Amy, aquí no aprecian mis consejos, mi mamá debería de comenzar a sacar provecho de tu padre

-Nuestro padre- corrigio Amy

-Si,si lo que sea, vámonos

Edward y yo contemplamos a las niñas salir de la casa, me gire y entre a lasala dispuesta a huir de su compañía pero el me siguo

-¿Estas bien?- inquirio viéndome a los ojos

-Perfectamente

-Puedo verlo en tus ojos rojos-ironizo

-Oh eso, es solo por el polen de las flores- conteste despreocupadamente

Edward me miro fijamente mientras decidia si le estaba contando la verdad. Asintio

-Enviare joyas

-NO!- proteste mientras el reia

-Estaba bromeando Bella, se cuanto odias los regalos caros.

-Bien, venias a algo en especial?

-Si, mañana se van Tanya y Jacob del castillo junto a Rachel y Garret

Asenti

-En un momento mas ire a despedirme de Jake, lamento que tengas que separarte de tu hijo.

Edward me miro y dudo

-Garret no es mi hijo

Lo mire pasmada

-Nadie mas que tu lo sabes, cosechas lo que siembras recuerdas? Al final Tanya me pago con la misma moneda con la que te pague a ti, asi que teníamos un trato, ella trataba bien Amy y yo a Garret, nunca supe quien es su padre y desde que se parece a los Denali supe que no lo sabría nunca, aunque jamas me ha importado y he llegado a quererlo como un hijo.

Hizo una pausa mientras yo seguía viéndolo fijamente

-¿Sorprendida? ¿A que si? Es el ultimo secreto, Bells, ahora ya podemos ser felices…-dijo sonriéndome como si tal cosa

* * *

HOLA OTRA VEZ DESPUES DE CHORROCIENTOS MIL AÑOS jajajaja acabo de releer la historia y he notado taaantos fallos, hay un capitulo que no subi horrorosas faltas de ortografia y dios no puedo creer que me lean...GRACIAS POR LEERME

que tal? ultimo secreto y felices para siempre?

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

para las que leen la busqueda de Alice actualizare el domingo quizas por que el capitulo que ya tenia (cuando a nadie le interesaba la historia :() se fue en una memoria virulienta BENDICIONES

PAO


	35. Fisgona

-¿Hola?... no se como empezar, mamá me ha regalado este diario rosa con la pices de colores para que dibuje mientras ella hace "cosas de adultos" con la tia Izzy, como si eso fuera divertido.

Ahora mismo estoy escondida debajo del escritorio del despacho de tia Izzy , la tia a la cual le debo mi aspecto poco agraciado, o al menos eso suelen decir los chicos del reino, Tio Edward dice que soy hermosa la chica mas _mafnigicia_ del reino, después de la tia Izzy, pero bueno como diría mamá estoy _digavando_ me escondo de mi madre, al parecer le ha dado por cambiar mi vestido cada 5 horas por que dice que lo ensucio y lo rompo en muy poco tiempo. Es un _inocordio _entonces me escondo.

Hace un momento han entrado Amy y Sam, mis _pimas_, secreteaban sobre un tal David hasta que ha entrado tio Edward y han cambiado de tema hacia los vestidos, Tio Edward entro y pregunto como estaban sus princesas, las chicas rieron y corrieron a abrazarlo, desde mi escondite he visto a Thony observándolos de pie desde el otro lado de la ventana, sus ojos se veian tristes, como cuando nana me prepara galletas y mamá dice que no puedo tomarlas hasta después de comer bien, luego sacudió la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado, en realidad miro hacia mi, puso un dedo ntes sus labios indicándome silencio, se dio la vuelta y se fue, en cuanto salieron las chicas y Edward del despacho Sali pitando, Anthony podía haberle dicho a mamá donde estoy.

Corri hacia el solar y en cuanto llegue me meti debajo del sillón.

VIENE ALGUIEN

-Has visto a Izzy?- inquirio mamá desde algún punto de la habitación, temblé.

-No, has revisado en el invernadero?- sugirió Tia Bella

-Voy enseguida- amenazo mamá

Escuche la puerta cerrarse y volverse a abrir, me acurruque lo mas que pude.

-Has estado huyendo de mi?- ERA TIO EDWARD!

-N-no no sé por qué lo piensas- contesto Tia izzy deteniendo mi salida hacia el tio Eddy que me escondería de mamá

La voz de Tia Bella o tia Izzy o ya no sabia ni como llamarla por que todos tenían un nombre cariñoso _paticular_ para ella se fue alejando de donde yo estaba hasta ser un susurro.

-Desde que te conte la verdad no has podido verme sin salir corriendo de la habitación. ¿a que le temes amor?- la voz de Tio Eddy tambien se alejaba

-No te tengo miedo, que ridiculeces dice Edward.

-¿Ah no?

-No, ¿Por qué lo tendría?

-Por que pueda hacer esto…-dijo tio Edward, intente salir un poco de mi escondite para ver de que hablaban y lo vi besando a Tia Bella PUAJ lucían igual a como lucían mamá y papá cuando se besaban y no me hacían caso.

Tia Bella hizo un sonido extraño como si algo le doliera y el tio Edward la abrazo más también haciendo ruidos raros y graciosos. Solté una risita.

Tio Edward se separo de repente de Tia Bella y giro, por poco me pilla pero me meti rápidamente bajo el sillón.

Escuche la puerta cerrarse y a la Tia Bella suspirar antes de salir.

Intente salir de mi escondite cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse

-Isabella Withlock- dijo Tio Edward, lucia enfadado

-Tio Eddy, mamá me esta buscando, y decidi esconderme aquí ¿A que soy lista?

Tio Edward sonrio mientras se giraba

_Oh no!_

Mamá esta detrás de el y no luce contenta.

Tengo que correr a cambiarme el vestido.

Seguire informando.

* * *

PERSONALMENTE AME ESTE CAP AUNQ CORTITO

Nos leemos pronto Bendiciones y mil gracias por leerme :)


End file.
